


Melting Point

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Catboy!Haruka, Catboys, Collars, Drama, Dress-up Fantasies, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nagisa is cooler than you, Oral Sex, Peer Pressure, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Underage Drinking, cross-dressing, in heat, just girly things, lots of romantic and domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then there it is. The plain black collar around his neck and when the boy shifts his weight, Makoto sees the bell and hears it sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery and Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsinew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinew/gifts).



> For the ultra lovely, super amazing, and inspiring starsinew. She gave me the idea and I couldn't resist it.  
> This is gonna be quite the journey. Buckle your seat belts and have a good time.

Sit down jobs are not jobs that Makoto particularly enjoys, but until he decides on an actual career path it'll have to do. Despite everyone constantly pushing him to quickly choose what he wants to do with his life, he's taken it upon himself to try living on his own and going to a normal every day job. He's only nineteen and has his whole life ahead of him. College can wait.

On this particular day at the local Iwatobi Insurance Company Makoto is at his usual desk, with his usual cup of cold tea, and his usual pile of paperwork. He doesn't even get to use a computer like most of the other employees. His job is to go through each customer file and make sure their records are up to date, and since this is the only place to get insurance in Iwatobi, there are a  _lot_  of files. Files for health insurance and files for vehicle insurance and even files for agricultural insurance.

Sometimes he has to take a break from staring at the harsh contrast of ink on white paper. And on those breaks he'd take out his all-time favorite magazine. This particular magazine may  _say_ that it's  _Automobiles Plus_  but that's a lie. Makoto has no interests in cars. What he's interested in, what the magazine actually is about, is catboys.

Catboys. One word. A hundred different meanings and a hundred different dirty looks. It's why he has to hide the magazine cover. Really, he should just leave it at home, but he can't. He's slightly obsessed. Maybe a bit more than slightly. Makoto has only ever talked about the delicate expensive rarities called catboys to a few close friends, and each time he has brought it up they would roll their eyes and scoff. So he tries not to. It's difficult.

They are human, the catboys. Except they don't exactly have all the same rights as humans do. History lesson short, some genius scientist a while back was playing around with attempting to mix cat DNA with human DNA and with some freak stroke of luck he had done it. A human was able to be born with classic cat ears, tail, and a few of the personality and traits of a cat. But that was years and years ago. And now,  _now_  things were passed most all the legal disputes and catboys were  _available_. To  _buy._  Makoto can buy one!

Except he can't. Because they cost roughly over one million yen. Not to mention regular society doesn't exactly  _enjoy_  such finery or the people who are in possession of one. As much as Makoto would absolutely love to own a catboy, the people of Iwatobi like him very much and would possibly be highly disgusted and appalled by such a thing. Also, there has never been a catboy in Iwatobi. Mostly the rich families of Tokyo have them in part secret because they like staying out of the newspapers. Still… if he had the chance…

Makoto comes back down to planet Earth and notices he's grasping the magazine quite hard. He loosens his grip and curses himself for wrinkling the page. This magazine had cost three months savings and had been extremely difficult to find, what with there only being a few copies made each issue date. This particular printing was a special edition full of high res glossy pictures.

He may or may not enjoy thinking up wild fantasies. Not that anyone is ever going to find out.

_I'm in deep_ , Makoto thinks to himself, trying to reevaluate his obsession. He can't stop though. Catboys. Just the sound of that word gets him excited. Beautiful men with adorable cat ears and tails, sharp little eye teeth showing through their smiles. Oh the clothes he'd put on one. It would be grand-

His manager walks past and Makoto tries hard not to flinch. He slowly closes the magazine and gets back to work. Maybe he shouldn't bring the magazine here anymore. More often than not Makoto would unconsciously lose himself in the sleek pages. Tomorrow he'd try leaving it at home.

* * *

Six p.m. and work is over for the day. On Fridays he never stays later than that. No one did on Fridays. Makoto  _could_ stay late, but he'd much rather be in his quiet little apartment or out with friends.

There are two ways he can take home. The fast way or the scenic way. Since he's in no hurry, Makoto decides to wander through the tightly knit houses and hills that make up Iwatobi. The clouds are dark grey and look heavy, but the weather didn't say anything about rain. He leisurely walks out of the business district and in to the less populated rural living area. The alleys are narrow and he takes his time maneuvering past garbage bins and bicycles until he's at a four way intersection. He needs to go straight in order to get home but as soon as he steps forward, a sound catches his ear.

Makoto stops and listens. A distant roll of thunder passes overhead. He's just about to move on when he hears it again. It's the light, sweet chime of a bell. A bell on an animal. Maybe someone's furry friend is digging around in a dumpster. It's very plausible. Makoto sighs to himself and he doesn't know why, but he looks into the alley on his left.

There, staring at him with icy blue eyes that look like topaz, is a boy. He's veiled in shadow but Makoto thinks he appears to be around his own age. Then, slowly, he looks him up and down, taking in the too tight jeans that seem to have been accidentally ripped and the stained white shirt. And then there it is. The plain black collar around his neck and when the boy shifts his weight, he sees the bell and hears it sing.

_Dear god please don't let me be imagining this please let this be real I swear I'll get Ren and Ran the best birthday present this year so please please please-_

The boy's hair lifts up, and no, that's not hair, those are  _ears_. Two identical black ears, tuffs of light grey fur on the inside, directed at him, listening. Makoto wants to fall to his knees. He can't even comprehend this. Maybe he's dreaming. He has to be. There's no way a catboy would be  _here_  in some trash filled back alley of Iwatobi. There's just no way.

But there has to be some sort of way, because the catboy twitches his nose and lifts his head and Makoto finally blinks because his eyes are starting to water. He has to say something.

"Ah, um, are you lost?" is the jumbled mess he asks. Because really, why else would the boy be here?

No response.

"Are you hurt?"

No response.

"Are you hungry?" Makoto is starting to think that possibly the boy can't speak. He had read about how some indecent owners wouldn't allow their pets to be taught human language.

At hearing this, the boy's eyes grow wider and he steps forward and there's his tail, all sleek charcoal and graceful. Makoto thinks that if this were an anime he'd be having an embarrassing nose bleed right about now. But this is real life and he needs to pull himself together. Overhead another rumble rolls on and Makoto glances up. The sky definitely looks like rain now. At least he's only about five minutes from home.

He stands still and the catboy hesitantly walks forward until he's stopping in front of Makoto. Up close, Makoto lets himself freely look him over. The boy is slightly covered in dirt but he still looks soft, his supple pale skin glowing and Makoto's fingers itch, wanting to touch him. But he can't. There has to be a reason why this boy is here, why he won't or can't answer.

A raindrop hits Makoto's cheek and it pulls him into reality.

"It's going to start raining. If you want, you can come home with me and I'll make us something to eat." Makoto turns on his heels and walks, ears straining. A few moments later he hears the repeated jingle of the bell and his stomach twists hard. He can't believe it. The catboy is actually following him home. It's like Christmas, New Years, and his birthday all wrapped into one. No, it's better than all that. He feels light on his feet and it's unbelievable.

Shortly they arrive at Makoto's perfectly tiny apartment and he gets out his key. He's on the first floor, left side, no stairs to climb, and he quickly grabs the mail from the box and turns the doorknob just as the rain really starts to pick up. He goes inside and holds the door open.

The boy waltzes in as if he lives there and Makoto smiles happily. He closes the door and locks if for good measure. The lights come on and he goes into the kitchen. He looks out the window above the sink and outside it has started pouring. He thinks the catboy is lucky he had arrived at the right time. Speaking of said catboy.

Makoto turns around and listens. He hears the sound of water and is momentarily confused as he walks to the bathroom. The door is open and inside the boy is already sitting in the bathtub, watching the water pour in through the facet. It takes Makoto's brain a minute to register that the boy is indeed naked and his dirty clothes are strewn about the floor. He still has the collar on. Makoto, not able to form coherent words so he keeps his mouth shut, picks up the clothes and puts them in the nearby laundry basket. He steps slowly over to the boy in the tub who has just closed his eyes. He looks so relaxed.

"You're such a pretty thing," Makoto finds himself letting slip out as soon as he's next to the tub. The boy's eyes lazily open and  _yes_  they are the most gorgeous blue he has even seen. Like the ocean at sunrise, all full of glitter. He could look and never get tired of them. "Ah, your collar." Makoto is close enough now, kneeling next to the bathtub, to finally see the small golden tag that's attached next to the silver bell. It has  _Haruka_  inscribed in simple Kanji on the face of it.

"Haruka. That's a beautiful name," Makoto says again without really thinking. Haruka reaches forward and shuts off the tap, the bath being filled to the top now. He sits back and closes his eyes, ears pleasantly forward, content. Makoto wants to touch him, but he restrains himself. "Such a cute baby," he mumbles to himself before shaking his head. Why is he losing his composure around Haruka?

Haruka's stomach growls loudly and his ears twitch. Makoto can't help but laugh.

"Right, food. I'll go make us some."

He stands and heads back into the kitchen. The refrigerator is pulled open and Makoto peers inside. He doesn't have much. A jug of barely tea, some left over sushi, cold miso soup, and a half carton of eggs. It's a rather sorry sight. Makoto frowns and instead goes to the cupboard below the sink. Here he finds a couple of tins of tuna and mackerel. These will do. Also there's a bag of rice. Tuna, eggs, and rice? He goes with it. Living on his own has taught him that you eat what you can whenever there's time.

Soon enough the food is ready and he sets his small dining table. It can seat maximum three people, but he only has two chairs, not much room for anymore. He puts the platefuls of food down with some chopsticks and next to Haruka's spot he sets the opened can of mackerel. He hadn't known what to really do with it so hopefully Haruka will like it straight from the tin.

He goes over to the bathroom and leans in the doorway. Haruka is just dunking his head under the water. He comes back up a moment later and shakes his head gracefully. His ears flick off the access water and it makes Makoto's heart flutter for a second. He really is a sight to see.

Haruka looks over at him before standing suddenly and Makoto whips his head in the opposite direction, face burning in a blush. "Ah, a towel! I'll grab you one, right," he stutters out and runs off to his bedroom where most of his laundry sits in piles. He scoops up a towel before shuffling back to the bathroom and holding it out to Haruka. The boy takes it and proceeds to dry himself. "Oh, clothes too. Right. God, I'm a mess," Makoto mutters and once again goes back to his room and finds one of his too large button up shirts and a pair of boxers. It'll have to do for now.

Back again and Haruka accepts the clothes. He finishes buttoning up the shirt with skilled fingers and yea, it's too big on him. The neck line shows much of his shoulder and puts his collar on display. It's actually really sexy but Makoto mentally slaps himself. He can't be thinking that. The food is getting cold.

Haruka follows him out to kitchen and he practically pounces at the table when he sees the food. Makoto watches as he goes for the mackerel first, wolfing it down in a couple bites.  _Did he even chew?_  Makoto asks himself. He carefully sits down opposite Haruka and starts eating. He tries not to watch the catboy too much but he can't help it. The boy is gorgeous and those upright ears seem to be focused on him. Haruka uses chopsticks expertly, plate slowly becoming empty.

When they finish Makoto leans back in his chair, thinking that tuna, eggs, and rice was actually a great combination. Haruka is staring at his practically clean plate (he had licked it afterwards which Makoto found adorable) with a sort of sad look. Then Makoto remembers something.

"Your collar… You didn't take it off in the bath."

Haruka looks at him and brings up a hand. He slips a finger under the leather and slowly rotates it, showing Makoto that there is no latch. Looks like it had been made to stay on and couldn't be removed. It makes Makoto feel a bit dejected. He wonders what Haruka's owner is like. Probably some super possessive and perverted jerk that doesn't understand catboys are human too, even if they are sold and basically valued like pets.

Which makes Makoto feel guilty about his sexual fantasies. As much as he wants to have a catboy cater to all his disgusting kinks, he also pledged to treat them like they are humans, like he thinks they should be treated. And there's Haruka, sitting in front of him now, collar chiming as he removes his hand and just stares at him. He's beautiful and almost untouchable and Makoto doesn't know what the fuck he's going to do now. 

* * *

Makoto is starting to believe that Haruka can't speak. Or won't speak. He can speculate all he wants though he really should try asking Haruka. But Makoto finds that it might be rude to. So he keeps his spinning thoughts to himself and clears away the table of dishes. Haruka goes into the living room and sprawls out on the old beat up couch. Makoto watches as Haruka scoops up the television remote and the TV comes to life.

"Ah, I only have the free cable channels, sorry. But there's a good cooking one that has easy to follow recipes that are usually interesting…" Makoto knows he is starting to ramble so he stops talking and refocuses his attention on the dishes. He washes them on autopilot, trying to wrap his mind around this whole situation. Is Haruka here to stay then? Or will he leave soon? Will he wait until the morning? Makoto doesn't know what to do. He had never mentally prepared himself for this day because he thought that it would never come.

But the fact is that there's a catboy in his living room, watching his television. He had eaten his food and used his bath. It was all real and Makoto can't help but smile in excitement. He bites his bottom lip, warning himself not to get too hopeful. Haruka can walk out the door at any moment and he doesn't think he has the heart to try to stop him. As much as Makoto is a fan of catboys, he isn't going to try to force Haruka to stay with him. It is one aspect of the whole catboy world he despises. Owners have complete control over their pets since they are the ones who paid for them. Haruka isn't his. He wonders where his real owner is and what he's doing.

Makoto dries his hands and pulls the sink plug, watching the soapy water swirl down the drain. What is  _Haruka_ doing exactly? There's no way in hell an owner would ever kick out a catboy. He doesn't even think it's allowed. After all, catboys don't have any identification on them. They possibly have birth certificates but Makoto isn't one hundred percent sure. He'd need to do more research. Maybe his laptop would cooperate with him tonight. It's a dinosaur and usually refuses to connect to the wireless internet he sucks in from the people on the floor above him.

There is suddenly an odd noise from the living room and Makoto leans back to look towards the couch. Haruka has his arms extended out tall above him, back curving in a blissful stretch. His mouth is slightly open and is issuing the same noise. It sounds much like a cat yawning and it's even more attractive with the ring of the bell. Makoto watches as Haruka then brings his arms down along the back of the couch, fingers kneading into the cushioned top. There's a low rumbling that gets louder and Makoto realizes that Haruka is  _purring_.

In an instant he crosses the room and stands quietly behind the couch, looking down at the utterly content Haruka. He's perfectly still, body rising and falling evenly with his breathing. His down-turned eyes are closed but Makoto is close enough to see the lids quiver lightly. The purring comes to a stop. He unconsciously reaches out a hand, moving it haltingly onward until it is a few centimeters from Haruka's head. Daringly, Makoto lets his hand rest ever so lightly between Haruka's ears. His hair is silky and sort of feels like fur. It's a strange mix of human hair and fur that Makoto delicately pets. He holds his breath when Haruka's right ear swivels back. Makoto runs his fingers closer to it and applies a tad more pressure, sliding down until he's right behind the ear. He gives an experimental scratch.

Haruka starts purring again and Makoto sighs in relief. His petting becomes significantly bolder, thinking that Haruka has accepted him. He lets his fingers go deeper, touching his scalp and making sure to run his nails along it. Haruka relaxes under his touch, chin falling on the back of the couch, his purring becoming louder. Makoto brings up his other hand that has been at his side and runs his fingers across Haruka's bare arms. His skin is impossibly velvety and cool despite the warm temperature of the room. Makoto reaches the kneading hands and stops to look at them. Haruka's nails are quite long and give off a clean sort of shine.

Makoto is about to touch those as well when Haruka's hands suddenly capture his. His purring goes almost silent as he digs the tips of those sharp nails in. Makoto is momentarily shocked and aroused. He stops his petting and freezes. Haruka opens his gem-like eyes and tips his head to look up at Makoto's face. He huffs through his nose before releasing Makoto and turning to sit on the couch like a normal person, fixated on the television screen.

Makoto doesn't know what to make of Haruka. He's very much like a cat, but at the same time he's like a boy. Or, well, Makoto doesn't know exactly how old Haruka is, but he's guessing he's in his teens. Maybe boy isn't the best word to use?

He's trying to think of what else to call Haruka when the bell chimes. He looks down to see Haruka fingering his collar, seemingly uncomfortable with it. That's right. There isn't any way to take it off. It looks like leather though, so Makoto proposes an idea.

"Do you want me to cut it off? Your collar that is."

Haruka halts in his scratching and his eyes meet Makoto's. He stares at him, unblinking before shrugging and then nodding once, adverting his gaze again to the television. Makoto smiles softly and moves to the kitchen where he has a pair of heavy duty scissors. He comes back and holds them out, signaling to Haruka that he is going to be coming near him with a sharp tool.

Haruka stays perfectly still as Makoto sits down next to him on the small couch. He slides the bottom blade under the surprisingly tight collar then holds Haruka's hair out of the way. Makoto, as careful as he can be, cuts through the leather of the collar. It falls into Haruka's lap, the bell jingle sounding oddly defeated. Makoto moves back and offers Haruka a smile.

"Better?"

Haruka looks down at the collar in his lap and picks it up. His fingers trace over the carved lettering set against the possibly real gold of the tag. Makoto watches as Haruka's eyes go dewy as he rolls the bell, making it sing. Makoto shivers.

"You're such a pretty boy," Makoto finds himself murmuring aloud. Haruka flicks his eyes and an ear as he catches Makoto's words. Makoto fakes a cough before turning away.  _I need to stop saying those things out loud,_ he silently tells himself. But it's not a thing that can be helped. He's been lusting over catboys for several years now and he isn't planning to stop anytime soon. Especially not when there is one right in front of him, sitting calmly, tail swishing in a repeated rhythm. Haruka is absolutely captivating and Makoto has a hard time looking away.

He has to though, because it's getting late. He likes to go to bed at a decent time even on weekends as to not ruin his schedule. Usually that's wrecked by his friends dragging him out every damn weekend…

"Shit. Shit, shit,  _shit_." Makoto grips the arm rest of the couch as Haruka tilts his head, confused. His friends. His fucking friends always come over and forcibly drag him out to the movies or shopping or something or other. Friends that know of his odd obsession but don't know that he is currently housing said obsession. And if they find out Makoto just knows Nagisa is going to tell the entire population of Iwatobi. Then he'd probably lose his job and have to move, and maybe the authorities would find him because they'd think he had stolen Haruka and then throw him in jail.

He stops clutching onto the couch and breaths. As much as it would kill it, he  _can_  just tell Haruka to leave. If Haruka leaves, it won't be his problem anymore. He can go on living his perfectly boring life and maybe try to move beyond his sick obsession. Move beyond spending hours on end staring at those glossy pictures of untouchable catboys in compromising positions. Move beyond thinking of how he'd dress them up in jeweled collars and mini shorts. Move  _beyond_  the fact that he is in much too deep of water and is going to drown because Haruka is looking at him intensely, eyes positively glowing and Makoto can't, he fucking _can't_ kick Haruka out. He's too selfish. He doesn't want Haruka to go back to his owner or find a new one.  _He_  wants to be that owner. Or, to be that friend, that lover? He doesn't know which one is more suitable for his current situation and feelings.

Everything he's thinking shatters when Haruka utters a small 'nya'. His neck hurts from how fast he turns it but he doesn't even care. Makoto feels his mouth go dry as Haruka rests his head against Makoto's shoulder and brings his feet up off the floor to curl them half underneath himself. His hands still rest in his lap, holding onto his collar. Makoto feels the heat from Haruka seeping into his side.

_I'm in hell. No, heaven. Both. I'm in both right now and there's no clear way to get out._

* * *

He eventually has to move away from Haruka because there are a few important calls he has to make. Somehow he has to convince Nagisa and Rin that he's sick this weekend and cannot go out and take part in the usual shenanigans. Even if he does love when they go swimming. He can possibly go, making sure they don't visit his house, but he doesn't want to leave Haruka alone. There's the nagging thought that Haruka will just up and leave. There's also the thought that he'd possibly just stay, which would be wonderful, but he doesn't know right now. It's too early to tell.

Makoto makes the calls. He puts on his best sick voice and somehow manages to get both his friends to promise they won't come over at all this weekend. Yes, it is probably something contagious he got from work. No, he doesn't need any TLC, he can take care of himself, thank you very much. He hangs up the phone twenty minutes later with a huge sigh of relief. Now, he can spend the weekend freely mulling over what to do with Haruka. What to do with this whole unbelievable situation.

He gives his face a quick light slap on each cheek before going back to the couch where Haruka is currently looking extra fine, all snuggled into the throw pillows, apparently sleeping. His ears prick at Makoto's movements so he can't be totally out of it.

"Haruka. You can stay the night but… but either you leave tomorrow or you stay forever. I mean, not forever, dammit, I mean- just stay. That's all. I don't want to trap you here and force you to live with me because I'm not actually your owner but feel free to accept me as… as a person… in your life? I don't know how to say this…" He really should have prepared more in advance. "So no hard feelings if you want to leave. I mean it. And if you stay, then we'll figure something out. Um, yeah. I'll bring out a blanket now," Makoto awkwardly finishes and retreats to his bedroom closet to find a spare blanket. He comes back out a moment later, Haruka in the same spot, and gently spreads it out over him.

He closes the window curtains and turns off the lights. It's half past eight but Makoto decides to retire to his room and attempt to use the internet. If Haruka ends up staying then he's going to need to do a lot more extensive research. He closes his bedroom door, not knowing if it's rude or not, but deciding that maybe it's better this way. Makoto climbs into his full size bed and picks up his laptop from the nightstand. He settles in, opting to use his glasses, so he takes those from his nightstand as well. Makoto turns on the bedside lamp and gets to work.

He ends up researching for an hour. And that hour turns into another. And then another. When it's three a.m. he feels lethargic and ready to pass out so he saves what he's doing turns off his computer. He sets it back on the nightstand and goes to shut off the lamp and there Haruka is, standing silently in front of the door, collar free and in the same clothes he had been given before. Makoto blinks a couple times before offering a tired smile. He thinks, _what are you doing in here?_  But never gets to say it out loud. His eyes close and he's out.

* * *

Makoto starts awake before coming to the realization that it's a weekend so there's no need to worry about what time it is. Still, he seeks out the clock sitting on his wardrobe and reads that it is almost eleven a.m.. Usually he wakes up at nine on weekends, so it's not too bad, considering he went to bed at three. Makoto rubs at his eyes and notices that his glasses are gone. Hadn't he went to sleep in them?

A quick look at the nightstand shows that they are there, resting on top of his laptop. He doesn't remember putting them there. Weird. Wait… he remembers that Haruka had been in his room. Or maybe that had just been his wishful thinking. Makoto sighs and sits up. He's startled when he hears a low whine come from next to him.

"Wha- Haruka?" Indeed Haruka is there, curled up next to him and practically smashed against the wall. The bed isn't the best size for two pretty much grown adult males. Haruka's ears twitch towards him but he doesn't raise his head. Makoto is then aware,  _very_ aware, that he is in bed with Haruka. He's in his too small bed next to a sleeping catboy and it is morning and he might be getting a bit too  _excited._

Makoto opens his mouth to say something, he doesn't know what, but doesn't get to because Haruka is once again doing his seductive stretching, legs knocking into Makoto's and arms almost hitting him in his face. His back arches beautifully off the mattress and Haruka lets out a high pitched whine that goes straight to Makoto's cock. He swallows roughly, heart suddenly slamming in his chest.

Haruka opens his eyes and looks straight at Makoto. They look even better with the natural sunlight filtering in through the window. His pupils are like slits and he knows that he's going to have a problem in his pants unless he looks away  _now_.

Makoto forces himself to focus on everything but Haruka. The pleasant weather, the noisy guy across the building from him, the quiet people above him that are only annoying when they run the vacuum cleaner, and the sound of a dog barking somewhere as a scooter speeds by. He's calming down thankfully.

Until Haruka flops into his lap, chest rumbling happily and all of Makoto's tranquil thoughts get punched hard out of the way. Haruka looks at him out of the corner of his eye and Makoto bites hard on his tongue, not knowing what to do. His hands twitch and he just  _really_  doesn't know what to do. He knows what he  _wants_  to do but he isn't going to give into that side of himself. Even if he wants nothing more to roughly push Haruka onto his back, rip off those stupid boxers he had given him, and fuck his tempting little ass until he's crying out so loud that the other people in the apartment can hear.

Haruka's ears lay back in an instant. His deep purring stops and he gives Makoto an expression, one that looks like he just  _knows_  what Makoto is thinking and doesn't like it one bit. Makoto lets out a fake laugh, unable to meet Haruka's gaze.

"Uh, I, have to use the bathroom. So maybe if you could move? Please."

With a displeased huff Haruka gets up off of Makoto and leaves the room. Makoto is still for a moment before getting up and following after him. Turns out though that Haruka had went into the bathroom and not only closed the door, but locked it too. Makoto tries the handle and sighs. He hopes he didn't scare Haruka. He hadn't even said anything! But maybe somehow his thoughts are easy to read. Makoto gives up thinking and goes to the kitchen to attempt to make something for a late breakfast. He really does need to go shopping.

Opting for rice, the leftover miso soup, and another can of mackerel for Haruka, Makoto quickly puts breakfast together. When he's finished the bathroom door opens and Haruka comes out. He lifts his head a bit, catching the smell of food before strolling into the kitchen and over to the table where he proceeds to eat. Makoto smiles and joins him. It seems the best way to Haruka's heart is through food.

They eat in silence and when they are done Makoto leaves the table for the bathroom. He can only hold it in for so long. While taking possibly the best piss of his life, Makoto tries to think of what to do today. He definitely needs to venture out to go get food, but he doesn't want to leave Haruka here alone. He can, Makoto guesses, but he feels strangely protective of him. And it seems like Haruka has chosen to stay, which makes him oddly giddy.

He flushes the toilet and gives his hands a quick wash before exiting the bathroom. He stops outside the door. Haruka is in the kitchen, but in front of the sink. The water is running and he's doing the dishes and Makoto just about has a heart attack.  _Does this mean he's really going to stay? Please tell me yes. Please._ Makoto carefully walks over to Haruka, distantly wondering what he'd look like in an apron.

"Haru-chan, you don't need to wash them." Makoto almost chokes.  _Haru-chan?_  Where had  _that_ come from?! Haruka stops in his scrubbing and throws a glare at Makoto, ears flat against his head. Makoto steps back and holds up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry! Um… is just Haru okay?"

Haruka looks like he's thinking it over before giving a quick nod and going back to the dishes. Makoto lets out a breath of relief and travels back to his room to get changed and ready for the day. He's in the process of pulling on his favorite orange T-shirt when something occurs to him.

_I can bring Haru shopping with me. He can just wear a hat and some pants to hide his tail. Wait… how is his tail out if he's wearing my boxers?_

Makoto quickly dresses and comes back into the kitchen where Haruka is just finishing up the dishes. Makoto steps up behind Haruka and lifts the bottom of the too large shirt. Haruka's tail is sticking out of the fly that is meant to be in the front. So he's wearing them backwards. It's oddly creative of him.

He's obviously staring for too long because his hand gets swatted away when Haruka turns around and gives him an annoyed look. Makoto apologies and they have a silent stare down.

"Ah, Haru, do you want to come shopping? I need to get food and we can maybe pick out some clothes for you," Makoto offers.

"Fine."

Makoto chokes on his spit. _Did Haruka just talk? Holy shit._ Makoto attempts to form words, eyes sparkling. He can't believe it. He feels… oddly embarrassed.

"You can talk?!" Makoto blurts, blush high on his cheeks.

Haruka lets out a huff and shrugs, "Yes, but it's a pain."

_Holy shit. His voice is beautiful._ Makoto is sure that he's going to die from all this.

"Please! Um… That is, please talk more. If it's not too much trouble. I've been treating you like an actual cat all this time and I probably should have been more considerate-"

"Okay," Haruka interrupts and Makoto snaps his mouth shut. He said okay. Makoto feels weird. He feels like he's seeing Haruka for the first time again. He is less like a cat and more like an actual person. It's strange, but nice. Very strange and very nice.

Makoto is finally able to gather himself and goes back to his bedroom. Haruka follows after him and watches as he digs through his closet, throwing around various clothes.

"I know I have a smaller shirt in here somewhere. And possibly some old jeans that I grew out of. I hardly ever throw things like that away." His voice is slightly muffled but Haruka can hear him just fine. He emerges a few minutes later holding a soft grey shirt, the faded pair of jeans he was talking about, and some sandals. "Ah, the hat." He goes back in until he finds that as well. It's a black baseball cap with IWATOBI stamped on the front. He hands these to Haruka who accepts them.

Makoto removes himself from the tightly packed closet and turns around to find Haruka shirtless. Makoto sucks in a breath, staring at the supple expansion of skin. His abs are lightly defined and Makoto can tell that Haruka  _has_  to be around his age. His eyes travel back up and land on light pink nipples.

_Ah… catboy nipples… they're so cute…_ Makoto's eyes go hazy and he thinks he might be drooling but then Haruka pulls on the T-shirt and the sight is gone just as quick as it had come. Makoto watches as Haruka lays back his ears and puts on the hat, securing it in place by tightening the strap in the back. Once he's finished getting dressed Makoto gives him a once over.

"It suits you. You look like a regular kid."

"I'm not a kid. I'm almost nineteen," Haruka replies back, crossing his arms in a matter of fact way, bored expression on his face. Makoto is momentarily caught off guard by that smooth voice, but finally registers what Haruka just said.

"Almost? When's your birthday?"

"June thirtieth."

"Ah, that's next week Tuesday."

Haruka nods in confirmation. Makoto offers a smile and searches out his wallet and key. Once found, he leads the way out of the apartment and into the streets.

It's a perfectly sunny summer day. A bit on the hot side, but not unbearable. There are a few high clouds that pass by the sun, giving temporary shade. It's late enough that last night's rain is almost visibly all dried up. Makoto is in a great mood until he comes to a stop, Haruka stopping as well and giving him a look.

"I just realized something. I never told you my name."

"Makoto Tachibana. It's on the mailbox," Haruka says before continuing to walk, Makoto following shortly after.

Soon they are in the busy shopping district. They walk the semi-crowded streets until Makoto points out his usual clothing store. They enter, the air conditioning billowing over them. It's a decently sized store with a line of changing stalls at the back. The prices are low and Makoto tells Haru he can pick out a couple of outfits and once he gets paid next week they can come and get more.

After trying on a few different sets Haruka picks out two plain blue T-shirts, tan cargo shorts, and one pair of good fitting jeans (that have enough room for his tail not to show through). Makoto also lets him get a pair of lavender flats. They pay and leave the shop, Haruka seemingly a bit happier. It's hard to tell. Haruka's face is usually a plain slate.

Next they move on to the groceries, which turns out to be Haruka's favorite part. Makoto steers the cart while Haruka picks out various items. He goes for mainly fresh mackerel and tuna, along with a few choice vegetables. With that is a gallon of milk, orange juice, more eggs, and some ice pops. Makoto thoroughly enjoys the trip. It's like he's out on a date. Well… not a date. Do people go grocery shopping as part of a date? Probably not. Makoto doesn't know. What he does know is that spending domestic time with Haruka is actually really enjoyable and something he can get used to.

A few hours later and they are back home, arms full of bags. They set them on the dining table and Makoto gets to work putting the correct items in the fridge. Haruka throws off the hat and shakes his head, ears perking up. He rubs at them, looking annoyed.

"Hats suck."

Makoto laughs while setting the ice pops in the freezer and closing the door. He looks at Haruka who's still giving his ears a massage.

"Oh yeah, what about your regular ears? Or, I mean, the human ones? The ones like mine?"

"What about them?"

"Do they hear things? Or are the ones on top only like decoration. Ah, I can't remember if I read anything about that. I'm just curious."

Haruka stops messing with his cat ears. "They both can hear. I don't know how to describe it but it's like they are in sync with each other, except the top ones react like a cat's does." Makoto nods at this, mentally filing it away, telling himself that he needs to do more extensive research on how his beloved catboys functioned. Interacting with Haruka in the flesh makes Makoto understand there is way more realism to the whole catboy thing. They aren't like toys or dolls. The magazine pictures are pretty, but they don't do them justice at all.

Haruka gathers up his new clothes and takes them into Makoto's room. Makoto meanwhile balls up all of the plastic bags and puts them in a drawer in the counter next to the stove. He takes a moment to run information through his head like when garbage day is, what week they accepted plastics and what week is paper, how much his next pay check is probably going to be and how much of that went towards rent, food, and the like. He's off in space when he hears the sound of the bathtub being filled. It turns out Haruka really likes baths.

Makoto observes from the doorway as Haruka strips expertly out of his clothes and into the barely filled tub. He enjoys the brief view of his perky ass before it's gone. Haruka lets out a hum of contentment that has Makoto smiling.

"Oh yeah, we forget to get you pajamas," Makoto states out loud. How could they have forgotten such a thing? He looks at the sink to see that Haruka had found his spare toothbrush at least.

"It's fine. I'll wear the shirt from last night."

Makoto gives Haruka a smile and is about to say that it's a  _great_  idea when the doorbell rings. Makoto tilts his head, wondering who it can be. Maybe it's the mail person. It seems like the poor old guy always got confused. Makoto goes to the door and looks through the peephole.

It's Nagisa.

Oh, shit. Nagisa.

Makoto sprints back to the bathroom, dunks his head in Haruka's tub of water, and then proceeds to slap his own face. He takes a quick look in the mirror to make sure it looks red enough before grabbing the towel Haruka had brought in and gesturing at him.

"You need to hide,  _now_."

Haruka stares at him, bored expression on his face. "What?"

"You need to hide! Take the towel and get into my closet, now! Nagisa is here and I can't have him see you!"

Haruka doesn't move. His ears lay back and he looks away. "No."

"Fucking- Fine, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Makoto reaches into the water and pulls out Haruka, who doesn't put up as much of a fight as he thought he would. Maybe he's surprised? Makoto wraps the towel around him as he hears the doorbell ring two more times. He rushes to his room with a struggling catboy clawing at his back and throws him on top of the mess he had made earlier. He shuts the door and turns the lock. He doesn't know why the stupid closet has a lock but he's pretty fucking thankful.

"Now  _please_  stay quiet. Please!" Makoto rushes back to the door, running a hand through his damp hair and giving another pat to his face. He slowly opens it and Nagisa grins at him.

"Mako-chan, surprise! I brought you some homemade chicken noodle soup! Well, I didn't make it, my mom did, but I know it's one of your favorites. And since you're sick, I thought it'd be nice to bring some over!" Nagisa explains in a cheerful voice, pushing past Makoto and into his house. He sets the small pot on the table and spins on the tiled floor to face his friend.

"Wow, your face is really red. Are you taking it easy?" he sounds genuinely concerned and while Makoto is thankful, he really needs him to leave,  _now_.

"Ah yea, it's just in its peak right now. It'll be over soon." Makoto wipes at his noise and clears his throat.  _Come on Nagisa, take a hint…_

Nagisa smiles big, turns to the living room, and Makoto feels like planning a murder.

"Nagisa, you should go. I don't want you catching this. I feel like total shit right now," Makoto tries to explain, but Nagisa shakes his head and plops down on the coach. Makoto follows, chancing a glance into his room. Nothing out of the ordinary and Haruka is being quiet. Good.

"Mako-chan, come on! I'll be fine. I just really wanted to see you. Rin-chan says he's too busy and I know better than to bother him when he is. Gou-chan is out of town visiting a friend. Rei-chan is working this weekend so I don't have anyone else! Can't I stay?" Nagisa tries for his sweetest voice and leans over the back of the couch.

There's the low chime of the bell that sounds like the death knell to Makoto's ears.

_Oh my fucking god just strike me down now._

"Eh, what's this?" Nagisa moves to the side and picks up Haruka's collar. The collar Haruka must have left just lying on the damn couch last night. Things can't get any worse, can they? "Ha-ru-ka. Haruka. Mako-chan, are you still obsessed with catboys? Is that why you have this collar? Who's Haruka?"

Makoto feels like he's going to faint. He wants the world to swallow him up. How can he possibly hide this from Nagisa? Nagisa who can read him like a book.

"Ah, maybe this is what Mako-chan gets off too-"

"N-no! It isn't like that! Nagisa, please, I'm begging you, can you go? I feel really sick right now and I need to lie down and sleep this off."

Thankfully, oh yes,  _thankfully,_  Nagisa stands with a disappointed shrug and leaves the collar on the couch.

"Fine, I know when I'm unwanted. But Mako-chan, I can tell you're hiding something. I'll get it out of you eventually! Make sure to eat the soup and get better soon!" Nagisa skips to the door, gives a wave, and then he's gone.

Makoto heaves a giant sigh of relief and then proceeds to almost have a heart attack when he hears Haruka pounding his fists into the closet door. He rubs at his eyes. What has he gotten himself into? A short walk over and Makoto is opening the closet door. Haruka falls out at his feet, still wrapped in the towel. Makoto looks down at him and then lets out a very unmanly yell as Haruka proceeds to bite his ankle quite hard.

"What the fuck! Don't  _bite_  me!" Makoto pulls his leg away from Haruka and retreats to his bed to survey the damage. Haruka squints his eyes at Makoto, ears flat.

"You locked me in a closet. Of course I'm going to bite you."

"I  _had_  to! Do you not understand? I can't have anyone know you're here, especially not that loud mouth. If the police find out then I'll get in big trouble since you belong to someone else." Makoto gently touches his ankle and hisses at the sting. There is only a few drops of blood at the puncture areas. Makoto grits his teeth. He needs to calm down.

Haruka stands up, towel forgotten on the floor. He gracefully steps over to Makoto seated on the bed, kneels, and pushes his prodding hand aside. Makoto's breathe hitches as Haruka brings his face close to the wound and gives it a sluggish lick. Makoto's anger dissolves and he shudders when Haruka gives another lick. On reflex, Makoto sets his hand on Haruka's head, threading his fingers through the still wet hair.

Makoto watches him intently as Haruka's eyes become slits, lids almost closed. His tongue travels up farther, away from the bite, Makoto's hand guiding Haruka as he reaches his knee and then the edge of his shorts. He stops there and rests his forehead against Makoto's knee.

"Sorry." It's uttered so quiet that Makoto almost doesn't catch it. But he does hear it and it makes him smile fondly.

"It's okay."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon is spent on the couch, side by side, watching shit television that Makoto doesn't have much interest in. He stares blankly at the screen and wonders if Haruka would like swimming. But there's no logical way to take Haruka out in public. They can hide his ears with a cap but his tail is another story. They could try swimming trunks, but it might be risky. Still, it's something to think about.

"So, you have some weird obsession with catboys, right?" Haruka attempts to make conversation and Makoto once again chokes on his own saliva. He coughs a few times before giving Haruka a wide eyed look.

"Where did you-"

"When your friend was over. The walls are like paper."

"Ah…" Makoto blushes and shifts uncomfortably. He tries to focus on the television but it's no use. The cat is out of the bag now. He wonders if there's any possible way around having this super embarrassing discussion. But Haruka is relentless.

"It's kind of gross. People fawning over us and selling us like sex slaves. Not letting us become educated. Ah, sorry, am I ruining your perfect idea of what catboys are?" Haruka turns to look at Makoto, face with that same classic bored expression. Makoto feels less embarrassed and more… disappointed. Maybe he's disappointed in himself? "Don't get me wrong though, it has its perks. I don't have to worry about anything normal people do. I live freely." Makoto looks at Haruka when he says that just in time to see a small genuine smile on his face before it's gone in a blink.

Haruka flicks his ear before reaching up and giving it a good scratch, still focused on Makoto. "And the sex is pretty damn good too."

Makoto bites down hard on the inside of his cheek and quickly turns away. He's starting to think he likes Haruka better when he isn't talking so much. Still, he's a mysterious guy.

"Your owner, where is he?" Makoto asks.

And then the light in Haruka's eyes is gone and even his ears droop. He crosses his arms and focuses on the coffee table.

"He's an asshole. That's why I left. I stole some money and managed to make it from Tokyo to here. I don't even know where here is other than it is called Iwatobi. But it took me a while by train and bus, so I hope it's far enough away." Haruka stops there and Makoto sees how he runs his tongue nervously over his teeth. His tail is twitching and hitting against the back of the couch.

"I'm sorry. About your owner," Makoto offers, but Haruka shakes his head.

"Don't apologize. It's my problem to deal with eventually."

Makoto furrows his eyebrows. So Haruka is planning on going back to deal with his owner? Well, it is the most logical thing to do. He can't stay here forever. Catboy owners paid a lot of money and like hell they're just going to let their property walk out on them. Makoto hopes that Haruka can make peace with his owner. He hopes he isn't the abusive type, but the way Haruka talks about him makes him sound like he is.

Haruka gives one of his customary stretches and pauses when his stomach growls. Makoto's face softens and Haruka gives him a look.

"Does Haru-chan want to eat?" Makoto asks sweetly and he receives an irritated look.

"No 'chan' and yes."

Makoto gets up off the couch and Haruka trails behind him.

* * *

It's midnight before Makoto decides that it's time to go to bed. After they had finished dinner Makoto had spent the remaining hours of daylight trying to teach Haruka how to play monopoly. In the end, Haruka ended up catching on and destroying Makoto easily. Of course they didn't finish the game but they played until they both were sick of collecting two hundred as they passed go.

Haruka insists on a midnight snack of mackerel so Makoto lets him have a tin. He tells him to brush his teeth straight afterwards.

While Haruka wolfs down the fish, Makoto gets ready for bed. Since Haruka had come along, his routine sleep schedule was very much ruined. He hopes it won't affect him when he goes back to work on Monday. But tomorrow is Sunday so he has one last day to try to make Haruka promise that he will stay put when he is off at work. That he will not open the door or go outside. They have to keep this as secret as possible.

Makoto makes himself comfortable on his well-used mattress. He'd love to get a new one, but mattresses are expensive. And if he wanted to get  _cat_   _things_  then he'd have to save up some cash. Haruka had also been pestering him about a Gameboy for entertainment because the television channels were just plain boring. Maybe Nagisa has a spare one he can borrow. The guy  _is_  pretty into video games.

He's just about to turn off the lamp when Haruka strolls into his room and nimbly climbs onto the bed to take the spot closest to the wall. Makoto, in a slight daze, tries to make a bit more room. A full size bed  _really_  is too small for two people. And then Makoto makes the mistake of looking down.

Haruka's on his back and his shirt hem, well technically it's Makoto's shirt but who cares, has come up and is resting much too high to be decent. Haruka's pale thighs looks radiant in the low light and Makoto mentally calls himself trash for letting himself be turned on by  _thighs_. Or just legs in general.  _All_ of Haruka in general is almost too disgustingly beautiful and Makoto has to swallow the saliva that has collected in his mouth. Fuck, he's in deep.

Haruka seems to notice him staring and slowly draws up his right leg. Makoto's eyes are fixed on the way Haruka brings it over his left leg, almost as if he's pretending to be shy.  _He's messing with me_ , Makoto thinks as Haruka turns slightly onto his side. Makoto knows Haruka is looking at his face, but he can't seem to take his eyes off those silky hairless legs. Strong legs that can possibly work wonders in the water, legs that he can imagine wrapping around his hips-

And then Haruka is once again flat on his back and that leg is suddenly extending over to Makoto, still so graceful and strong, and his foot lands on Makoto's calf and begins to make a leisurely journey upwards. Makoto lets his eyes flick over to Haruka's face finally and his stomach twists pleasantly at seeing the way Haruka now has a hand to his mouth, teeth latched onto a his index finger, glittering eyes like water the way they seem to quiver ever so slightly.

_Is he seducing me?_  Makoto asks himself the obvious. Of course Haruka is. Makoto has never actually been seduced before but he's beginning to run on instinct. Or maybe it's still his obsession with catboys. Whatever it is, it makes his body almost ache.

And when Haruka makes a small noise in the back of his throat Makoto finds himself missing something.

"I miss the sound of the bell," he confesses shyly and Haruka's foot comes to a rest just above his knee. Haruka moves his hand away from his mouth and for a minute he looks quite serious.

"I feel weird without a collar on. I feel almost too free," is the silky whisper that leaves Makoto wanting,  _craving_  Haruka's appetizing lips. He wants nothing more than to kiss him breathless. Haruka's tail makes a slow motion wave against the wall before going still again. The foot above his knee retreats as swiftly as it had arrived and it leaves Makoto feeling oddly cold.

Haruka closes his eyes and Makoto watches him for a full two minutes before turning off the lamp and going to sleep.


	2. Heat then Stir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by the ultra lovely and fabulous Dmnq8!

Surprisingly, Makoto wakes up at eight a.m. right on the dot. Maybe it's because he's so used to it. Not caring about the particular reason, he sits up and looks to his bed partner. Haruka is hidden, curled underneath the covers, and not even his head is out. Makoto pats the blankets where he presumes Haruka's arm is and gets a low, sleepy groan in response.

"Haru-chan, ah, Haru, I'm going to go get a few things quick. Like the Gameboy from Nagisa." Haruka doesn't reply so Makoto lets him sleep.

Before he goes he decides a quick bath is in order. Haruka has been hogging the tub lately and now he can use it freely.

After he's done bathing, he eats an easy breakfast of the soup Nagisa brought. Makoto empties the rest, about two more bowlfuls, into a container and stores it in the fridge. The borrowed pot gets washed and dried, and then Makoto is ready to go. He checks on Haruka one last time, who's still sleeping, then leaves the house.

Makoto is thankful for the nice weather as he boards the Sanin Main Line. By train Nagisa's place is only twenty-five minutes away. He hopes that his friend will be awake, though he highly doubts it. Nagisa never gets up before noon on weekends.

It's nine thirty when Makoto stands outside Nagisa's front door. He doesn't know if his parents are home or not. He rings the doorbell to find out.

Nagisa's mother answers and gives him a light smile. "Makoto-kun, how nice to see you."

"Good morning. Is Nagisa awake?"

She shakes her head a bit sadly and says, "He was out pretty late last night so he's still sleeping. You're welcome to come in and bother him." She notices Makoto holding the soup pot. "Oh, you finished it already. I hope you liked it."

"Ah, I still have some left. But thank you, it's really good. I appreciate it." Makoto  _is_  thankful and has no problem saying so, customary smile in place.

She steps to the side and Makoto enters. He slips off his shoes and Nagisa's mother takes the pot from him and disappears. He heads for Nagisa's room and walks in without knocking.

It's bright inside. The windows in Nagisa's room don't have any blinds, which is kind of odd. Makoto always wonders how his friend can sleep in such a bright room. But Nagisa looks just like Haruka, all bundled under his covers, hiding his face. Makoto tiptoes over to the bed and grabs onto the bottom of the blanket. With a hard pull it comes off and Nagisa growls.

"What the hell… Mako-chan? What are you doing here?"

Makoto drops the blanket on the floor and takes a seat at the edge of the bed. Nagisa sits up, rubbing at his eyes and running a hand through his mop of blond hair.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your Gameboy. You do have one, right? I've uh, taken a small interest in video games. Want to try them out. As a hobby." Makoto isn't good at lying but it seems like Nagisa, thankfully, takes the bait.

"Yea sure, I play my 3DS more so than the advanced, so you can borrow that. I have a lot of games, too. You feeling better? You sure were feisty yesterday."

Makoto smiles weakly. "Ah, I slept all day and ate the soup you brought. I feel much better today, thanks."  _Please be enough, this boy is a demon and I'm just a poor mortal._

Nagisa nods his head, still looking sleepy, and gets out of bed. He digs out his Gameboy, a container of games, and the charger. He hands these to Makoto.

"About this Saturday. You gonna to hang out with us? Rin-chan says he wants to go swimming because his friend Sousuke is back from Tokyo. You know Sousuke, right?"

Makoto remembers Sousuke vaguely. He isn't really friends with the guy but they had swam against each other in middle school tournaments.

"I know him a little, not enough to call him a friend though. And I don't know if this weekend will work out for me… I'll have to check my schedule and get back to you." Makoto is lying about the schedule part. He hardly ever has work to do on the weekends.

"Okay Mako-chan, text me later." Nagisa picks up his blanket from the floor and crawls back into bed. Makoto is about to leave when Nagisa calls to him.

"And the next time you visit don't you  _dare_  wake me up before noon."

Makoto tries not to take it to heart, but he reminds himself that making Nagisa angry is not a good thing. Not a good thing at all.

He leaves his friend's house and heads back to the train. His next stop is going to be the last before heading home.

* * *

When he gets home he quickly takes what he bought and packs it in the drawer with the plastic bags. He is sure that Haruka won't go snooping through it. He hopes.

Haruka is still in bed. But he's awake and he's using Makoto's laptop. Makoto didn't know that Haruka could even work a computer, so it's a mild surprise when he sees him. He looks natural, Haruka does, tapping away at the keys with his long nails. There's sound coming from the laptop and Makoto comes over to the bed to see what Haruka is doing.

He's watching a video on professional swimming. Well, that confirms Makoto's suspicions about Haruka liking water, even liking swimming of all things. Now he really wants to bring him to a pool and see how he takes to the water. They watch until the video ends and Haruka glances at him.

"At my previous place I was allowed to use the internet for an hour a week. It was monitored, though. My owner only let me watch videos that he thought were appropriate. Guess I haven't gotten out of the habit." Haruka closes the browser window and tries to give the computer over to Makoto.

"You can keep using it. I need to do some cleaning. Take some time to explore the internet,"  _Just please don't look at my bookmarks._ Makoto gives him a smile and Haruka goes back to the videos.

Makoto gets to work on cleaning up the house. He picks up all the dirty clothes he can find and piles them in the bathroom.  _Oh yeah, Haruka's clothes are still in the hamper_. He'll need to do laundry sometime this week. He never likes doing laundry because he has to physically go to the Laundromat and spend money washing and drying his clothes. It's a pain.

He gathers his supplies and wipes down all the surfaces with cleaning product and a rag before straightening his mess of newspapers, magazines, and books that are on his desk behind the couch. Once everything is in order he walks back to his room and to the closet. It's actually a fairly large closet, which Makoto is thankful for because it's his only means of storage. Inside, his vacuum rests in the far corner and he brings it out. Haruka is still on the computer, absorbed in what's happening on the screen in front of him.

Makoto decides to start in the bedroom to get it over with. Then he can close the door and let Haruka be in peace. He plugs it in, pushes the foot pedal so that the handle drops back, and presses the On button. It whirs to life loudly.

And then Haruka is standing on the bed, plastered to the far corner, uttering this fantastic yowl that sounds just like a cat and it has Makoto rapidly turning off the vacuum. Haruka's tail is stiff and bristled, a true sight to behold. His ears are tight against his head and Makoto has to bite his lip in order to keep his laugh in. So he is just like a cat, how he hates vacuums. It's adorable and quite arousing and Makoto feels filthy, but he loves it.

Makoto pushes the On button again and Haruka lets out another loud yelp, eyes two huge dark beads of blue. Makoto turns it off and this time can't retain the laugh that spills out. Haruka looks so  _terrified_  and it's almost too much for him to handle. He opens his mouth to address this but Haruka beats him to it.

"I hate vacuums. I don't have control over how it makes me scared. Put it away."

Makoto wonders if this is part of the reason why Haruka's owner can very well be abusive. Haruka is quite demanding, the total opposite of how a catboy is supposed to act. Makoto takes pity on him though.

"Let me just do this room and then I'll close the door. Sorry for scaring you," He means it, too. Even though Haruka's impossibly poofed tail and shivering body are attractive, he doesn't want to be mean to him. Well, he doesn't want to be  _too_  mean.

Haruka quickly exits the room and Makoto runs the vacuum, taking less than five minutes. Haruka slinks back in and onto the bed once Makoto's finished, putting the computer in his lap. Makoto takes the evil vacuum out into the living room and closes the door behind himself.

The rest of the small space is cleaned within a half hour and Makoto returns the vacuum to its previous area of residence. Haruka watches him, eyes in slits, body tense. But once it's put away he becomes relaxed and his usual self.

Next on Makoto's mental list is to make a call. Makoto finds his cell phone and dials in the number for his boss. He uses his best professional voice when requesting time off for next Tuesday, saying he can still work in the morning but that he'd like to have the afternoon off if possible. It's accepted because he hasn't used any of his limited vacation days and he hangs up with a bright smile. He tells Haruka the good news.

"I got off work for your birthday. Well, I'll be home by noon anyway. Is there a specific kind of cake you want?"

Haruka closes the laptop lid and tilts his head, thinking. He then announces, "I don't really like sweets. Is there a fish cake option?"

Makoto is momentarily confused. Does Haruka mean he wants actual fish cakes? Or a fish shaped cake? Maybe a cake that tastes like fish? He shakes his head of the thoughts.

"Ah, never mind, I'll pick out something good. Don't worry about it." Haruka shrugs at that and stares at him, eyes focused and unblinking. It's pretty cute and Makoto is sort of missing the short time he had called Haruka pretty out loud. Even if that had been  _totally_ accidental and  _very_ embarrassing.

Then Haruka's eyes become strangely clouded and start to quiver. His mouth parts and he takes in a quick breath. Makoto raises his eyebrows, wondering what Haruka is doing. He's never seen him like this before. Haruka chokes back a low whine and hastily turns his back to Makoto.  _What is going on with him?_

Makoto steps over to the bed to find that Haruka's body is shaking. He reaches out a hand to touch him and Haruka flinches. Makoto's stomach drops. He climbs onto the bed and tries once again to make contact with Haruka. His hands rests on a slim shoulder and he grips it, not letting Haruka move away this time. And all at once Haruka stops trembling and goes completely still.

"Haruk-" Makoto doesn't get to finish because Haruka suddenly has his face right in front of Makoto's, eyes positively sparkling before the lids close and he's kissing Makoto roughly. He can feel Haruka's pointed eye teeth pushing against his lips, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough that he feels it, feels it on his mouth and feels the way it makes his cock jump excitedly.

Haruka withdraws and instead starts to lick down Makoto's jaw, tongue hot and wet, trailing with tiny nips from his chin to his throat. Haruka maneuvers himself into Makoto's lap and pushes him to lay flat on the bed, knees on either side of Makoto's hips. Makoto sucks in a breath, dazed, hands uselessly immobile at his sides. He hadn't thought Haruka would be the one to just pounce on him like this-

There's a rough bite to his collarbone that has Makoto letting out a surprised cry. And then his ears pick up on the way Haruka is purring, the noise vibrating through his chest and becoming a fraction louder whenever he opens his mouth to take another lick at Makoto's skin. One skilled hand slinks under Makoto's shirt and pulls it up, nails scratching lightly against his stomach and chest. Haruka's eyes blink open and he raises his head to look down at Makoto before curving his back in that beautiful way of his as their lower bodies come into solid contact with each other. Haruka lets his mouth fall open in a pant and Makoto has to grit his teeth, the feeling of their clothed cocks rubbing together pleasantly is what Makoto has wished for and more.

And then Haruka's eyes become uncloudy and full of light and his purring stops. His hips halt and his face falls into a look of almost shock. Makoto is bewildered and raises a hand up towards him but Haruka springs off him and out of the room as if he had just seen the vacuum. Makoto hears the bathroom door slam and the tub's faucet turn on. He holds his breath before letting it out in one lengthy distracted exhale.  _What just happened?_

Possibly Haruka had gotten scared? Makoto didn't have any way of knowing for sure. He needed to ask Haruka about this. Earlier he had said something about 'the sex is great' but perhaps he was lying? Haruka didn't seem like the kind of person to lie, though. So maybe there is something else. Makoto pulls his shirt back into place and rolls off the bed.

_Just what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Makoto is setting the table with a late lunch when Haruka emerges from the bathroom, towel draped over his head. He takes a seat in his usual spot and begins eating. Makoto brings over two cups of milk and sits down as well. He wonders if now is a good time to ask Haruka about what had happened. But the catboy is eating like he's starved, ears perked forward, eyes completely fixated on shoveling food into his mouth.

So Makoto lets the issue drop for now and follows Haruka's example. And when they are finished, Haruka appears to be back to normal. They wash the dishes together this time.

Makoto remembers that he brought home something for Haruka. It's on his desk so he fetches it and brings it back to the kitchen where Haruka is drying his hands. Makoto holds out the device and container of games. The catboy accepts it wordlessly and retreats to the bedroom. Makoto is left alone in the kitchen. He doesn't like this atmosphere. But on a brighter note it seems like Haruka's favorite area is his bedroom, on his bed, and that's something positive.

He finds Haruka in his normal spot on the bed, thumbs already tapping at the buttons of the Gameboy. Makoto stands in the doorway, feeling slightly on edge. He doesn't like not knowing things. It hadn't exactly bothered him before but now he wants to know more. More about Haruka's life before he came to be living with Makoto. More about his interests and dislikes. And maybe more about what it's like to be a catboy. He wants it, this information. He could only blindly go with the flow for so long before he started to crave more knowledge.

Three steps and Makoto is next to the bed. He hesitantly gets onto it, watching for any signs of disapproval from Haruka. There aren't any. Makoto relaxes a bit and offers a smile Haruka's way.

"About what happened before…Why did you kiss me?" Makoto asks as gently as he can but he doesn't like the way the words come out. It wasn't what he wants to ask exactly. But Haruka pauses the game and looks at him, actually  _looks_  at him with a serious face, eyes clear and ears forward.

"Maybe I just wanted to kiss you," Haruka states plainly, those perfectly set eyes flicking down to Makoto's lips before sliding back up again. Makoto can't tell what Haruka is thinking, can't read his mood at all. Is he being playful? Is he being honest?

"I mean, why did you look like you were in a trance? You didn't seem like yourself."

Haruka pulls in a quick breath through his nose before giving a hesitant shrug. He looks past Makoto at the far wall as if there's something fascinating over there. Makoto tilts his head. Could Haruka be hiding something from him? And if not hiding, but just keeping him uninformed, what is his reason to do so? Makoto didn't like this game of cat and mouse.

Haruka meets his eyes again. "Like I said, maybe I just wanted to kiss you." His voice is lower than before and it makes Makoto blush, memory of what had conspired between them flashing through his mind. He's about to say something stupid on the subject when Haruka speaks again, "I can tell you're holding back around me. You don't need to."

Makoto feels an odd shiver go down his spine. He blinks once. Twice. "What do you mean?"

"I  _mean_  I can tell you're a pervert but you're trying to hide it," Haruka says it so calmly that Makoto just knows he's being made fun of so he covers his face with his hands in shame. How could this have happened? "You have a lot of _fascinating_ bookmarks." Oh.  _Of course_.

"Oh my god, this isn't happening," Makoto tries whispering to himself, but Haruka's hearing is much too capable for his own good. His hands are pulled away and Haruka's face is so close to his he can feel the catboy's breath mixing with his own exhalations.

"Suppressing things isn't good for your health," is the murmur that falls from Haruka's mouth. Makoto is ninety percent sure he's heard one of his friends say that, but he doesn't get to think on it because Haruka is kissing him. Only this time it's softer, sweeter even. Haruka still has a hold of his hands and gives them a squeeze. Makoto squeezes back and for once he doesn't have the sexual desire to pin Haruka down. It's instead his chest that tightens as he moves his lips over Haruka's pliant ones, weary of those sharp little teeth, wanting nothing more than to drink Haruka in like this and feel warmth spread throughout his body slowly.

Kissing Haruka easily this way is something Makoto could very much get used to. The purring starts up again and this time it's quieter, more content sounding, and Makoto follows Haruka's lead until they break apart. Makoto knows his face must be bright red and he marvels at how cool a composure Haruka still has.

 _Suppressing things isn't good for your health,_ Makoto hears in his head. He's feeling a bit jumbled at the moment, so elects to act on it later.

Haruka releases his hands and picks up the Gameboy, pressing start and continuing on from where he had left off, as if nothing had happened. Makoto exhales deeply. He needs some chocolate.

Obviously there is no chocolate in the house and Makoto quite literally only has two dollars in his wallet, so he goes and pulls out the icy pops from the freezer. They are blueberry flavor, which is going to have to do. He unwraps one and leans back against the fridge, wondering what Haruka is thinking, wondering what Haruka is going to  _do_. What if he asks Makoto to help him find and confront his owner? Though, Haruka doesn't seem like the type to ask for help.

Makoto takes a bite out of the frozen liquid and regrets it, cold shooting through his teeth and to his gums. His eyes travel across the room and over to the counter next to the stove. Inside the second drawer is what he wants to give Haruka on his birthday… but…

He pushes away from the fridge and makes his way to his room. Haruka is still on the bed, engrossed in the game he's playing. Makoto continues to eat the ice pop while watching from the doorway. Haruka's right ear pricks towards him and he brings up a hand from the game device to his neck. But it's gone away a moment later, Haruka continuing his regular posture.

Makoto finishes the dessert and wanders back into the kitchen to throw away the stick. If Haruka wasn't here, what would he be doing on a Sunday afternoon? Probably with Nagisa by now, either out wandering the city or swimming in the ocean. Makoto crosses his arms and stands in front of the counter that holds the present. What Haruka had said wouldn't leave his mind.

_Suppressing things isn't good._

A part of Makoto doesn't want to give in to his obsessive desires. He still thinks this whole thing will turn out to be a weird dream. Maybe on his way home he had tripped and cracked open his head and is in a coma right now, imagining everything. He thought up Haruka because he's sickly infatuated with catboys and he's in the hospital, comatose on a bed.

He can't be. This is reality, even if it does feel like a dream.

Makoto opens the second drawer and takes out the white rectangular box that's inside. He turns it over in his hands, contemplating. He gets his pay check on Friday after work. He can always get another present over the weekend, since Haruka's birthday is the following Tuesday. With a nod of his head, Makoto takes the small box to his bedroom.

Upon his entering, Haruka notices said box and turns off the game. He looks curious; slick ears tall and long tail casually tossing from side to side. Makoto holds it up as he walks over to the bed. Haruka leans forward and makes a grab for it but Makoto's arms are longer.

"Ah ah. You have to close your eyes first," Makoto teases, shaking a finger at Haruka. The catboy squints at him for a second before complying. Makoto sits down on the edge of the bed and opens the box slowly. He takes out what's inside, making sure Haruka isn't looking, and smoothes it between his fingers. It's simply cheap cloth, but it looks nice and Makoto hopes Haruka will appreciate it. "Open your eyes," Makoto says and holds it up.

Haruka does just that and Makoto is surprised by how the color of the collar matches the depths of Haruka's eyes. He had been going off of memory when he picked it out, and apparently his memory is incredible. The whole collar itself has white frilled trim on the top and bottom, strip of perfect blue running along the middle. At the front there is a small blue bow and attached to a metal ring under the bow is a shiny white bell. Makoto gives the collar a shake and the bell rings. It's a faintly higher chime than Haruka's old collar, but this one has a simple tie at the back so it can be put on and taken off easily.

Haruka stares at it for a long while and Makoto wonders if he doesn't like it. Maybe it's too feminine? Makoto starts to bring it down to put it back in the box, thinking that he should have picked out something plainer, when Haruka takes a hold of his wrist.

"I'll wear it," Haruka states and Makoto's face softens into a smile. He places it around Haru's neck and does up the tie in the back. He moves his hands away and leans back, admiring it. The bell sits perfectly between Haruka's collarbones.

"It suits you," is all Makoto is able to say. It  _really_  suits him.

Haruka slinks off the bed and Makoto follows him to the bathroom where the full length mirror is. Haruka positions himself in front of it, Makoto off to the side behind him. The bell gives a quiet jingle as Haruka skirts his fingers along it.

And then Haruka is blushing and Makoto swears he is about to have a heart attack. It's the first time seeing Haruka like this, cheeks glowing red, teeth chewing at his lips almost nervously, standing shyly in front of the mirror. And then his eyes meet Makoto's. Those bright orbs resemble molten sapphire as they disappear from the mirror and reappear in front of him. Haruka takes a step in his direction and Makoto has to re-stabilize himself because he is abruptly being hugged.

Haruka is burying his face into Makoto's chest and maybe his ears are tricking him but Makoto  _thinks_  he hears Haruka say thank you. It doesn't matter to him either way because having Haruka actually  _hugging_  him is too adorable for words. Makoto stays still, letting Haruka's arms wrap tightly around his back. He glances at their reflection and sees Haruka's tail subtly stiff-haired with excitement and it makes Makoto let out a breathy laugh. He brings his head down and copies Haruka, face snuggling in between the curved ears, and whispers, "You're welcome."

Swiftly, Haruka ducks his head away from Makoto, then brings it back up. He waits for Makoto's eyes to find his before catching his lips with his own for the third time that day. And unlike the other two times, this one feels like it's somewhere in the middle, bordering on pushy but slow and syrupy. This time Haruka slips his tongue right past Makoto's parted-in-surprise lips and it's downright lewd the way Makoto let's himself moan into that heated mouth. His hands are on autopilot as they land on Haruka's hips to pull him closer, head tilting ever so slightly before shoving back with his own tongue, swiping past Haruka's pointed canines before withdrawing.

Haruka's new collar sings as he lifts up his arms to wrap them around Makoto's neck, hands threading into his hair, and nails raking lightly through it. Makoto takes the time to let his own hands creep under the hem of Haruka's shirt before boldly giving the catboy's bottom lip a tug with his teeth. It has Haruka arching into him, desperate sounding whine rushing out, and it fuels Makoto, gives him fresh purpose. He wants to know just how many different sounds Haruka can make for him, hear how many of those different sounds will turn him on.

All at once Makoto is being gradually walked backwards until his lower back hits the sink. Haruka moves his kisses from Makoto's lips down, hands following along until he's on his knees, slender fingers making quick work of Makoto's pants button and zipper. It takes Makoto's hazy mind a minute to catch on to what is happening.

"Wha- Haru, what are you-" But Makoto cuts himself off as Haruka slides down both his pants and underwear in one quick pull. He has to grip the edge of the sink as Haruka gives a long lick to his semi-erect cock before looking up at him through mused bangs. Makoto  _should_  tell him to stop, that maybe this is all going a little too fast. But who is he kidding? He's been wanting this from the moment he met Haruka, as bad at that may sound. So Makoto keeps his mouth shut and decides to let Haruka give him his first ever blowjob because it's obviously something Haruka wants to do or he wouldn't be currently kneeling in front of him.

Haruka proceeds, slick tongue working over his cock the same way it had in his mouth. Makoto reaches out a hand to brush back the hair veiling Haruka's stunning eyes and then lets his fingers skim over Haru's cat ears. They flick at his touch so he curls his fingers behind them and it has Haruka purring loudly, vibrating through his mouth and onto Makoto's cock.

"You're so pretty," Makoto hears himself say and it seems to spur Haruka on. The head of his cock is encased in the smooth warmth that is Haruka's mouth. He's surprised when he doesn't feel any sharp teeth, only the silky insides of the catboy's cheeks and his ever active tongue that prods into his slit before moving underneath to trace along the ridge. Makoto watches, stunned and highly thrilled as his cock gradually sinks into Haruka's mouth until it's completely taken in, and  _oh_  he can really feel the purring now and it's  _fantastic_.

By the time Haruka pulls his mouth off, Makoto's cock is fully hard and shining wet with saliva. Makoto hears his heart beating loudly in his ears and he doesn't think he's ever been this turned on in his entire life. Haruka wraps a hand around his cock and gives a few strong pumps before his tongue is licking again, this time in small laps from the base to the head. Makoto finds himself tightly gripping Haruka's hair, trying to press him forward. Haruka hums pleasantly, lapping at the pre-cum that has begun leaking from the tip.

"Haru, I'm-"

"Already?" Haruka interrupts, fighting against Makoto's pushing hand to stop and look up at him. Makoto's face is on fire and he nods, somewhat embarrassed. Haruka shrugs and then takes all of Makoto's cock into his mouth in one go, throat tightening and cheeks pressing in as he sucks hard. Makoto cums a few seconds later, hips stuttering and eyes screwing shut as he rides out his orgasm. Haruka obediently swallows down all Makoto gives him. He pulls away and takes a few breaths, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Makoto hesitantly pulls up his pants and underwear, suddenly shy. He waits for Haruka to stand up before saying, "Um, thanks?" Haruka stares at him.

"Don't thank me. It's weird."

"Ah, okay." Makoto offers a small smile and Haruka leaves the room, probably back to the bedroom to continue his gaming.

Makoto spends the rest of the day trying to figure out how he can lengthen the time of pre-orgasm.

* * *

Monday morning rudely arrives and Makoto goes about getting ready while Haruka sleeps in. He doesn't want to wake him so he writes a quick note saying he'll be back at six to make dinner, to eat whatever he wants for lunch, and to  _not leave the house_. He signs it before sticking it on the faucet of the bathtub where he knows Haruka is most likely to find it.

Work is as boring as ever, but this time Makoto finds himself not needing many breaks. Since Haruka is apparently living with him, he doesn't have to fawn and drool over his magazines. He has the real deal at home and it somehow makes him giddy. It's like he'll be coming home to a wife. Or husband. Or… personal slave? Okay that last one is  _definitely_  not right, but he doesn't know what to call Haruka.

A friend? With benefits? Something like that. Makoto leaves the subject alone for now.

He's opening his front door right at six and calling out, "I'm home!". It's something he's always wanted to say. He's disappointed, though, when there's no answer back. Makoto takes off his shoes and wanders into his bedroom where Haruka is flat on his stomach, laptop at the foot of the bed. Makoto registers a second later the sound of moaning and  _oh my god what is he doing?!_

"Are you watching porn?!" Makoto tilts back the screen and yes indeed, Haruka is watching porn. A video he knows all too well because it's one of his favorites. "You… do you not know what privacy is?" Haruka tilts the screen back so he can see what's going on in the video.

"I  _know_  what privacy is. I'm doing research."

"Research?"

"To find out what you're into. Unless you want to tell me?"

Makoto lets out a frustrated sigh and rubs at his eyes. This is awkward. And sort of hot. Awkward but hot. Makoto decides that the best plan of action is to just leave Haruka alone and make dinner instead.

* * *

The rest of the work week is very similar. Makoto leaves early and comes back at six. Over dinner he always asks if Haruka had found enough to do. It seems his favorite things are using the computer, playing the Gameboy, and watching birds out the window. Makoto thinks these are decent enough activities to do while he's away.

And then finally it's Friday night and Makoto practically runs home, recently cashed check money in hand. He managed to get into the bank right before it closed. He unlocks the door and rushes in, not bothering with his shoes.

"Haru! Are you dressed? Let's go shopping!"

Haruka emerges a minute later, fingers combing through his hair. "What, want to spend your hard earned cash already?" Makoto laughs as Haruka toes on his shoes.

"Well, we need food. And it's about time you got some proper sleep clothes."

"What, you don't like seeing me in your shirt?"

Makoto blushes and rubs a hand on the back of his neck. "It's not that…" he trails off, leaving it. Haruka shrugs and grabs the baseball cap, fitting it into place. He goes towards the door and the bell of his collar jingles.

"Ah, the collar." Makoto carefully unties it and slides if off of Haruka's neck. He sets it down on the table and smiles warmly. "Let's go."

Their first stop on this lovely Friday night is a store Haruka had found using the internet. Inside there are various electronics ranging from CD players and radios to boxes full of old records. Haruka leads Makoto around until he finds what he's looking for and hands the device to the one with the money. Makoto turns the package over in his hands. It's a simple mp3 player, complete with computer cord and earbuds. Haruka stands patiently in front of him, hands clasped behind his back and if his tail was out Makoto just knew it would be wagging.

It isn't too expensive so he gives in.

After they pick out a pair of sleep pants, matching shirt,  _and_  a way cuter hat (one that is still like a baseball cap but is a bit wider brimmed and has fake cat ears on top) they're off to Haruka's favorite store, which is of course to get groceries. Makoto once again let's Haruka pick what he wants, sometimes adding a few things he thinks they'll need. Shopping with Haruka is mysteriously relaxing.

By the time they get home, and after having eaten supper at a fast food place, Makoto is shocked to see he still has a good bit of money left. He really wants to put some of it in the bank but… there are a few things he wants to buy yet. He'll save some from his next paycheck. Probably.

Makoto comes into the bedroom and finds Haruka sprawled out on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He blinks a few times before looking over at Makoto, then rolling to his side.

Makoto wonders what is going through Haruka's mind while he's staying here.

* * *

Saturday morning Makoto wakes up at seven and quietly leaves the house. He's heading to the pet store, a place where he didn't want to take Haruka in case of offending him. Then again, the things he plans on bringing back might be offensive. He'll just have to take that risk.

Makoto feels a bit weird, walking down the cat-centric aisles, trying to figure out what to buy. Haruka isn't a real cat, so he passes the food and litter and instead on to the toys. Maybe Haruka would play with some? It'd be adorable to watch him chase after a shiny crinkle ball. Makoto grins and picks one up, along with a feather toy. Cats love feathers.

He turns into a new aisle and at the end of it he spots  _real_  cats. There are four of them in total, lazing around in their cages. Makoto goes over to them and suddenly they are all standing up, meowing excitedly and rubbing against the bars. He takes the time to let each one rub against his fingers before continuing on. He would  _love_  to have an actual cat, but he doesn't know if Haruka would get along with it very well. He's also not supposed to have pets in his apartment (but having Haruka is sort of like breaking that rule already, isn't it?).

He picks out a nail trimmer, a soft bristle brush, and even a bag of dried catnip. Makoto thinks that he might as well try out some things. Who knows, Haruka might like them.

Makoto gets home a little after nine. He's just taking off his shoes when he hears the chime of Haruka's bell. He walks to the living room and there Haruka is standing. Arms crossed, ears laid down like airplane wings. Makoto shifts on his feet.

"Where were you," Haruka asks, voice demanding. Makoto slowly hides the bag of goodies he's holding behind himself.

"Nowhere important…" he tries but Haruka comes over to him and makes a grab at the bag. Makoto pivots and moves it back, just out of his reach. Haruka tries again, this time his nails are able to dig into the thin plastic and he pulls hard, causing it to rip. The contents spill onto the floor and Makoto lets out a shocked squeak. He drops to the floor in an attempt to pick up the mess but Haruka gets there before him, positively pouncing on the crinkle ball, hand batting it towards the kitchen as he takes off after it. Makoto picks up the feather toy and then he's being ambushed, Haruka trying to climb him, swatting at the feather, eyes gleaming.

Makoto can't help himself. He bursts out laughing, swinging the feather around, Haruka failing to capture it. He lets out a frustrated 'nya' sound before he's finally able to grab it. Makoto watches, trying to quiet his laughter, as Haruka brings it to his mouth and gives it a lick. He then bites down on it and carries the feathers to the bedroom. Makoto sits on the floor, catching his breath. It was a damn good idea to get the toys.

Makoto picks up the remaining items, except for the crinkle ball, and sets them on his desk. He's about to check on Haruka when his doorbell goes off. Makoto feels his stomach twist. He quickly shuts his bedroom door and goes to the front one. A look in the peephole shows that it's Nagisa. Again. Makoto is hesitant when he opens the door.

"Hey Mako-chan! You never texted me so I decided to stop by." Ah, that's right. He was supposed to tell Nagisa if he was going to be free or not…

Nagisa attempts to push open the door but Makoto holds his foot against it, stopping it from being opened. "Sorry, I kind of got caught up at work this whole week. And speaking of work I, ah, have a lot of that to do. So this weekend isn't any good. But maybe next?" Makoto tries to explain hurriedly, thinking things up as he goes along. He absolutely hates lying but he doesn't have any other option right now.

Nagisa smiles, quite menacingly, and with a burst of freak strength pushes open the door. Makoto is forced back as the blond rushes in.

"Mako-chan, you've  _got_  to be hiding something!" he sing-songs loudly and strolls through the kitchen and into the living room. He notices Makoto's closed bedroom door and grins. "Oh, why is your door closed, Mako-chan? Are you keeping something secret in there?" He takes a hold of the doorknob but Makoto is there in an instant, sliding himself between Nagisa and door. He prays that Haruka will stay quiet.

"Nagisa, please, just… I don't know how to put it but… I'm not ready to talk about it yet, but you'll probably find out eventually so-"

"Oh, my god. You have a boyfriend. I knew it. And he's in there right now?" Nagisa's voice is suddenly a whisper and he points excitedly at the door. Makoto is just about to deny it, because really, Haruka isn't exactly a boyfriend, but then he gets a perfect idea. If Nagisa thinks Haruka is his boyfriend, then it will make his life a hundred times easier. Only he has to somehow hide the fact that Haruka is a catboy, which will be more difficult.

"Y-you got me…So keep your voice down. He's still sleeping," Makoto lies through his teeth, voice hushed. Nagisa is persistent.

"Let me take a quick look! I'll be quiet, I promise."

"No! He's um, he sleeps under the covers like you do anyways, so you wouldn't see him."

Nagisa gives up and Makoto lets out a low sigh of relief. He thinks he can do this, just simply keep Nagisa believing that Haruka is a regular guy that he's dating.

But then Nagisa is in front of his desk, hushed laughing reaching Makoto's ears.  _Just kill me now._

"Mako-chan, you are into such kinky shit. I can't believe you found someone to act like a cat for you. You're a freak, you know that, right?" Nagisa holds up the bag of cat nip and brush. Makoto slides a hand over his face, shielding his eyes. He has to hold in his embarrassment no matter how much it hurts.

"Y-yeah…" is all he can say before Nagisa is setting down the items and coming over to him. His face softens into something a bit more serious as he looks at Makoto.

"I'm happy for you. I didn't think you'd find someone who likes the same things you do. Ah, well, I mean, I knew you would  _eventually_  but not so fast. You'll have to introduce us sometime." Nagisa gives Makoto's shoulder a quick pat before he's walking towards the front door. "I'm letting you off this weekend to spend time with your lover, but next time I'm definitely dragging you out! I'll even bring Rin-chan to help!" And then he's out the door, clicking it shut behind himself.

Makoto stands still as Haruka slowly emerges from the bedroom, teasing smile on his face.

"You're pretty shit at lying."

"I got him to go away though, didn't I?"

"I guess so. Still, he's pretty clever. I'm surprised you managed to trick him."

Makoto's just about had enough of Haruka's comments so he turns to him and shuts him up with a kiss. Haruka is only momentarily startled before accepting the kiss. Makoto pulls away a long minute later.

"You're lucky you're cute," is all Makoto says before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

After lunch Makoto tells Haruka that he wants to have a look at his nails. Haruka seems reluctant but sits on the couch patiently. Makoto grabs the clippers from his desk, determination on his face. He takes a seat next to Haruka and cautiously picks up one of his hands. Makoto examines it closely. The nail is much too long. Then again, Haruka isn't a normal human, so maybe they are special. Either way, it is only a matter of time before Haruka will be shredding his furniture. Or so he thinks. Makoto didn't want to take any chances.

He singles out Haruka's index finger and brings the clippers up to it. Makoto slides the nail between the small blades and is about to press down when Haruka stops him. Makoto meets his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Haruka asks, but it seems he already knows the answer.

"Um, I was just going to cut them a little. They are pretty sharp-"

And then the nail clippers is flying from his hand and skittering across the coffee table to land on the floor. Makoto looks down and sees that there is a long scratch across his thumb. It's not deep enough to draw blood, but it is blooming red. Makoto quickly becomes irritated.

"Haru- _chan,_  what do you think  _you're_  doing," Makoto's voice is firm, as if he's scolding a naughty pet. Because that's what Haruka is acting like right now.

Haruka looks away childishly, rolling his eyes. "My nails aren't meant to be cut. They're supposed to be this length."

Makoto has a suspicion that Haruka knows how to keep an argument going for hours, so he gives up, letting the matter drop. Maybe he can catch him while he's asleep instead.

Telling Haruka to wait on the couch, Makoto gets another recently bought item, the soft brush. He motions for Haruka to turn around and he does so. Makoto is careful to avoid Haruka's ear as he focuses on just brushing his hair. He gently picks through tangles and knots until the brush glides through easily. Makoto lets his hand pet along after the brush, marveling at how silky smooth Haruka's hair is. He turns him around and gives his bangs a quick going over before noticing that Haruka has his eyes closed, quiet pleased purr coming from his throat. His collar blends in nicely with the pale skin of his neck and Makoto stops his brushing. Haruka lets out a huff from his nose. Makoto looks at his lips and stares, speechless, as a string of drool slips from the corner of Haruka's mouth. It slides down to his chin and falls silently on his leg. Makoto finds it kind of gross, but also sexy in an odd way.

Haruka opens his eyes a moment later, tongue swiping out to lick at the trail of saliva before swallowing loudly. Makoto doesn't know what to say so he says nothing, only gives a smile.

Later that day Makoto is able to use his laptop (after Haruka is done illegally downloading music for his mp3 player of course). He sits with it in the kitchen, wanting a little privacy. He scrolls down the webpage, eyes scanning over the many different outfits that are geared towards girls. Makoto thinks that Haruka would look amazing in a sailor dress. There's even a shade of blue that would go perfectly with his collar and eyes. Makoto saves the item to his wish list.

 _I need a credit card_ , he thinks to himself, clicking on a frilled apron. He is stuck just looking at the clothes without one. He finds a few more outfits that he likes before exiting the session and shutting down the computer. He wonders if Haruka's owner had dressed the catboy up before. It's something he wants to ask about but Haruka will probably call him a pervert and refuse to answer.

* * *

Unfortunately, the weekend, like all weekends, goes by too fast. Once again he's able to brush Nagisa off, telling the truth this time about Haruka's birthday and how they wanted to spend it alone together. Nagisa, being the romantic that he is, allows this, although a bit reluctantly.

But Makoto finds himself getting up with relative ease on the Tuesday of Haruka's birthday. He tries to wake the catboy up at eight with a kiss but he's pushed away. Makoto lets him go back to sleep, excitement buzzing through him. He's probably more thrilled than Haruka is.

Makoto hurries off to his half day at work. It doesn't drag on for too long, but when it's over he's rushing to the nearest pastry store. He takes a good look at all the available cakes. They won't need a big one, since it's just the two of them. And Haruka had said he doesn't care for sweets so he has to go with something besides the strawberry he had wanted. He asks the girl behind the counter what's good for people like Haruka and she recommends the Tuxedo Truffle Mousse cake. It has layers of yellow sponge cake and dark chocolate, the bitterness of the truffle combining well with the fresh whipped cream and maraschino cherries. Makoto thinks Haruka will love it, and if he doesn't then Makoto will because it looks  _wonderful._

He pays for the cake and then heads towards home, extra spring in his step. He hasn't exactly planned what they are going to do, but he bought a of couple movies he thinks the catboy will like, along with some bubble bath that  _might_  be a little too childish, but Haruka likes baths, so possibly he'll use it.

Makoto digs out his key and unlocks the door. He comes in, giant smile on his face, and slips off his shoes. The cake is set carefully down on the table and Makoto rounds the kitchen corner, through the living room, and into the bedroom.

His smile is gone within seconds of seeing Haruka, who's naked except for his collar, curled up on the center of the bed. His whole body is flushed pink, damp with sweat. Haruka looks up at him when Makoto comes to a halt in the doorway. His pupils are blown wide and Makoto can't even see the familiar ring of blue. Haruka stretches himself out to lie on his stomach, tail whipping from side to side.

"Haru, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Makoto takes a frantic step forward, genuinely concerned. Maybe the catboy caught something when they had been out shopping last? Or maybe he had eaten something he was allergic to? He isn't prepared for this kind of thing.

Haruka shakes his head and throws him a glare.

"I'm in heat, you idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see what Haru's collar looks like, [here](http://tinypic.com/m/ic68wm/1) it is. Also, the [cake](http://tinypic.com/m/ic6av6/1).


	3. And Repeat

"H… Heat? Like an animal?" Makoto is stunned. None of his magazines had said anything about this, nor had any of the websites. "But why?"

Haruka's ears tic in annoyance as he lets out a frustrated whine. Makoto watches as Haruka sluggishly raises himself into a sitting position. From where Makoto is standing he can see Haruka's flushed cock, hard and straining against his stomach. And if seeing Haruka like this isn't enough, Makoto is suddenly aware of a different smell in the air. It's fragrant like perfume and it's rapidly becoming addictive, making him feel almost light weight.

Makoto's body starts to heat up the more he stands in the doorway. Haruka still hasn't answered his questions and it doesn't look like he's going to any time soon. With hesitant steps Makoto brings himself towards the bed. Haruka turns to him and up close Makoto notices how the catboy's mouth is somewhat open, quick breaths rushing in and out. The scent in stronger here and it hits Makoto in a wave. It works through him like a drug, sending his blood into a boil and his heart racing. Haruka reaches up a shaking hand and Makoto finds himself taking it into his own.

Still, he's conflicted.

"Haru, what do I do? You're…" He  _wants_  to say sexy but Haruka might be in pain. The catboy jerks his hand out of Makoto's grasp and instead digs his nails into the collar of his shirt. With a pull, Makoto's face is centimeters from Haruka's.

"Fuck me," Haruka gasps out before roughly mashing his lips to Makoto's. A strong shiver goes down Makoto's spine at that and his brain tells him to  _stop thinking so much._  He leans closer to Haruka and then he's losing his balance, kiss breaking as Haruka drags him down onto the bed.

Makoto lands on his hands and knees overtop a sprawled out catboy who's then rolling over with a jingle of the collar's bell. His ass makes contact with Makoto's crotch and Haruka presses back against him, back dipping, head touching Makoto's shoulder. Haruka twists his neck and tries to bite at Makoto's jaw.

"H-Haru, settle down!" Makoto moves his face out of reach, receiving a growl in return. He's almost painfully hard now, cock straining in his pants. He wonders if it's supposed to be this easy or if there will surely be some sort of catch.

"Stop stalling and get to it already," Haruka huffs and stretches his arm up until he once again has a hold of Makoto's shirt, trying to make Makoto strip his clothes. Makoto gives in and sits back to yank off his shirt. Haruka's tail knocks into his chin and Makoto looks down.

Haruka's elongated agile body is right in front of him. Strong, pale back shimmering with sweat, stopping just before the curve of his ass. Dark tail fanning rhythmically, supple and almost perfectly round ass cheeks just begging to be touched. Makoto gulps, mouth suddenly filled with saliva.  _My dreams are finally coming true and I don't know what to do other than look_. Good thing Haruka is impatient.

"Take your fucking pants off or I'm going to do it for you." Makoto blinks several times and glances up. Haruka, straining his neck, meets his eyes with furrowed brows. His tail gives another smack to his chin and Makoto tentatively nods his head. As he works his pants off Haruka braces himself, knees planted firm, and chest still flat on the mattress.

Makoto, finally completely unclothed, starts to go through his nightstand drawer. Haruka looks murderous.

"What do you think you're doing?" he spits out and it sounds close to a hiss.

"Wait, I think I have lube in here somewhere."

"Don't need it."

"What?" Makoto stops his digging and looks back at Haruka. The catboy waves his ass slowly from side to side and Makoto, still skeptical but hornier than he's ever been, gives up on his search and kneels behind Haruka.

He brings up a hand, feeling slightly embarrassed as he glides it across a smooth cheek, thumb dipping in to catch on the surprisingly wet hole. His other hand joins in to pull apart those pliant globes and Makoto stares for a good couple seconds before he's sticking out his tongue and licking it over for a taste. And it tastes just like the scent Haruka is giving off, only much fainter and a tad more sugary. He gives another strong lick and Haruka groans.

" _Yes_ ," is the response that spurs Makoto on, giving him a boost of confidence. He tries to recall the many videos he had watched, hoping to do things at least halfway right.

It seems like Makoto  _does_  do things right, because Haruka's arching his back again, pushing his ass harder into Makoto's face as his tongue dips in past the rim. Haruka keens at that, hands latching onto the fitted sheet underneath them.

But Haruka can only take so much of the teasing before he's trying to move away, demanding Makoto get on with it, cock leaking pre-cum all over the bed.  _Gonna have to do laundry again_ , Makoto silently muses, knees coming in between Haruka's legs and maneuvering them farther apart.

Makoto holds his cock and guides it to Haruka's already wet entrance. He tries to take it slow but Haruka drives his hips back and Makoto's cock sinks into him easily. Makoto grunts at the tightness, marveling at how slick Haruka actually is inside. There are a lot of things he's going to be asking later.

" _Yes, finally._  Now fuck me,  _please_ ," Haruka purrs, desperate, eager, moving his ass forward, then back again. Makoto catches a firm hold of the catboy's hips, taking control and holding him still as he thrusts, first unhurriedly, then more frantic. His cock is sliding in and out so  _smoothly_  that Makoto doesn't know if this is real anymore. A loud cry from Haruka brings him back. Makoto continues his steady thrusts until Haruka is letting out a loud sob, shivers wracking through his body, Makoto's cock being squeezed tightly.

Makoto slows, eyes widening. "Haru, did you just-"

"Don't stop," Haruka manages, lifting his chest to support himself with his forearms. Makoto obeys and brings a hand around to palm at Haruka's cock, finding that it's still hard and drooling.

Much to Haruka's dismay, Makoto pulls all the way out and effortlessly flips the catboy onto his back. Haruka swiftly wraps his legs around Makoto's waist, ankles securing together, not intending to let Makoto go anywhere. Makoto takes a minute to admire the way the catboy looks with his hair tousled, mouth open, lips glossy and red. Haruka's nipples are the perfect shade of pink and Makoto can't resist leaning forward to kiss each of them. A bright blush spreads across Haruka's face and he turns his head to the side, hands finding purchase on Makoto's broad shoulders.

"Stop messing around," Haruka says, nails digging in and Makoto whispers a laugh. He settles into place over Haruka, guiding his cock once more to the twitching entrance in front of him. As he pushes in effortlessly in one abrupt shove, Haruka lets out a deep growl and Makoto feels warm liquid splash onto his stomach. A glance down shows that Haruka has just cum. Makoto wants to address this but Haruka pulls his head down for a kiss.

"Keep going," Haruka murmurs, tongue flicking out to trace along Makoto's lips, so he doesn't stop.

Makoto feels too good. It's  _too damn good_  and fucking someone like Haruka as his first means he's going to finish much too soon. He tries to pull back, warning Haruka of what is about to happen, but the slim legs stay locked around his waist.

"Inside," is all Haruka says before Makoto cums, just like that, with a hoarse moan, hips stuttering. Haruka hums pleasantly from below, fingers kneading into Makoto's skin, nails sharp.

Makoto tries to catch his breath and realizes that he's still hard. His eyes focus on Haruka's collar, down past his chest and sticky stomach to where his pretty cock is in the same state as his own. Makoto feels hot all over and he thinks that it probably has something to do with Haruka being in heat that's driving him mad with lust.

"Makoto."

The sound of his name makes Makoto's chest tighten. This is only the second time Haruka has ever said his name and hearing it from the catboy  _now_  of all occasions fuels the fire burning low in the pit of his stomach. Makoto smiles brightly at Haruka before kissing his damp forehead.

"Haruka," Makoto answers back. Haruka rolls his eyes but Makoto can make out the teeny tiny smile on his lips before he kisses them, tilting Haruka's head back to deepen it. Haruka rubs up against him, cock between them stimulated and Makoto rolls his hips. He stops kissing him to watch Haruka's face, eyes dark and glassy as a particular hard thrust upwards has Haruka shuddering, trying to contain his whine by biting down on his lip.  _Interesting._

Makoto keeps at that angle and Haruka's body goes stiff, silky thighs clenching hard around his waist. At another pointed thrust Haruka practically shouts as he cums and Makoto can't get enough of how lovely he looks, body quivering in pleasure.

" _More_ ," Haruka wheezes, seemingly insatiable and Makoto is happy to comply. But trying to stave off his own orgasm is much more difficult when Haruka is constantly constricting his ass muscles and clawing at his back, tiny moans bouncing from his mouth as Makoto pumps into him.

"Haruka, I can't-" Makoto isn't able to finish his sentence before he's cumming for the second time, Haruka giving much the same reaction as before, cooing at him and grinding down against his gradually softening cock.

Makoto extracts Haruka's legs from his hips and sits back against the pillows, breathing heavily. He stares up at the ceiling, wondering if they had been too loud. Maybe the neighbors will arrive, banging at his door, demanding to know what is going on. Makoto laughs at that, closing his eyes. He had never thought that sex would feel this amazing. Though, it could just be because of Haruka and the weird scent that makes his head dizzy. Which it is still doing, only he's starting to become more used to it.

He hears the tinkle of the bell and opens his eyes. Haruka is sitting in front of him, pupils finally less dilated, but his face is still rosy. Makoto raises an eyebrow, silently questioning.

"We're not done," Haruka states simply. He looks purposely down between them and Makoto follows. Haruka's cock, it seems, is reluctant to be satisfied. Makoto reaches out a hand and grips it lightly. He starts to jerk him off, hoping it will help, but Haruka stares at him blankly. "That won't work."

"Why not?" Makoto is determined now. He speeds up, flicking his wrist and thumbing under the head. Haruka hums but shakes his head.

"Has to go in."

"Can't you explain more? About all of this?"

"It's a pain."

"Please?" Makoto needs more information. He supposes that it can wait until after they are completely finished, but it will help to know the basis. "Just give me a quick summary. It'll really help."

Haruka sighs and bats Makoto's hand away from his cock. "Going into heat isn't something all of us do. It's another genetically modified thing that I think they go half and half with when they are messing up our DNA. It lasts around eight hours and happens every two weeks. My ass self-lubricates and no matter how hard I or anyone else tries, just touching my dick doesn't work. Good enough?"

Makoto rolls the information over in his head and agrees that for now it is sufficient. Haruka will need to tell him much more later. "Okay, I get it." Then he remembers something. "On Sunday, when your eyes got all cloudy and you kissed me for the first time. What was that about, really?"

Haruka suddenly gets shy. He messes with his collar and refuses to meet Makoto's eyes. "It was a sign that the heat was coming… but I did really want to kiss you too," he mumbles, voice so low that it's almost difficult to hear him. But Makoto does and it makes him smile warmly. He pulls Haruka into a hug.

"I-" Makoto stops himself.  _What am I thinking? I can't just say 'I love you' like that, Haruka will probably think I'm stupid, or that it's completely sex related._ "Just give me a minute and I'll be ready again." He releases Haruka and leans back, head tapping into the wall behind him. He seeks out the clock. It's already one thirty and he's surprised that he doesn't feel hungry yet. Still, the cake he had brought home is out in the kitchen, just waiting to be devoured. Makoto also has to give Haruka the presents he got him. This has to be the most interesting birthday he's ever experienced and it isn't even his own.

Haruka issues a small cat-like meow and Makoto meets his eyes. Haruka starts purring quietly before brining Makoto's hand up to his mouth. Makoto watches, cock stiffening back to life as Haruka pushes Makoto's middle finger past his lips and runs it along his teeth. Makoto feels the sharp point of his canines and it makes him shudder. Haruka takes in his index and ring fingers as well and then bites down on them softly and starts sucking.

Makoto draws in a quick breath through his nose. He gives his fingers an experimental wiggle and they touch Haruka's tongue, velvety soft and pleasantly warm. Haruka's purring grows louder as he takes the fingers out if his mouth. His eyes are hazy again and Makoto wants to kiss him, so he does, but not on the mouth.

He runs kisses down, starting at Haruka's chin. He plants a solid one against the catboy's Adam's apple and then trails lower, past the collar, and to the right, until Makoto lips find the place where Haruka's neck turns into his shoulder. The milky skin feels delicate as Makoto's teeth come into contact with it. Haruka lets out a strangled groan when Makoto bites down.

The catboy shifts comfortably into his lap and their cocks slide together. Makoto releases the skin and licks it over, enjoying how the area is now blooming into a nice shade of red. Haruka takes a hold of Makoto's cock and lifts himself up. Makoto is about to ask what he's doing but then he's sinking into that slippery constricting heat of Haruka's ass and he's speechless.

Haruka brings their chests together and whimpers hotly against his ear. He bites the shell of it and suckles it, making Makoto groan.  _How am I supposed to keep up with this for eight hours? It's maddening but in the best kind of way_.

Haruka grinds down against him then lifts up. He comes down in a smooth motion before repeating it. Makoto is almost motionless except for his hips that meet Haruka as he drops down, heart beginning to hammer loudly in his chest. Makoto picks up on the syrupy smell again and has to close his eyes, feeling a delicious buzz rush through his veins.

Makoto lets a hand feel along Haruka's back until he's down between his cheeks and running a finger along the dampened and stretched hole. He teases it lightly and it has Haruka huffing harshly into his ear.

"Put it- put it in-" Haruka stutters, seemingly out of breath. Makoto complies and carefully works his middle finger in. It's an impossibly tight fit but Makoto manages it and he's happy he does because Haruka is suddenly releasing sticky seed onto both their abdomens. His slim body goes ridged and then Makoto is being kissed wildly, Haruka's tongue stabbing into his mouth and opening it up. He kisses back just as fervently, body thrumming from the satisfaction of making Haruka cum.

Makoto timidly removes his finger and instead runs his nails up Haruka's ass until they're at the base of his wagging tail. Makoto takes a hold of it and tugs gently. The catboy gives a harsh bite to Makoto's lips before moving his head back.

"Don't," he growls, but his face looks utterly  _wrecked_  and Makoto can't help but tug it again, laugh bubbling in his chest. Haruka hits their foreheads together and gets in a good bite to Makoto's nose. "Too sensitive," is the explanation.

"Okay, okay," Makoto finds himself saying and he lets go of the tail. He instead opts to put both hands underneath Haruka's muscular thighs and raise him up until he's almost off of his cock. He lets him drop back down and they both moan in sync at the feeling. "You're sexy," Makoto blurts, finally getting out what he had thought of before. Haruka somehow manages to smirk at him.

"You're the biggest cock I've ever taken," Haruka replies curtly, "Even bigger than my owner and he's impressive." Haruka leans back and brings his hand to play in the gradually drying mess that covers his front.

Makoto watches, finding it extremely arousing. He also likes the way Haruka's cock bounces with each thrust, the tip dribbling a steady stream of pre-cum. Or maybe it's just regular cum. Makoto can't really tell at this point.

Haruka brings his now covered fingers up to Makoto's mouth. He slides them along his lips and Makoto flicks out his tongue for a taste. It's much more salty and tangy, but there is that ever present sweetness that he now associates with Haruka.

When Haruka pulls his fingers away and kisses him solidly on the lips, Makoto's hips jerk hard before he's cumming almost expectantly. Haruka sighs against his mouth, ears laying back tight against his head. He roughly shoves his hands onto Makoto's chest and Haruka curves his back sharply, Makoto digging his fingers into the catboy's thighs hard enough to bruise.

Makoto feels winded from Haruka's rough push. He breaths deeply, Haruka's body quivering atop his own. Makoto eases his hands from Haruka's thighs and brings them up to cup the catboy's face. His thumbs smooth over the shiny lips before curling back around his collared neck and pulling Haruka forward. This time the kiss isn't rushed. It's measured and almost sensual. Makoto can feel himself finally easing down from the high he's been on.

Haruka appears to be much more sated as well. He moves away from the kiss and slumps against Makoto, purring. Makoto smiles and pets his hands along his back, enjoying the peaceful after glow.

"That will do for a couple of hours," Haruka says against his shoulder and Makoto feels very much relieved. Not that fucking the catboy isn't amazing but Makoto really,  _really_  needs a break. And his hunger is starting to make itself known.

As carefully as he can, Makoto removes himself from Haruka, who growls low in protest.

"Come on, it's two. We should eat," Makoto says.

At the mention of food Haruka is up and off the bed. Makoto laughs and follows after him.

They do a quick clean up job that includes Haruka using the tub's detachable shower head to clean his ass, which leaves Makoto red faced from embarrassment and stuttering apologies about the mess. They throw on some underwear and help each other out in the kitchen. Makoto tries to tell Haruka to let him cook, since it is the catboy's birthday and all, but the he won't have any of it. They end up making a simple beef stew filled with vegetables. Haruka of course has his customary tin of mackerel along with it.

The cake sits on the table between them and Makoto can't wait to get to it. He eats in record time, even fishing before Haruka. He locates a knife, sings his best and most embarrassing rendition of a birthday song he can manage without laughing (Haruka looks slightly nervous, but it's hard to tell), and then cuts the cake into six even pieces.

Makoto eats a forkful and sighs. It's  _excellent_. Not too sweet at all and he looks at Haruka, who's happily digging in. Good, he likes it. Makoto gives himself a mental pat on the back.

Once they've both eaten their share Makoto gives Haruka his presents. He hadn't had any wrapping paper but Haruka doesn't seem to mind. The catboy unpacks the items from the bag, looking over the two DVDs and then the bubble bath. Haruka breaks the safety seal and removes the lid before taking a sniff. It's lavender and Makoto smiles brightly when Haruka nods in approval. He sets the items aside and looks at Makoto.

"Thanks. This is the first time someone's gotten me anything for my birthday."

Makoto's smile falls. The first time? So Haruka's owner doesn't even celebrate his catboy's birthday? Makoto thought that's a jerk move on the guy's part. He has a lot of questions about Haruka's owner, but he doesn't want to burden him with them right now.

"How about we watch a movie?" Makoto offers.

Haruka agrees.

* * *

The movie viewing goes great. Haruka is focused on it throughout the entire play time. When it's over, he tells Makoto that it was good. Makoto asks if he wants to watch the other one but Haruka shakes his head. His glossy eyes find Makoto's and he notices the catboy's breath is starting to quicken.  _Ah, it must be time again._ His stomach tightens in excitement.

Haruka shifts on the couch and runs a hand down Makoto's bare chest (they hadn't bothered actually getting dressed). He circles each nipple with a long nail and Makoto shivers. Haruka then comes forward and whispers next to Makoto's ear, "Fuck me in the bathtub."

Makoto gives Haruka a blank look. "What?"

"You heard me." Haruka stands and walks to the bathroom, tail waving. Makoto gets up with a sigh.  _Who's the pervert now?_

Haruka starts to fill the tub with water and Makoto waits, leaning against the doorframe. Haruka sits on the edge of the bathtub, watching the water pour in. Makoto observes the way Haruka's skin slowly becomes the same shade of pink that it was before and the catboy shifts, boxers visibly tented. Makoto unconsciously palms his own cock. He'll admit it, he's a got a major thing for catboys. Haruka is too tempting and needy to just ignore.

The tub is half full before Haruka turns off the tap. He expertly throws off the boxers and gets in, purring in contentment. Makoto calmly walks over, stepping out of his underwear, and Haruka moves himself to the front of the tub. Makoto steps in behind him, surprised to feel that the water is only lukewarm.

"This is sort of cold," Makoto complains as he sits down. Haruka scoots until his back is pressed against Makoto's chest. He tilts his head onto Makoto's shoulder.

"I don't like the heat," Haruka says, purring getting louder. Makoto leaves it at that and rests his arms along the rim of the tub. He takes a minute to just let himself relax. Everything they're doing is new to him but it feels so natural. He's comfortable around Haruka and it seems like the catboy is the same way around him.

Haruka lets out a sudden low whine and pushes back against Makoto, ass rubbing against the taller man's cock. Makoto dips his hands into the water between them and lifts Haruka up before guiding his erection to the slick hole. He slides in, Haruka taking him with ease. Makoto pauses after he's in all the way, having a moment to marvel at how  _hot_  Haruka is inside. He wonders if it's going to be like every time, all tight, self-lubricated, delicious heat.

Makoto catches the scent from earlier and asks Haruka about it, curious.

"I give off sex pheromones during heat. Simple." Makoto doesn't think it's really all that simple but he lets the matter drop. He gently moves Haruka's soaked tail to the side and brings the catboy's body closer, flush against him. Haruka is much calmer when he's in the water, Makoto notices. And less demanding. He doesn't know how he feels about that, though. Haruka ordering him around may or may not be a giant turn on.

Makoto keeps himself as motionless as possible and focuses on raising Haruka up then down again. The water starts to slosh against the inside of the tub, adding to the movement. Makoto thinks that if it was any fuller it would definitely be spilling over the edge.

Haruka isn't in as much of a fever as he was before. He rests against Makoto, head tilted and staring down at the ripples in the water. Makoto finds it a bit odd that a catboy has such an affinity with something regular cats usually hate, but he guesses that's what makes Haruka all the more human.

The position doesn't allow for much more than a steady rhythm. It's not as fast as Makoto likes, but Haruka is enjoying it. He breathes out small mewls and for Makoto it makes up for not being able to thrust harder. The variety of Haruka's sounds is an ongoing list and Makoto is making sure to remember each and every one of them.

Makoto moves a hand to Haruka's front to grip his cock. It fits well in Makoto's hand, and is almost perfect in proportion to Haruka's body. Makoto slides his fist just as he would if he was doing it to himself; he makes sure to grip Haruka firmly and flick a thumb over the head on every upward drag. It's a slightly different feeling doing it underwater.

Makoto sets his chin on Haruka's shoulder to watch. The water around his working hand soon becomes murky and Haruka tenses against him, high-pitched wail bursting from his lips and Makoto releases his hand, Haruka lazily moving away from him. Makoto stays sitting as Haruka gets out of the tub.

"Bed. The tub is too small."

Makoto nods. The tub is much too tiny to accomplish much in the way of getting off, even if Haruka had. Makoto wonders if that had been because of the water.

He stands, the both of them wet from the navel down, and they walk to the bedroom. Makoto takes a look at the bed and grimaces. Of course there is dried cum on it. How could he have forgotten?

Haruka doesn't seem to mind though. He climbs onto the bed and waits on his hands and knees, collar ringing.

"We should change the sheets," Makoto says, coming over to the bed.

"Why? We're just going to get them dirtier. Leave them be."

Makoto runs a hard through his hair. He couldn't win in an argument against Haruka. So even if it is a bit gross, Makoto gets onto the bed. Haruka stays how he is and Makoto thinks that this has to be Haruka's preferred position. He doesn't know if saying 'doggy-style' out loud is offensive so he keeps quiet and takes a hold of Haruka's hips.

He notices that there are indeed bruises on the catboy's thighs from earlier. Makoto tries to apologize but Haruka tells him that it's fine. Makoto hopes it is.

Makoto pushes in, not able to get over how  _slick_ Haruka is inside. He wants to ask if it's only during heat, but Haruka is throwing him a pointed look over his shoulder.

"Don't hold back. Give it to me," Haruka purrs out, eyes shining, and Makoto can't control the way he rolls his hips forward, moves them back, then pulls Haruka to him as he thrusts, hard. It has Haruka practically shouting, voice strained.

 _This is going to be the death of me,_  Makoto muses. He stares down at Haruka's back, trying to imagine the catboy dressed up. He'd have Haruka in a pair of sheer stockings and a girl's high school outfit. He'd bunch up the skirt over Haruka's tail and fuck him just like that.

But Haruka is only wearing his collar so Makoto settles to focus on that. If he quiets his harsh breaths he can hear it jingling with each forward thrust, Haruka's voice crying out along with it. It's delicious the way his lover sounds-

Wait, lover?  _Is he my lover?_  Makoto becomes distracted by his thoughts.  _Just because I'm having sex with him and he's living with me doesn't mean he's my lover, does it? Even if…_

He gives a hard shove in that leaves Haruka convulsing, rough growl that sounds almost feral escaping from his parted lips. Makoto momentarily forgets what he's thinking about because he's cumming, gritting his teeth, trying not to grip Haruka's hips too hard. Even though he knows seeing more bruises on that snowy skin would look lovely, he doesn't want to cause Haruka pain.

Haruka twists in his grasp and Makoto lets him go. He sits up and Makoto has bite the palm of his hand because Haruka is suddenly lapping at his sensitive cock, tongue effectively cleaning it. Makoto pets the dark ears in front of him, gliding over the soft tangles of Haruka's hair. Haruka looks up at him.

"You're amazing," Makoto finds himself saying and Haruka blushes.

"I've just had a lot of practice-"

"Not at  _this_. Well, yes, you are amazing at this, but I meant in general." Makoto's face soon matches the color of Haruka's and they smile at each other, Makoto grinning like an idiot and Haruka's lips tilting slightly at the corners.

Haruka says he's good for now, so they take another break. Makoto strips the bed of the very filthy sheets and they lay on the bare mattress. Haruka snuggles into his left side and Makoto can't help but think that it feels  _right_. It feels surreal, this whole situation, but this moment here feels real and almost too good to be true. Makoto watches as Haruka's fingers trace patterns on his chest and he wants to talk.

"What's it like at your other place?" Makoto doesn't want to refer to it as if Haruka has left it for good. He knows better than to get too hopeful.

"Boring. I have my own room but all I'm allowed to do is read 'approved' books. Most of the time I'm locked in there, nothing interesting to do. I have my own bathroom though, with a really big tub. It's the only thing I miss about it." Makoto laughs at that. Leave it to Haruka to miss a bathtub of all things.

"Nothing else?" Makoto asks.

"Sometimes I'd get to go outside. There's these clubs that my owner likes. I get to drink whatever I want but the places are like a show rooms. Catboys are presented on a stage and later people can buy them. I'm glad that wasn't how it was with me." Haruka stops making random patterns and his hand balls into a fist. "I grew up normally, I think. I was watched from a distance but I got to go to a school with other catboys. I liked it. But then when I turned fifteen a man showed up, handed my parents a stack of money, and took me. I've been with him ever since."

Makoto raises his eyebrows. Haruka's been with the man for over four years? "Has he… I mean, did you have to sleep with him? When you were fifteen?"

"No. He didn't until I started to go into heat when I was seventeen. He never forced me to have sex either. I guess he's a decent guy, except for the fact that he owns me."

"So why did you leave?"

"I was getting tired of it. The way things were going I'd be repeating the same thing over and over until I become of no use to him." Haruka yawns, stretching out his legs.

"…What happens when he doesn't want you anymore?"

"I go back to stay with my parents if they're still alive. It's part of the deal. They get paid a good sum of money to have their son be a catboy, and then once he's of no use to the owner, he's sent back. I guess, in a way, the parents are the true owners."

"But why would any couple want to do that? Raise a child, sell him off, and then be expected to watch him once he's older?" Makoto is wondering if there are a lot of secrets to this whole catboy business that he hadn't taken into consideration. It all made him feel a little bit sick.

"It's about the money. That's what runs this world, isn't it? Ah, but I'm leaving out something big."

"Which is?"

"We can become regular citizens on two conditions. One, if the person who bought lets us go, and two, our ears and tail have to be removed."

Makoto sits up and stares at Haruka. He is starting to realize that there is so much more to this. So much more that he doesn't want to know, but  _needs_  it know. "So?" he asks, "If that's all then maybe your owner will-"

"No," Haruka cuts him off a bit harshly. His eyes show that he's hurting so Makoto waits. "Even if he did agree to let me go, I could never have my ears and tail cut off. I've heard horror stories about it growing up. And even if they aren't completely true, I know there's some truth in them. Do you know how sensitive they are? Anyways, it's one of the conditions because once they are gone we appear to be normal humans again. There _is_  a black market for us. If we were just let free, we'd be abducted and sold as sex slaves. Probably."

"Aren't you already a sort of a sex slave?"

Haruka rolls his eyes. "Not really. We're more like… dolls. I mean sure, we  _do_  have sex, and it's something I actually enjoy, but most of the time I'm just shown around, like a trophy. Owning a catboy means you have wealth and you have status. Though, I'm sure there are some corrupt owners. Mine is pretty normal at least."

They're silent for a few minutes. Makoto mulls this information over in his head. He's starting to hate himself a little bit. All this time he's been glorifying catboys and wanting to have one for himself, but isn't he sort of the same as the other guys? Hadn't he only wanted someone like Haruka to fulfill his sexual desires? There is that, but ever since he had first saw Haruka sitting in his bathtub, he'd known it was going to be different.

Yes, he enjoyed the perks that came with Haruka being a catboy, but after learning the story, learning about Haruka, he feels like something has shifted inside him.

Makoto feels angry. Angry at himself for being so blinded by those magazine pages and internet searches and angry at how he  _still_  finds catboys sexually attractive, and most of all angry at the whole system. The whole messed up system that he can't do anything about.

Haruka looks up at him, eyes clear and vibrant, and Makoto doesn't know what to do.

He just doesn't know what to  _do_.

* * *

"He's probably looking for you," Makoto says ten minutes later, rousing Haruka from his napping.

"Yeah," is all Haruka replies with.

"Are you going to go back to him?"

"Do you want me to?"

Makoto wasn't expecting that answer. He blinks a few times, hand coming around to rest on Haruka's head. He pets him and Haruka starts purring. "No. I want you to stay."

"Good, because I want to stay."

Haruka brushes Makoto's hand from his head and sits up. Makoto sees that his eyes are glassy before he's being kissed. It's wet and too warm and Makoto breaks away.

"You're only saying that because you're horny," he says, words fanning over Haruka's mouth. He wants to believe Haruka but after what's been going on all day he just doesn't know.

The catboy frowns. "It's not the heat speaking. It's me."

Makoto relaxes a bit at that, but he still feels conflicted.  _Is Haru only using me as a temporary getaway until he feels like going back? Until he's had enough of running free?_

"Makoto, I… I like being here. With you. It's nice. Even if your bathtub is small," Haruka is blushing again, struggling with his words. Makoto takes a deep breath, calming his thoughts.

"I believe you," Makoto says out loud, even though he still isn't one hundred percent sure.

* * *

As promised, Nagisa shows up on Saturday with Rin in tow. But this time Makoto is prepared.

Haruka has on a pair of jeans to hide his tail and his newer hat. He looks… like a normal teenager. Makoto puts away all cat related paraphernalia and gives Haruka a quick rundown as Nagisa rings the doorbell.

"Try not to act like a cat at all. Also, if they ask how we met I'm saying that you recently moved here from Okinawa and work where I do. I know it's not that believable but it'll have to do." The doorbell chimes twice and Makoto sighs.

He opens the door and Nagisa beams at him. Rin looks annoyed at having been dragged along.

"Hi Mako-chan! Now, introduce us!" Nagisa pulls Rin into the room. Haruka stands in front of the sink, looking bored. Makoto closes the front door and walks over to where Haruka is, smiling tersely.

"Nagisa, Rin, this is Haruka, my b-boyfriend," Makoto winces at how strained he sounds. He hadn't prepared enough for this…

"Haru-chan, nice to meet you!" Nagisa grabs onto Haruka's hands and gets up close to him. Makoto pushes Nagisa back gently.

"Haru doesn't really like people getting in his personal space."

"But Mako-chan, he's so cute! I just want to hug him." Nagisa attempts his proclaimed hug and Makoto lets him. Haruka is stiff but doesn't move away.

"Oi, we need to get going," Rin reminds them.

"Oh yeah, Rei-chan is waiting for us. We reserved a table at that new ramen place. They have this amazing lunch special-"

"Nagisa, slow down or you'll choke on your spit," Rin teases, smile showing his pointed teeth.

Nagisa sighs but pulls Haruka towards the door. They all exit before Makoto locks up.

Outside it's one of those rare cool summer days. The walk to the restaurant isn't long, thankfully, and when they get there Rei is waiting for them outside.

"Rei-chan, meet Haru-chan! He's Mako-chan's boyfriend. Isn't he really adorable?"

Rei nods at Haruka saying, "It's nice to meet you, Haruka-san. Nagisa-kun has spoken highly of you."

"Oh?" Haruka asks, looking genuinely interested, but Makoto ushers them inside, saying their table will be given up if they take too long.

They are led to a large booth towards the back. Makoto makes sure that Haruka is on the inside so that he's the only one next to him. Nagisa sits across from Haruka, already talking about how happy he is that Makoto is finally out with them all again. Rei is next to Nagisa and Rin chooses to sit next to Rei. Makoto feels oddly singled out. Usually Rin sits next to him.

They order their drinks before Nagisa really starts asking questions.

"Haru-chan, how did you and Mako-chan meet?" And there it is, the question Makoto  _knew_  would be asked. Everyone else seemed to be interested in this as well.

"I'm a stripper and one night Makoto came in-"

"Haru! That's a lie!" Makoto  _can't believe this_. Rei and Rin looked shocked while Nagisa finds it hilarious.

"Oh my god that's awesome! Haru-chan, which strip club? Because there's the seedy one downtown or-"

"Nagisa! Haru's just telling a joke. We met ah, at my work. He recently moved here-" Makoto tries to explain, reminding himself to get back at Haruka later.

"Mako-chan, that's boring. I like Haru-chan's story better."

Haruka smirks and Makoto can tell they are going to be in for a rough lunch.

After placing their orders Nagisa addresses Haruka, chewing on the straw in his cup of lemonade.

"So, Haru-chan, do you like swimming?"

Haruka's eyes light up and he opens his mouth, but Makoto waves a hand in front of him.

"Haru doesn't like water. At all. He even hates taking baths, that's how much he hates it." Makoto turns his head and tries to wink at Haruka but the catboy just glares back at him. Most of the conversations after this are stressful for Makoto.

"I really like your hate Haru-chan, it suits you! The little cat ears are really cute. Can I try it on?"

"No," Haruka and Makoto both reply. Nagisa looks at Makoto.

"Mako-chan, I  _know_ ," here Nagisa brings his voice to a low whisper, "that you and Haru-chan do pet play but come on, it's just a hat! No need to be so protective."

Makoto instantly goes red and covers his face with his hands.  _Why me? Why did I agree to this? Why didn't I think things through?_ Haruka remains calm and shyly touches his hat.

"I really like hats," he says, and Nagisa thinks it's the most adorable thing in the world. Thankfully, Rei gets in a few words.

"Rin-san, how is your career going?" Everyone looks at Rin. Makoto knew his friend had accepted a scouting offer, but he didn't know much more than that.

"Well, we're on break for the summer, that's why I'm in Iwatobi. And I still practice every day so I won't be going out of shape, don't worry."

Same old Rin. Makoto is happy that his friends haven't changed muchsince he finished high school.

The food arrives and everyone starts eating, slurping the ramen noodles loudly. Nagisa of course tries to talk with his mouth full which results in him being scolded by Rei. Then it  _finally_  becomes peaceful and Makoto thinks that maybe going out with all his friends and Haruka isn't such a bad idea. They all seem to like the catboy well enough, even if no one but Nagisa is fully expressing it in words.

Makoto is the first to get done eating, to his own surprise, and excuses himself to the bathroom. As soon as he's finished and washing his hands, the door opens and Rin walks in.

"Ah, Rin. Did you need to go as well?" Makoto offers him a smile and Rin nods, stepping over to the closest urinal.

"Your boyfriend seems like a decent guy," Rin says aloud and Makoto pauses. He grabs a paper towel and shrugs even though Rin has his back turned to him.

"I guess so."

"He also looks familiar."

"He does?" Makoto throws the now wet paper towel into the trash bin and crosses his arms. What is Rin trying to get at? But Rin changes the subject.

"Anyways, my friend Sousuke is in town again in a few weeks. You and Haruka can come hang out with us then since you missed out last weekend. Sousuke says he wants to sing karaoke," Rin ends with an honest laugh and Makoto smiles.

"That sounds fun. Text me the details later." Makoto leaves the bathroom after Rin tells him he will and rejoins the group where Nagisa is trying to get Haru to order dessert with him.

"Haru doesn't like sweets," Makoto says and Nagisa puffs out his cheeks in annoyance.

"That's what Haru-chan said but I don't believe him. Who doesn't like sweets?"

Rei pipes in that there are plenty of people who don't like sweets and points to Rin as he comes back to the table and sits down. Nagisa disagrees, saying of  _course_  Rin likes sweet things.

The debate goes on until Makoto finally breaks it up. Nagisa checks the time and tries to push Rei and Rin out of the booth.

"Rei-chan, we're gonna be late! The movie is going to start without us!" They stand up, Makoto and Haruka following suit.

"Movie?" Makoto asks, curious.

"There's this awesome looking new horror movie that just came out and Rei-chan agreed to see it with me! It's a date."

"Nagisa-kun, it is not a date!" Rei's face turns a brilliant shade of red and Makoto knows he isn't fooling anyone by trying to deny it.

Everyone chips in to pay (except Haruka) and then the group splits. Rin says he has some things to do so Makoto waves him off. Haruka stands next to Makoto until all of his friends are out of sight. Makoto lets out a tired exhale. Nagisa is exhausting.

"Now we can go home and eat some cake," Makoto says, smiling at Haruka. But Haruka shakes his head.

"There's somewhere I want to go first."

"Where?"

Haruka doesn't answer, just takes a hold of Makoto's hand and leads the way.

Soon enough they are in front of a plain building with the words 'Rainbow Road' on the sign front. Makoto squints at it. He knows this place…

"Haru, this is a porn store."

"I know."

"…But why?"

"I've always wanted to go to one."

Makoto tries to protest but Haruka drags him inside. He's been in here a total of one time with Nagisa and that had been an embarrassment and a half. Makoto does  _not_  need a repeat of that mistake.

Thankfully there is only one other man looking around and Makoto tries to quell the feeling of awkwardness at being in such an establishment. Haruka is the total opposite of himself; he seems to be critically scanning over different lotions and lubricants until he picks up a fairly good sized bottle. Out of the corner of his eye Makoto watches as the other shopper takes something up to the counter to check out. Then Haruka is telling him to move along.

"Wait, are we going to get that? Why do we need lube? Also I think I have some at home already." Makoto keeps his voice hushed.

"The more the better. We're going to be having sex even when I'm not in heat." Haruka looks up at him, sly little smile on his face. "And maybe I want to try fucking you."

Makoto just knows he looks stupid standing there, face bright red, lips quivering. He's practically on the verge of tears as Haruka brings him in front of a shelf filled with different leather goods, including collars.

_Haruka is an incubus and he is going to kill me with sex. I'm not prepared for this._

* * *

Somehow Haruka ends up convincing Makoto to buy a plain black leather collar with dull silver spikes running around the length of it. They leave the store, Haruka holding onto the bag containing the items. They're on their way home when Makoto remembers something.

"Oh yeah, I want to apply for a credit card."

"Why do you want one?" Haruka asks, curious. He looks up at Makoto.

"Ah, it will make online shopping easier…" Makoto tries to repress the blush that fans over his cheeks. He really doesn't want Haruka to know about the-

"So you can buy me clothes?" Haruka says, tiny knowing smile on his lips. Makoto runs a hand over his face. Leave it to Haruka to go through his browsing history. He really needs to remember to delete that. "I may have added some things to the cart," Haruka confesses a moment later and it makes Makoto feel a little better.

After all the paperwork at the bank is done they get some much needed groceries before heading home. Haruka takes their  _special_  items to the bedroom, throwing off his hat along the way, ears flicking in relief. Makoto puts away the food before going to ask Haruka if he wants a piece of cake.

He steps into the bedroom and the air leaves his lungs. Haruka stands next to the bed, adjusting the new spiked collar around his neck. Now, Makoto loves the bell collar he got Haruka, but  _this_  one is just plain erotic. Makoto isn't even a big fan of all the leather works, but Haruka in a spiked collar, turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow, it's almost too much.

Makoto inhales sharply and tries to advert his eyes, but they are drawn to the way the black contrasts perfectly with Haruka's pale throat, the dull pointed silver spikes catching the sunlight coming in through the window. When he is finally able to glance up at Haruka's face, he sees the same smirk he saw when they had been out to lunch.

Makoto is about to come towards Haruka, about to kiss that smirking mouth, when he sees the bottle of lube on the nightstand.

"We never bought any condoms," Makoto says, more so to himself. But Haruka hears him.

"I don't care either way. If you want another thing to spend money on, go ahead."

Makoto is starting to wonder whether Haruka is aware of what he does to Makoto, how he makes him feel. It seems like he does because the catboy is abruptly in front of him, spiked collar gleaming and eyes dark. He slides his hands along the hem of Makoto's shirt before roughly pulling it up and over Makoto's head.

"It's been a week," Haruka announces, swift fingers expertly popping the button of Makoto's pants. And it hasn't been a  _week_. It's been only four days since Haruka had come out of heat. Makoto thinks that maybe Haruka is just going to be horny all the time from now on. Not that he's complaining or anything.

Makoto grabs the hands that are trying to yank at his underwear and walks Haruka backwards until he's next to the bed. With a gentle push Haruka falls, bouncing lightly on the mattress. Makoto pulls down his own boxers and starts fisting his cock to hardness while Haruka licks his lips, watching him intently. The catboy, with some inhuman speed, throws off his shirt and is in the process of working on his jeans when Makoto stops him.

Haruka remains still while Makoto moves onto the bed and pulls him closer by his too tight jeans. Makoto peels them down slowly to reveal creamy thighs, boney knees, skinny calf muscles, and finally slender feet. Makoto goes nextfor the backwards boxers (Haruka had never gotten out of the habit of wearing them that way) and slides them off in the same manner. Haruka is then naked before him, collar making him look much less innocent. Makoto has to agree with himself that a spiked collar suits Haruka's personality.

Haruka licks his lips again. Makoto wants to kiss him but he doesn't. Instead he goes for Haruka's half-hard cock. He takes it easily into his mouth before realizing that he has no idea what he's doing. Haruka's hands tangle into his hair and Makoto has to think quickly. How many times had he watched this be done? It looked so easy but now that he's actually  _doing_  it, he's at a loss.

Sensing his confusion, Haruka sits up. His hands fall down from Makoto's hair to his chin and then he's lifting his head up.

"You don't have to," Haruka says quietly, suddenly looking much more mature than he did before. Makoto blames it on the collar.

"I want to," he says before dipping his head back down and trying again. He tries to remember how Haruka had done it to him but he knows he won't be able to deep throat like the catboy had.  _He_  actually has a gag reflex.

Makoto gives it his all, choosing to use his tongue more than anything. Haruka watches him, eyes hooded, as Makoto laps at the underside of the head before dipping into the slit. He must be doing something right because Haruka once again puts his hands in his hair, nails massaging into his scalp. Makoto hums at the pleasant feeling, mouthing along the length of the catboy's cock before little by little sliding it in until it's halfway. He can't take any more than that without choking.

Haruka doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he practically purrs when Makoto starts to suck, cheeks hollowing. When Makoto tastes bittersweet pre-cum he pulls off, rolling the flavor over his tongue. It is almost better than the cake.  _Almost_.

Makoto picks up the bottle of lube from the nightstand, turns it over, and proceeds to read the label out loud.

"Slippery Kitty Pleasure Lubricant. Strawberry Lust. The longer-lasting water-based silky-smooth latex-safe doctor-recommend stain-free sex lube. That's a mouthful." Makoto looks down at Haruka and sees him smiling, face quite red. He keeps going, "Directions: open, squeeze, massage,  _purr_." Makoto stops there, not able to hold back his laughter.

"It sounds funny but I like it," Haru tells him bluntly.

"I thought you didn't like sweets," Makoto says, popping the cap and drizzling some into his hand. It tastes like plastic strawberries.

"It's not like I eat it," Haruka retorts, somehow looking more rebellious than usual. Makoto blames the collar again.

With a shrug, Makoto pours more into his hand. It's some really watery stuff, not at all like the lubricant he's used to. Haruka watches as Makoto puts the bottle within reach and shifts in between his legs. A couple fingers slide in with relative ease and Makoto meets his eyes.

"You're kind of loose."

"Rude," Haruka bites out, swatting a hand at Makoto's face. Makoto moves back in time to miss being hit.

"I don't mean it in a bad way. I just didn't know how you'd be when not in heat is all," Makoto in honest with him. Haruka takes a deep breath, temporary anger melting off from his face.

"When I'm not in heat it's just like I'm a regular guy." Makoto nods his head. He is much more used to 'regular guy' (even though he thoroughly enjoyed the way Haruka had been in heat).

Makoto removes his fingers and picks up the lube again. While he slicks up his cock Haruka scoots closer, stretching his long legs up until his ankles rest on Makoto's shoulders. Carefully, Makoto pushes his hips forward and watches the way his cock is swallowed by that enticing ass. Haruka groans deeply and Makoto notices that it sounds a bit different. Haruka is just plain different when he's not in heat. Not that it's a bad thing.

Makoto leans over the catboy, holding himself up on his forearms, bringing their faces closer so he can have a good look into those shimmering, almost liquid-like, eyes. Makoto kisses Haruka and it's warm. Warm in the way that Makoto can't imagine himself kissing anyone else  _but_  Haruka, again and again. He gives an easy thrust forward that has Haruka taking in a breath through his nose, refusing to break the kiss. Makoto thinks he's gotten pretty good at the whole kissing thing by now but of course there's always room for improvement.

He fucks Haruka almost lazily and Makoto doesn't know if he should call it that. He blushes at the thought of calling it 'love-making'. Haruka stops kissing him and takes in the red spreading down his neck.

"What are you thinking about?" Haruka asks and those are much too sweet of words from someone wearing a spiked leather collar. Makoto shakes his head and smiles a little.

"Just you," is all he manages to disclose. He lifts a hand to hold onto Haruka's thigh before giving a much harder snap of his hips that leaves his bed partner gasping. Haruka claws lightly at his back.

"Do that again," Haruka says. Makoto is happy to comply and soon enough the catboy is moaning at every thrust in, trying to grind himself down every time Makoto draws back. The wet slick sound that he hears along with Haruka's high voice has Makoto clenching his jaw hard, on the verge of release.

Haruka closes his eyes and huffs out, "Makoto." It makes said person's heart stutter in its beating and then Makoto is quickly pulling out, seizing his cock in hand and cumming hard onto Haruka's stomach. He then takes Haruka's own flushed sex into his other hand and jerks him off fast until the catboy cums as well, back bowing, making a mess of both of them.

They pant loudly, catching their breaths. Haruka opens his eyes to find Makoto grinning at him.

"Let's eat some cake," Makoto wheezes cheerfully.

Haruka's hit doesn't miss this time.

(But they still end up eating the cake.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now _you _, dear reader, should go have some cake as well._  
> [Haru's new collar](http://tinypic.com/m/ic8c3d/1) (for those of you who have trouble visualizing) and [the lube](http://tinypic.com/m/ic8d4h/1) (which I may or may not actually recommend)._


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless domestic life chapter before major plot in the next.

"Do you have a pencil?" Haruka asks, shifting through the various items on the desk. Makoto comes up behind him and points to the stack of magazines on the end. Haruka lifts them and underneath is the writing utensil he is searching for. Haruka picks it up but then notices something else.

Forgetting the pencil, Haruka examines a small plastic pouch. He holds it and turns towards Makoto, eyebrow raised. "Is this catnip?"

Makoto smiles shyly and scratches the back of his head. He had forgotten about buying that. "Yes."

Haruka's eyes go wide, pupils suddenly dilated. He rips open the plastic with a sharp nail and Makoto watches, shocked, as Haruka dumps the entire contents into his mouth. Some left over dust floats into the air and Makoto sneezes.

"Are you sure you're supposed to eat it?" Makoto asks, wiping at his nose. Haruka is too busy chewing the dried catnip to answer. Makoto stares at him, wondering what he's going to do next.

Then Haruka swallows and shakes his head. His fingers twitch and the now empty packet falls to the floor. Haruka's ears tic and his eyes quiver. Makoto is going to ask how he's feeling but Haruka gracefully slides to the floor and sprawls out on his stomach, tail waving lazily.

"Are you okay?" Makoto inquires, starting to worry. He kneels next to Haruka and tries to look at his face. The catboy huffs out a small laugh and moves his head to the side.

" _Amazing_."

"You sure?" Makoto is beginning to sound like a doctor but he doesn't know if catnip is poisonous to people when ingested. He picks up the fallen package and reads it over.

While he's doing so, Haruka sluggishly reaches up a hand and pats Makoto's knee.

"It's fine. Catnip is like a drug to some of us," Haruka says, eyes slipping closed. He starts to purr and Makoto doesn't know if that's a good thing or not.

"Drugs are bad for you-"

"Shh. Don't ruin my high. It won't last long."

Makoto gives in and waits patiently. Five minutes later Haruka is sitting up, back to normal. He abruptly grabs onto the front of Makoto's shirt, looking desperate. "We have to get more."

"What? More catnip?"

"We need to get a whole box. I only had a little but if I have  _more_ -"

"No!" Makoto cuts in. This is the first time he's seen Haruka showing so much emotion (besides when he was in heat). It's pretty cute.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll get addicted!" Makoto tries not to laugh at the look of utter devastation on Haruka's usually calm face. He wasn't about to buy a box of catnip so that Haruka could get a quick high, even if it is amusing to watch.

Haruka lets go of Makoto's shirt and clicks his tongue before standing, giving up. Makoto does the same and walks into the kitchen.  _I almost forgot about the mail._ He opens the front door and checks to see there's any in the wall box. There's only one letter and it's from the bank.

"Haru, come here! Let's see if they approved my application for a credit card."

Haruka enters the kitchen as Makoto rips open the envelope. He pulls out the piece of paper and low and behold there is a card attached to the bottom of it. Makoto grins and shows off the shiny plastic rectangle to Haruka, who nods once.

Makoto calls in to activate it right away. After that, he and Haruka sit in bed, computer on Makoto's lap, scrolling through all types of outfits. Makoto decides to set a monthly budget, telling Haruka that they can't go over it or else they'll have to give up luxuries like fresh mackerel.

"What do you want to buy first?" Makoto asks, clicking on his wish list. There is a long list of items that he knows he wants for sure but there are also a few things that Haruka had added over the course of his stay. "A corset would look nice on you," he adds, trying not to sound too eager even though he is. He's  _very_ eager.

Haruka shrugs, seeming not all too interested. "Pick whatever you want."

"Okay, then close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise when it gets here."

Haruka does just that and Makoto adds the outfit to his cart and then checks out. Haruka opens his eyes when Makoto starts to type in his card information and address. Within three minutes the order is made and Makoto gins at Haruka. He can't contain his excitement so he leans over and kisses the catboy. Haruka lets him before breaking it a moment later.

"What was that for?" Haruka asks and Makoto can't read his face but he's sixty five percent sure that Haruka has to be at least a  _little_  bit ecstatic as well.

"Aren't I allowed to kiss you for no reason?"

"Hn. I guess." Haruka stretches, an ear cocking towards the window. Makoto listens as well. There are definitely birds right outside. They may have made a nest in the overhang again. Then Makoto comes up with a great idea.

"How about we get a bird feeder? So that you can watch the birds up close?"

Haruka looks at him, eyes sparkling, and then Makoto has a lap full of catboy. He has to catch the computer before it slides off the bed, Haruka's body positively vibrating, hands kneading into his chest. Haruka purrs loudly, nudging his head against Makoto's chin.

Makoto is just about to comment on how adorable this is when his phone starts to ring. He reluctantly detaches himself from Haruka and goes out into the kitchen to get it from where he left it on the table.

It turns out to be his mother, reminding him that Ren and Ran's birthday party is this weekend. Makoto tells her that  _no_ , he hasn't forgotten and  _yes_ , he will be there at noon on Saturday. He says his goodbyes and hangs up. Haruka peeks at him from the living room.

"Haru, we're going shopping."

* * *

"How old are your siblings turning?"

"Twelve," Makoto answers Haruka, setting down their many bags after pushing the front door closed. They had gotten a bird feeder, food to go in it, and also Ren and Ran's birthday present. Which Makoto  _may_  have gone a bit over board with the supplies, but hey, it only comes once a year.

Haruka pulls out said present from a plastic bag and Makoto quickly takes it from the catboy.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Makoto says, examining the two goldfish he had bought, one black and one orange. They float happily in the baggie full of water. Makoto glances at Haruka, who's staring intently at the fish. "These need to stay  _alive_. It's only for a couple of days and then they'll be out of the house. In the meantime, don't touch them." Makoto knows he's scolding Haruka like a parent would but he can tell that Haruka is going to try to do something. He's more catlike than Makoto initially thought he was.

"Sure," Haruka says, eyes never leaving the fish. Makoto wishes he had a place to lock them in.

Makoto hangs up the bird feeder while there's still a bit of daylight left. He ties it up outside the living room window so that Haruka can sit along the back of the couch and watch if he wants to. He fills it with seeds before walking back around to the front and bumping into his upstairs neighbor.

"Sorry, Tamura-san. I wasn't looking where I was going."

The elderly woman turns to him. She shakes her head and says, "It's no trouble." Makoto gives her a smile and sidesteps her. He opens his door and is about to go in but she stops him.

"Oh, Makoto-chan, I've been meaning to ask you something. Do you have a pet? I know how you love cats but it isn't allowed."

"Pet cat? No, I don't have one," Makoto feels a chill go down his spine. He gently closes the door and offers a smile to Tamura.

"Oh. Maybe my hearing is starting to go but I could have sworn I heard a cat crying from downstairs around a week or so back. Maybe it was in the alley."

_She heard us! When Haru was in heat she totally heard us!_

"Yeah, I've also heard a lot of cat fights out here lately when I come home from work at night," Makoto lies smoothly, acting like nothing is amiss. He wonders if he should tell her that he has a guest living with him but she's already saying her goodbyes and going up the stairs. Makoto lets out a relieved sigh once she's gone.  _Good save. Maybe we should be quieter from now on…_

He comes back inside only to find Haruka trying to remove the fish from their bag.

"Haruka! Put it down!"

* * *

Makoto and Haruka stand side by side outside the Tachibana residence on Saturday. Makoto wonders if he should just come in, since it  _is_  his old house, but Haruka is already ringing the doorbell. It's opened a second later by Ren and Ran.

"Brother!" they yell in unison, each taking a side and hugging him. Makoto grins and pats their backs before they pull away.

"Ren, Ran, happy birthday. Ah, this is Haru. He's a friend of mine." Makoto points at Haruka, who lifts a hand in greeting.

Ren and Ran stare at the catboy before giving him a hug as well, calling him Haru-chan. Makoto laughs as Haruka makes a slightly displeased face at the attention. But it doesn't last long before his siblings are running through house, probably to the backyard where the party is being held.

Makoto leads the way and indeed everyone is in the back. Makoto's parents are there along with a few of Ren and Ran's friends. Makoto sets the present on the table, hoping the fish will be alright for a little while longer. Haruka presses close to his side, eyes scanning the group of people. Makoto is going to reassure Haruka that there's nothing to be afraid of when his mother comes up to them.

"Makoto, who's this? You never mentioned you were bringing someone with," she asks, looking Haruka up and down before giving her son a light smile.

"Ah, this is Haruka. He's a friend from work." Makoto adds that to his list of lies but he thinks that it's necessary. His mother nods to Haruka, who nods back. "I didn't think you'd mind."

"Oh, I don't. It's nice to see you're making new friends while on your own. You know you can always come back home if it all feels too much for you."

"Yes, thank you."

She walks off after that, telling the kids that it's almost time to eat. Haruka tugs at his arm and they take a seat in a couple of the available lawn chairs, watching Ren chase after Ran and two other girls.

 _This is nice_ , Makoto thinks. Though, he feels a bit on edge about bringing Haruka with. Who knows if one of the kids is going to come over and try to remove his hat? Makoto hopes that they are distracted enough not to take an interest in Haruka. But the catboy is a brand new face, so he can't predict what might happen.

Soon lunch is ready, along with a birthday cake. When everyone is done singing and eating, it's present opening time. Makoto tells his siblings to save his for last, so they do. When they get to his, Ren and Ran remove the packaging and practically scream in delight. They give their brother an almost crushing hug and a few kisses and tell him thank you.

"You're welcome. Now quick, go fill up the bowl with the rocks and water and then the fish."

They do as they're told, their friends helping them and then the fish are safely in their new home. Haruka watches, not blinking while Ran shakes in some food for them.

"What are you going to name them?" one of Ren's friends ask.

"Mine is going to be Blackie!" Ren states. He points at the glass to the black goldfish.

"That's a stupid name," Ran says, rolling her eyes.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Hey, hey, don't fight," Makoto tells them, "Ren can name his whatever he wants and so can you, Ran."

Ran huffs in annoyance but smiles. "Kabocha is pretty, isn't she?" Her friends agree. Makoto thinks that it's a suitable enough name for an orange goldfish.

The early afternoon turns into late and Makoto and Haruka say their goodbyes. Of course his siblings try to get him to stay, but Makoto tells them that he'll visit again soon. Makoto closes the door behind them and they walk down the steps, Haruka in front.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Makoto stops and so does Haruka, who turns to look up at him. "There's a Tanabata festival on Wednesday. Do you want to go?" He thinks that it would be fun to take Haruka out to one, since he's probably never been to any type of festival before.

"Okay," Haruka replies.

"We should wear yukata too. Ah, but you don't have one…" And they don't exactly have money to buy one right now either.

"It's alright to go in regular clothes," Haruka tells him. But now that Makoto is imagining it…  _Haruka in a yukata would really be a sight to see. I wonder if he can borrow someone's. Is there anyone who is around the same build as him?_

"I got it!" Makoto exclaims and pulls out his cell phone. Haruka tilts his head. Makoto scrolls through his contacts until he finds the one he's looking for and presses the call button. It rings through.

"Hello, Rei? I need a favor."

* * *

"You came to the right place. I happen to have quite the extensive collection of kimonos," Rei boasts, ushering Makoto and Haruka into his room. "Is there a specific one you're looking for?"

"Is there anything dark?" Haruka asks and Rei brings a finger to his lips, thinking.

"I only have a few darker ones. I'll get them." Rei opens up his closet and easily finds what he's looking for. He lays them out neatly on his bed. Makoto and Haruka come over to have a closer look. There are three in total; one of them black with bright yellow stars, another grey and white checkered, and the final one, the one Makoto likes the most, is navy blue and has different purple designs of butterflies, roses, and feathers.

Rei catches Makoto looking at it intently and smirks.

"It would look good on Haruka-san, wouldn't it?" Makoto hums in agreement and Haruka picks it up and gives it a closer look. Rei goes back to his closet and takes out a purple obi to go with it. He hands this to Haruka. "There, now you are set. I'll see you two at the festival on Wednesday?"

"Yes. Are you going with Nagisa?" Makoto asks, already predicting the answer. Rei shifts his eyes, light blush appearing on his face.

"I've agreed to meet him there…"

"We'll see you two there, then. Thanks for this, Rei," Makoto says before seeing himself and Haruka out.

When they get home Makoto brings out his own yukata and shows Haruka.

"There are butterflies on it," Haruka tells him, squinting at it. Makoto looks it over closer, not remembering there being any butterflies on it, only some dark squiggles.

"Huh, you're right. I never noticed before. Now I guess we'll match." Makoto smiles at Haruka before folding them both up and setting them on top of the bedroom dresser. "I wonder… what are you going to cover your ears with? Your regular hats won't look right with a yukata"

"Do you have an old shirt that you don't wear anymore?" asks Haruka. Makoto digs around in several drawers until he finds a plain grey one that has a few too many holes in it. Haruka takes it and locates the scissors before cutting it. Makoto watches, noting the way Haruka is attentively focused on what he's doing.

"There," the catboy says a few minutes later. He lays back his ears, wraps the cut shirt over his head, and knots it at the back. Makoto can't help but be amazed that it looks much like a bandana.

"You're amazing, Haru," Makoto finds himself telling Haruka. Haruka pulls the makeshift bandana off and sets it with the kimonos before tracking down his regular blue and white belled collar. He puts it on without any problems and gives a flick to the bell. It sings and Makoto can't help but love the sound it makes. He then remembers something. "Earlier this week you wanted a pencil. Why was that? I mean I know it sounds like a dumb thing to ask but I'm curious." Maybe Haruka wanted to write a letter or start a diary?

Haruka holds up a hand, signaling for Makoto to wait. The catboy leaves then returns a minute later with the pencil, a piece of notebook paper, two magazines, and the desk chair.

"I'll draw you. Take off your shirt and sit on the bed. You pick the pose. Oh, and put your glasses on," Haruka instructs, moving the chair to the foot of the bed. Makoto strips off his shirt, grabs his glasses, and gets up on the bed. He rests his back against the headboard and puts his hands comfortably in his lap. He looks to the left at the wall and Haruka begins to sketch him. Makoto sits as still as possible, listening to the scratch of lead on paper.

It's almost seven by the time Haruka finishes. He's just adding a few finishing details when Makoto crawls over to see it. Haruka hands it to him.

"Haru… this is really good. Like really,  _really_  good," Makoto says, truly in awe. The man in the drawing is much more handsome and toned than he is, though. Haruka shrugs, tapping the pencil against his leg.

"I practiced drawing in between all the reading. Finding blank paper was hard so I usually just drew in the pages of books."

Makoto doesn't know what to say so he elects to kiss Haruka. The catboy brings up a hand to Makoto's face, graphite stained fingers leaving dark smudges against Makoto's cheek. It's all soft caressing lips that leaves Makoto wanting more. Wanting to tell Haruka that he-

"We should eat," Makoto interrupts his thoughts. Haruka presses their foreheads together. "We should also get a frame for this." Makoto lifts the drawing in his hand and Haruka pulls back.

"Get me a sketch book and I'll draw a better one that isn't on lined paper," Haruka offers and Makoto can't say no to that.

* * *

On Sunday Makoto wakes up with the fantastic idea of going to the beach for a picnic. He lets Haruka sleep while he makes them bento boxes and goes over a list of what to bring.  _Lunch, drinks, towels, wallet, phone, and key. I think that's it?_

He's just packing everything into a bag when Haruka walks into the kitchen, hair sticking up in every direction. Makoto gives him a smile.

"Want to go to the beach today?"

Haruka rubs his eyes and blinks. "Are we going to swim?"

"I thought we could just have lunch. Unless you want to swim?"

Haruka appears to think it over before going to the bedroom, not giving an answer. Makoto wonders if getting Haruka a swimming cap would be a good investment. He waits until Haruka finally comes back into the kitchen, dressed in shorts, a T-shirt, and the IWATOBI hat.

"The last time I swam was when I was a kid," Haruka says, tightening the strap of the hat.

"Did you swim at school?"

"They had an outdoor pool I used sometimes."

Makoto tries to picture a younger Haruka, using a kick board to paddle around in a pool with other catboys.

"We should go," Haruka says and Makoto nods.

Five minutes into their walk to the beach and Makoto is starting to regret leaving the house. It's hot, the stifling humid air making it almost hard to breathe. He didn't even think to check what the temperature was going to be for the day. And he doesn't even have a hat like Haruka.

They make it to the beach and find it to be only semi-busy. Haruka spots an unused umbrella and they set up underneath it, happy to be out of the sun. Makoto lays the two towels side by side, bag of supplies between them. He and Haruka sit down.

Makoto watches as Haruka pulls off his shirt. "I hate the heat," Haruka states, glaring at Makoto.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was going to be this hot out."

"It's the middle of summer."

Makoto just smiles apologetically at Haruka. He also takes off his shirt, already starting to feel a bit suffocated.

"At least there's a breeze," Makoto comments. They are fairly close to the breaking waves and can feel a somewhat pleasant wind coming off the sea. It's almost difficult to look at the ocean what with the light from the sun bouncing off the surface and making Makoto squint.

"I feel like I'm being cooked," Haruka complains, laying back on the towel and closing his eyes. Makoto lets out a small laugh and digs around in the bag he brought. He takes out a sweating can of tea and pushes it into Haruka's hand. The catboy pops the tab and sits up a bit to drink it.

Makoto forces his eyes to adjust to the bright sun. They start to water and he really wishes he had a pair of sunglasses. A couple of kids in their swim suits go running past, yelling and kicking up sand.

"Tell me about yourself," Haruka says suddenly. Makoto gives him a questioning look.  _He's asking that sort of thing now? Well, I guess I never really told him anything in the first place. We've just been living comfortably together…_

"Um, let's see. I like green curry. I also like chocolate a lot. Oh, and squid. I got good grades in Literature, but I didn't do so well in Art and English. I was in a swim club in elementary school with Nagisa and Rin. I don't know what else to say really." Makoto tries to think of anything interesting but he's at a loss. Haruka sets down his now empty tea can and spreads himself out on the towel.

"You forgot to mention that you're a closet pervert with a thing for catboys but you're also somehow the nicest person I've ever met."

Makoto is about to deny what Haruka is saying but the second part catches him off guard. "I'm the nicest person you've ever met?" No one has said that to him before.

"Mhm."

"Haru…" Makoto finds himself smiling and he wants to give Haruka a hug, but it's much too hot out so instead hethanks him. Haruka opens an eye and looks at Makoto, who can't help but notice how much the catboy's eyes are _glowing_  in the shade. Makoto wishes his cell phone had a camera. Hell, if he had  _any_  camera he would be taking pictures of Haruka all the time.

Makoto retrieves the bento he packed and hands one over to Haruka. They eat and Makoto doesn't have anything to say, so they sit quietly and just listen. A few seagulls caw overhead, their shadows running along the beach. Makoto thinks that summer may be scorching at times but it is better than the frigid, biting cold of winter.

Although, something cold would really hit the spot right now. The drinks Makoto brought are slowly starting to go lukewarm. He sets down his empty bento and looks along the beach. There are a few people walking towards them, ice-cream cones in their hands.

"Haru, I'll go get us some ice-cream. What flavor do you want?"

Haruka shakes his hand and stands up. "I'll come with or it'll melt before you get back."

"Good point." Makoto locates his wallet and they go out into the sun. Haruka stays close while they go down to the small food shack and order two soft serve cones, chocolate for Makoto and vanilla for Haruka.

They receive the cones and already they are starting to melt. Makoto licks around the edge to stop it from dripping onto his hand. They walk back slower this time, focused on eating the ice-cream. Makoto glances over and sees Haruka  _bite_  into the ice-cream. Makoto doesn't know how he does it.

Instead of going back under the umbrella, Haruka leads them to the wet sand and they sit, feet just touching the water when it comes up after breaking. Haruka finishes his cone first, Makoto still licking at his because he knows that if he tries to go any faster he'll get a brain freeze. Haruka looks at him intently and Makoto wonders what the catboy is thinking about.

Haruka leans into his side and it causes Makoto to bump the ice-cream into his own nose. Haruka is quick to lick it away. Makoto stops and Haruka wraps his hand around his holding the cone. Haruka guides it to his mouth and takes a chomp out of the cone.

"Haru! It's leaking now," Makoto tries to move it away but Haruka licks up the melting chocolate that has started to run down Makoto's fingers. Despite the heat Makoto shivers. Haruka dips his tongue into the cone before letting go.

"What was that for?" Makoto asks once he's done with the ice-cream. Haruka draws several lines in the wet sand and shrugs.

"No reason." Makoto watches as Haruka draws a dolphin.

"When I was a kid I was obsessed with making sand castles. They always looked really bad but my parents would tell me I did a great job. Ah, sorry. I don't want to remind you of yours…"

"It's fine. You can say more."

Makoto looks out over the calm ocean and sees a fishing boat off in the distance. "I like my parents. We have a good relationship and that's why it's hard to imagine having parents like yours." Makoto brings up his knees and rests his chin on them, watching Haruka. He has moved on to tracing what looks to be a mermaid. "Do you like it here?" he asks.

Haruka stops what he's doing and looks up Makoto. He's quiet for a long minute. Makoto doesn't know what's going on in his head and Haruka's face is unreadable.

"You're here and I like you," Haruka says finally, resuming his doodling. "Does that answer the question?"

Makoto gives a small laugh. "Yes," he says, "that answers the question."

He wants to sit on the beach all day and just watch Haruka but about an hour later Haruka starts to complain about the heat again. So they pack up their things and head home, opting to stay shirtless.

Once back inside, Makoto turns on the ceiling fans in the living room and bedroom. He also cracks the windows, hoping the breeze will come in. He really wishes he had air conditioning.

Haruka strips off the rest of his clothes and predictably heads for the bath. Makoto passes by and does a double take, coming back in front of the door and peering in at Haruka, who's standing with his back to the mirror, looking over his shoulder.

"I think you got somewhat burnt," Makoto states the obvious. He brings a hand to his own shoulder and feels heat radiating from it. "I think I did too. I knew I was forgetting something. I don't even own any sunscreen."

Haruka frowns at his reflection before getting into the cold bath. Makoto tells him that he's going to go get some aloe because they're going to need it.  _Having to wear a shirt tomorrow for work is going to be a real bitch._ Makoto scolds himself before slipping on a shirt and going out to the nearest convenience store and buying both aloe vera gel and sunscreen.

When he gets home Haruka is out of the tub, only in a pair of boxes and laying along the back of the couch, watching a few birds peck at the feeder. Makoto brings out the aloe and squeezes a good amount of the cool gel into his hand. He rubs it over his palms before setting them on Haruka's back.

Haruka's tail bristles and his ears give a twitch. "Cold," he hisses but closes his eyes and doesn't move. Makoto, as gently as he can, massages the gel into Haruka's skin, feeling how fast it warms up because of the burn. He has to add more since it's soon soaked into Haruka's shoulders and back. The catboy starts to purr, tail slowly going back to normal. A good while longer and Makoto stops.

"Do mine?" Makoto asks, holding out the bottle. Haruka opens his eyes and with a light sigh he slips off the back of the couch and takes it. Makoto removes his shirt and stands, hands on the back of the couch to steady himself as Haruka smooths the cool gel all over. It stings at first but gradually feels nicer the longer Haruka kneads his fingers in, minding his sharp nails. "You're good with your hands," Makoto offhandedly comments.

Haruka finishes and sets the bottle on the nearby desk. Makoto turns around, smiling, and then Haruka kisses him.

"What was that for?" Makoto asks, hand petting along the top of Haruka's head.

"Can't I kiss you for no reason?" Haruka says, stealing Makoto's words from before.

"Always." Makoto feels himself blush at his own words. He never knew he was this much of a sap but he can't help it around Haruka. Being around the catboy is… better than anything else.

* * *

Wednesday night arrives in a flash. Makoto finds Haruka in the bedroom as per usual, listening to his mp3 player.

"Let's get dressed and head down," Makoto tells him, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. Haruka joins him in getting undressed and is helped into the yukata. Makoto ties the obi at the back for the catboy before getting into his own. Haruka puts on his makeshift bandana. They both head into the bathroom to see how they look.

Makoto can't help but stare at Haruka. He looks so natural in the yukata and the purple and white compliment him. Makoto gives a smile at their reflections in the mirror. "All set?"

Haruka nods and Makoto grabs his wallet, key, and phone before they head out.

It's a fairly short walk down past the business distract and towards the main street. As they approach they see loads of colorful streamers hanging from buildings. Makoto watches as Haruka sniffs at the air. They haven't eaten dinner yet.

Farther down and stalls start to come into view. There are people all over playing games and taking part in different events. Makoto holds onto Haruka's hand as to not lose him in the crowd. They walk for a while until Haruka stops them outside a food vender selling taiyaki. Haruka nods at it.

"Haru, that's more of a snack," Makoto tries, but Haruka frowns.

"But it's fish shaped."

"It doesn't taste like fish."

"Oh." Haruka gives up and pulls Makoto along. A few steps later finds them in front of something more suitable.

"We can get some yakisoba," Makoto says, bringing out his wallet.

"And chicken yakitori," Haruka adds. Makoto smiles and orders for them. He and Haru receive the food a minute later and they make their way to a nearby table to eat at. Makoto fills his mouth with the fried noodles, thinking that festival food is really tasty, not to mention cheap as well. Makoto watches as Haruka latches his teeth into the chicken on a stick and struggles to tug it off, so he instead just bites it.

Once they are finished eating they run into Nagisa and Rei. Nagisa's eyes sparkle when he sees Haruka.

"Haru-chan, you look so good in that! Rei-chan told me you were going to be beautiful and he was right!" Nagisa proceeds to give Haruka a hug and the catboy lets him, face blank. Makoto laughs and Rei messes with his glasses, embarrassed. "So, do you want to hang out with us?" questions Nagisa.

"Sure. Have you guys played any games yet?" Makoto asks.

"Nope. We did eat some crepes and candy apples though. They were really good. Make sure to try some, okay, Haru-chan?"

"Okay," Haruka says and Nagisa finally releases him and grabs onto Rei's hand. Rei looks a bit alarmed but allows it.

Makoto scans over the crowd until he spots one of his favorite games. All four of them go over to it.

"Just watch, I'm gonna get an awesome prize," Nagisa boasts, paying the man in charge and taking his three rings. Everyone watches as he throws them one after the other, missing each time. "Aww man." He turns to Rei, "Re-chan, win me something!"

Rei sighs and takes the new rings handed to him. "I'll try, but I cannot guarantee anything." Rei looks to be calculating his tosses critically before he throws. The first two miss by a long shot and the third one is close but it bounces off at the last second.

"Rei-chan, you suck," Nagisa says and Rei huffs, crossing his arms. "Mako-chan, Haru-chan, you try."

Makoto trades money for rings and gives three to Haruka. He keeps the other three for himself and tries but isn't able to win anything. He shrugs and Nagisa pouts.

Haruka spins a ring on his finger before stilling it and letting it fly. It soars and lands perfectly around the neck of a bottle. Everyone goes silent as he throws the next one, which also makes it. Nagisa pats Haruka on the back. "You can do it, Haru-chan!" Haruka's eye twitches but he takes a deep breath and succeeds in landing the last ring.

Nagisa cheers and Haruka is handed his prize of an overly large stuffed octopus. Haruka makes a strange face at it that has Makoto laughing.

"Haru-chan! You're so good at games! Can you win me a prize next?" Nagisa jumps up and down and Haruka shoves the stuffed octopus at him.

"Here."

"I can have it? Thanks, Haru-chan! I love you!" Haruka is once again assaulted with a hug.

They play a few more games but it seems Haruka isn't good at anything but the ring toss. Nagisa makes Rei carry around the giant octopus and a smaller stuffed dog he managed to win at the gun shooting game. Makoto is shocked when Rei doesn't even protest. He wonders what his friends' relationship is like now. He wants to ask if they are possibly going out, but he decides to keep to himself and enjoy the night.

"Ah, it's almost nine. The fireworks are going to start soon!" Nagisa reminds them a while later and latches onto Rei's arm. "We're going up on the hill for a better view. See you guys!"

Makoto waves to them as they disappear. Haruka presses against his side and looks at up him.

"Should we follow them?" Haruka asks.

"I think they want to be alone," Makoto tells him and smiles softly. Haruka nods and they head in the opposite direction, going with the crowd. There are families, kids, and couples all lined up along the grassy bank of the shore across from where the fireworks are going to be. Makoto finds a free spot and he and Haruka sit down. It's a perfectly clear night and Makoto can't remember the last time he had watched fireworks. There's a certain buzz in the air that makes Makoto feel oddly energized.

Haruka is calm next to him, leaning into his side and staring up at the star filled sky.

"Perfect night for a Star Festival, isn't it?" Makoto comments. Haruka doesn't answer him. A moment later there's a loud sound much like cannon fire before a huge burst follows, lighting up the darkened sky with bright red and blue sparks. Another one goes up, this time in the shape of a sideways heart.

"I didn't know there could be different shapes," Haruka says close to his ear after an upside-down smiley face glows at them.

"It's pretty cool, all the different ones they can make." Makoto winces as a particularly loud bang echoes, people cheering it on. He never liked the noisy ones.

Soon enough the finale rips through the sky, smoke a billowing white backdrop for all the flashing colors. When it ends, the crowd claps and whistles. Makoto glances at Haruka, and then remembers that he missed his chance to kiss him during the fireworks.  _Ah well. Maybe next time_. Makoto hopes that there will be a next time.

He stands and holds out a hand for Haruka, who takes it and is pulled up. "Want to get one of those candy apples Nagisa was talking about before we go write our wishes?" Makoto offers. Haruka tells him yes so they buy one, sharing it on the way.

Makoto takes one of the available markers and thinks for a second about his wish. What does he want most right now? Well, that's obvious.  _I want Haruka to stay with me_ , Makoto writes down on a strip of paper before tying it to the bamboo stick nearby. He hands Haruka the marker.

Makoto looks away while Haruka writes, not wanting to know his wish. He wonders if the catboy is writing that he wants to maybe go swimming or that he hopes that there will be mackerel for dinner tomorrow. Haruka ties his alongside Makoto's and a few others and then they both bring their hands together in a quick prayer that their wishes will come true.

"Ready?" Makoto tips his head towards home and Haruka nods, taking his hand.

* * *

Makoto is walking home from work on Thursday, not expecting anything of much value to happen tonight. He's just reaching for his door when he notices the small package wedged into his mail box. He quickly takes it out and gets inside, knowing that it has to be the outfit.

Haruka appears in the doorway to greet him, towel wrapped low on his hips.

"Good, you just got out of the bath," Makoto says as he rips open the thick plastic that contained the outfit and grins when he sees it. Haruka raises an eyebrow as Makoto unfolds the dress.

"So that's what you bought," Haruka states, eyeing the blue and white cheongsam.

"I know it's not very authentic because it's just made out of cheap material, but I thought it'd suit you well," Makoto explains, holding it out towards Haruka. The catboy takes it and looks it over before going into the bathroom to change into it.

Makoto stands dumbly, over-excitement causing him to forget what he else he was going to do. He decides that it'd be best to wait in the bedroom. And maybe he's a little too eager when he pulls off his work clothes and sits back in bed, heart hammering in his chest so hard it's all he can hear. He really can't believe Haruka is just indulging him in his fantasies like this. It's… nice of Haruka. Makoto hopes that he doesn't feel pressured into it.

The bathroom door clicks and Makoto draws in a thrilled breath. He closes his eyes, unconsciously chewing on his bottom lip. He hears Haruka's light footsteps until they stop next to the bed. Makoto slowly opens his eyes.

To say Haruka looks  _good_  is an understatement. Makoto lets a hand feel himself through his boxers, not knowing it's possible to get hard so fast from just  _looking_  at Haruka. But damn, is Haruka beautiful. The outfit clings to him in all the right places and the hem stops just above mid-thigh. Any shade of blue looks perfect on Haruka, Makoto realizes. Maybe the catboy's eyes shift their color to match? That seems a little far-fetched, but Makoto doesn't know any other explanation.

"It's a little tight on my chest," Haruka says and Makoto's eyes travel up and notice that the fabric is a bit strained, not intended for a man's broad chest. Haruka doesn't have his collar on but Makoto doesn't think he even needs it. The dress works well as a standalone, though it would pair nicely with some heels. "Say something," Haruka prompts him and Makoto blinks, looking up at Haruka's face.

"You're amazing," is all Makoto can say, knowing he's already said that before but not thinking anything else will fit. Haruka rolls his eyes but gives him a small smile. He carefully brings up a leg onto the bed and Makoto watches as the fabric slides up. Haruka lifts himself easily and places himself on Makoto's legs, kneeling on either side. He has to pull the dress hem higher and it barely covers his front. Makoto notices the tail swishing from side to side behind him.

 _I really want to take a picture,_  Makoto thinks, moving his hands out and placing them on Haruka's exposed thighs.  _Maybe if I hint at it, Nagisa will get me a camera for my birthday_.  _Even though that's not until November_. Makoto doesn't know if Haruka will still be with him in several months.

The catboy gradually brings himself nearer until he's able to kiss Makoto easily. Haruka playfully licks at Makoto's lips before shoving his tongue past them. Makoto lets him, opening his mouth for Haruka to do as he wants.

Makoto moves his right hand up and in under the bottom of the dress. He finds Haruka's cock and wraps his hand around it, stroking him almost roughly. Haruka hums into his mouth and then pulls away, eyes sparkling. Makoto slows his hand and finds himself looking intently into those eyes. He stares until he has to blink and then stares more. Haruka lifts an eyebrow as a question. Makoto just shakes his head, signaling that it's nothing. Even though it is something. It's Makoto falling hard.

"You should fuck me," Haruka murmurs and Makoto reaches for the lubricant still out and sitting on the nightstand. Haruka watches Makoto cover his fingers while he lifts the dress higher so that it's past his hips. Makoto wraps an arm around Haruka's back and brings him in until their chests are touching.

Makoto lets his other hand move past Haruka's ass until his fingers are skimming over the hole they find, teasing it lightly and then putting in two. Haruka rests his chin on Makoto's shoulder, letting out a low whine. Makoto works his fingers but he isn't even thinking about it. Haruka's ear is right next to his mouth and he knows what he wants to say. He's refrained from saying it for a while now because unlike other people (see: Nagisa) he values the phrase and thinks that it's special, that it should be reserved for special times and special people. And although it may not be the most special of times, Haruka  _is_  one of those special people.

He's letting his mind wander now, going on a long rant of what he already knows. Haruka starts to pant and it brings him back to what he's doing. Makoto removes his fingers and finds the bottle, slicking his cock. Haruka looks down between them and curves his back to get a better look. He helps guide Makoto to the right spot and raises himself. Makoto bites the inside of his cheek. He'll never get over how amazing it feels to enter the catboy. He's almost starting to prefer it when Haruka isn't in heat. It's somehow more intimate. The thought makes him blush so he closes his eyes.

Haruka sets his hands on the top of the headboard and rolls his hips forward. "Master," he gasps out and Makoto's eyes open.  _Did Haru just call me..._

Makoto stays still as Haruka moves. When he notices Makoto's lack of participation he stops. Their eyes meet and Haruka asks, "What is it?"

"You… You called me master," Makoto forces out and Haruka's face blooms a dark red. He shifts his pretty eyes to the side.

"Did you like it?" Haruka tries. Makoto waits until their eyes meet again and grins.

"I didn't  _just_  like it. I  _really_  liked it," Makoto says before kissing Haruka almost violently, teeth clicking as he feels a surge of arousal shoot through him. He runs his hands along the back of Haruka's slippery dress and down to grip the catboy's bare hips. He holds on tightly and helps Haruka lift himself. Makoto thrusts up as Haruka sits back down and it leaves them both groaning into each other's mouths.

Haruka bites Makoto's lip and pulls back, eyes gleaming in the lamp light and says, "Master,  _yes_." Makoto practically growls and brings his hands up to push Haruka forcefully down onto the bed. Haruka inhales sharply, canine teeth flashing before Makoto feels them digging into his shoulder. He moans, once again grabbing hold of Haruka's hips to raise him up and thrust powerfully into him. His shoulder is released and Haruka lets his head fall onto the bed below, mixed high-pitched noises spilling from his lips on every thrust in. His sharp nails dig into Makoto's back, leaving red lines that sting.

Makoto wonders why he's being so rough. But Haruka is enjoying it, being much too loud. Makoto snakes a hand up and clamps it over Haruka's mouth, muffling his cries. He waits a few seconds before moving it back and pushing his fingers at Haruka's teeth. Haruka's mouth opens and Makoto's fingers are held in a vice-grip by those sharp teeth. It hurts a bit but he hardly notices, pressure on his cock overtaking anything else.

When Haruka starts to suck on his fingers, saliva running out and down the side of his cheek, Makoto takes them out and starts driving his hips forward with as much force as he can muster. Haruka holds onto him, breath being taken from his lungs each time he tries to pull air in.

Makoto is determined to last until Haruka cums. He tries to take a hold of his leaking cock but Haruka bats his hand away. Makoto slows his speedy thrusts and decides to try for a calmer but deeper angle. After a few changes Haruka wraps his legs around Makoto's waist and holds on tight, keeping him in that spot. Makoto presses a light kiss to Haruka's sweaty forehead, making sure he stays in the same position.

Haruka beats a fist onto the bed, body arching up suddenly as he cums, shuttering hard against Makoto, gritting his teeth as to not shout. Makoto is going to pull out and finish but Haruka keeps his legs securely around him. He releases a moment later, hips stuttering, and then he's pulling out to lay back, out of breath. Makoto stares at the ceiling, eyes feeling heavy. But he sits up a moment later.

"Haru, take off the dress. I need to wash it before it stains." Haruka manages to mumble something about Makoto being an idiot but he lifts the dress up over his head and throws it at Makoto, who catches it and heads to the kitchen. He fills the sink with cold water and a bit of soap and makes sure to clean the dress as best he can. He gently squeezes the water from it and takes it to the bathroom to set it over the edge of the tub to dry.

His phone chimes, telling him he has a text. Makoto fetches it from his desk before coming back into the bedroom and practically jumping on the bed, making Haruka's tail bristle a bit. He laughs and kisses the catboy, snuggling into him. Haruka huffs but allows it.

Makoto checks his phone and sees that it's from Rin, asking him if this Saturday night, eight o'clock at the Iwatobi Karaoke Club is fine with him. Makoto texts back that it's perfect before setting his phone aside and hugging Haruka close like his life depends on it.

"Why so affectionate?" Haruka asks, pulling the blanket up over them. Makoto's stomach complains and he's reminded that they never ate dinner.

"I want to be," Makoto mumbles against Haruka's now bare chest. He kisses his sternum, his neck, and then finally his lips. Haruka looks at him, cat ears pricked forward. Makoto gives him a smile. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Haruka says, smiling a little of his own, "that's okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference time: [Haruka's](http://tinypic.com/m/icii2x/1) and [Makoto's](http://tinypic.com/m/icii34/1) yukatas.


	5. Wake Up

Makoto is arriving home from work on Friday night when Haruka opens the door just as he's reaching for the handle. Makoto wonders if Haruka is eager to see him and the thought makes him smile warmly. But Haruka blocks the doorway, looking over Makoto's shoulder. Makoto turns to see what Haruka is looking at.

There's a fairly large orange cat sitting about five meters away. Makoto glances at Haruka to find the catboy staring at it intently, ears perked and tail perfectly still.

"Um, Haru?" Makoto doesn't know the relationship between catboys and actual cats. Do they understand each other? Can they communicate telepathically? Maybe Haruka is talking to it right now in a frequency that regular humans can't hear. But then Haruka blinks and looks at Makoto. "What were you guys talking about?" Makoto asks.

"What?"

"You and the cat."

"…I can't talk to cats."

"Oh," Makoto feels slightly embarrassed so he decides to try to make friends with the orange cat. He walks towards it slowly, Haruka on his heels. Makoto clicks his tongue and holds out a hand, crouching down when he's almost there. The cat sits patiently.

Makoto reaches forward and lets the cat sniff his hand, Haruka watching from behind him. The cat accepts Makoto by rubbing its face on the outstretched fingers.

"It's nice," Makoto says, petting over the cat's head and down its back. Haruka steps to his side and joins in the petting, running an almost tentative hand along its side.

"I didn't know cats could get this muscular," Haruka states and Makoto feels along the cat's legs and tight stomach. It is indeed strong. Makoto takes a closer look and notices that there are a few scars marked by missing fur on its ears.

"It probably gets into a lot of fights." The cat starts to purr from all the attention and lays down so it can roll. Makoto tries to rub its belly but the cat latches onto his hand with razor like claws. Makoto stays still until his hand is released. Haruka huffs out a breath that is symbolic of a laugh.

After a good couple minutes of showering the cat with attention, Makoto stands. He heads inside the house, Haruka coming along shortly after.

"I'll cook dinner," Haruka offers and Makoto says that he can if it's no trouble.

While Haruka is busy with making food, Makoto takes a much needed bath. He fills the tub up just over halfway before getting in. It's peacefully quiet until Makoto turns on the detachable shower head to wash his hair. It's actually pretty noisy, the sound of water being forced through the tube and out the end. For a second Makoto thinks he hears a familiar voice but he shrugs and continues his bath.

Once he's done he dresses in his night clothes, which is just a pair of worn cotton pants. He's drying his hair with a towel when he opens the door and walks out. "Haru, are we having mackerel agai-"

There, standing next to Haruka at the stove, is Nagisa.

Makoto's eyes hurt from how wide they open. He lets his towel fall to the floor, forgotten.  _This is bad_.  _I didn't think anything like this would happen._ Makoto blinks a few times, hoping that he's seeing things, that Nagisa is a mirage made up by his overactive imagination. But as he walks forward on numb legs, he knows it  _isn't_  a mirage.

Nagisa turns around, spoon in hand and smiles at Makoto. "Mako-chan! Haru-chan is a great cook. Can he stay at my place?"

Makoto wishes for the world to crack open and swallow him up. He slumps against the doorframe, not knowing what to say. At first he's just shocked and feeling sick, but then that turns into mild anger at his intruding friend.

"How did you even get in here?" Makoto asks, because it's the only thing he can manage at the moment.

"The door was unlocked so I just came in. I know what time you get home and I thought I'd stop by." Nagisa goes back to helping Haruka cook.

"That doesn't mean you can just walk in here like you own the place!" Makoto knows he's becoming more irritated than he should, but dammit, Nagisa can't do this, especially not now of all times.

He hears the blond sigh. Makoto watches as Nagisa goes to the correct drawer and takes out three plates and some chop sticks. His friend sets the table, passes by Makoto into the living room, and then brings back the desk chair. He's just taking some juice out of the fridge when Haruka carries over what looks like stir fry and puts a good helping on each plate. They both sit down and look at Makoto, waiting, expectant.

Makoto unenthusiastically takes a seat, still not enjoying that Nagisa has decided to join them for dinner. Both Haruka and Nagisa start eating and Makoto stares down at the food. His appetite had vanished the moment he'd seen Nagisa. Still, the stir fry  _does_  look really good and Haruka had made it… Makoto gives up and tries to eat, finding that it indeed tastes fantastic.

"Mako-chan," Nagisa starts, talking with his mouth full, "you didn't need to hide that Haru-chan's a catboy from me. I can keep a secret."

"Yeah right. You would have told Rei and Rin and Gou and probably everyone else in Iwatobi. And now you're going to." Makoto stabs harshly at a peapod. A deep, almost uncharacteristic frown appears on his face. This is why he had tried especially hard to keep it hidden from Nagisa. The guy didn't know the definition of "private".

"But why does it have to be a secret?"

"Because Haru isn't mine and because he ran away-" Makoto abruptly stops himself, knowing it isn't a good idea to tell Nagisa. "Just please,  _please_  don't tell anyone. This is me begging you," Makoto looks desperately at Nagisa, who actually finishes chewing before talking again.

"On one condition."

"...And that is?"

"I get to keep Haru-chan company when you're at work."

Makoto thinks that Nagisa could have come up with something better than that. Although, it might be nice for Haruka to have someone with him while he's away. He's sure the catboy is starting to get bored and maybe lonely from sitting at home all day.

"Fine," Makoto agrees, trying to sound as if he doesn't like the idea at all. Nagisa cheers, throwing his hands up in the air. Haruka is as unreadable as always and Makoto hopes he doesn't feel as though he's being treated like a kid. "Is that okay with you, Haru?" Makoto asks for good measure. Haruka glances at Nagisa before giving a nod. Makoto feels a little relieved. "You  _have_  to keep quiet about this though, Nagisa. Seriously."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

They eat quietly for exactly one minute before Makoto thinks the silence is weird, especially with Nagisa around. "So are you and Rei together?" Makoto throws out casually. It's the first thing that pops into his head. Nagisa gives a little laugh.

"Sort of? It's complicated. We have fucked a couple times, though."

"I  _don't_  want to hear about that!" Makoto blushes bright and refuses to meet Nagisa's eyes. He stares down at his plate.

"Why not? You can tell me about you and Haru-chan having sex. We're all adults here."

_You may be eighteen but you are definitely not an adult!_  Makoto is going to tell Nagisa this but Haruka gets in a few words.

"We fuck a lot," Haruka says. Nagisa grins and Makoto is horrified that Haruka would even mention that. Makoto glares at Haruka, who shrugs. "Why does that need to be secret?"

"It's embarrassing!" Makoto knows he's probably being a bit over dramatic but he can't help it.

Nagisa waves his hand at Makoto and says, "Oh please, Haru-chan and I know how much of a pervert you are. It's okay." Haruka agrees with him and Makoto can feel a headache starting up.  _They're ganging up on me_.

"I can't take this anymore," Makoto grumbles and stands. He takes his plate and cup of juice to the living room.

"Ah, Mako-chan! Are those scratches on your back?" Nagisa laughs Makoto refrains from hurting his friend. He sets up at the coffee table and turns on the TV as loud as he dares, trying to muffle out Nagisa's voice.

He may engage in his mildly shameful deviant acts with Haruka, but that does  _not_  mean he wants to talk about them, especially not with Nagisa.

Makoto eats, still able to hear Nagisa's high voice as he has a most likely crude conversation with Haruka. Makoto wonders how Haruka even feels about Nagisa.  _Are they friends now? Is Haruka okay with Nagisa being so invasive? Nagisa has a habit of taking things too far…_

He's done within fifteen minutes and switches off the TV. It's oddly quiet. Makoto listens for Nagisa but can't hear him.  _Maybe he left?_  He stands with his plate and cup, hopeful, and walks to the kitchen, only to have Nagisa jump out at him from around the corner. It causes him to almost drop his plate.

"Nagisa, don't do that! Do you want me to have a heart attack?" Makoto pushes past his so-called friend. Nagisa tsks, telling him that he's no fun. Makoto doesn't care if he's no fun; he scares easy and the blond knows it and takes pleasure in abusing him.

Haruka comes over to help with the dishes and Makoto is able to talk to him.

"Are you okay with Nagisa being here? I can always forcibly remove him if you're uncomfortable," Makoto keeps his voice low, glancing over his shoulder. Nagisa is next to the front door, digging through a bulky duffel bag he had brought with him.

"He's fine. I've never had a friend like him before." Makoto stops his scrubbing and looks at Haruka, a bit awed.

"He's your friend? I mean, I'm happy you like him enough to consider it," Makoto says, trying not to make Nagisa sound like a bad guy, because he isn't. He's just… a little bit hyperactive and childish at times. Although, it does add to his charm.

"He said I'm his friend so I guess I'm his friend." Haruka takes a plate and dries it. He looks at Makoto, who offers a genuine smile. "Friends are important, aren't they?"

"They are," Makoto answers easily, truthfully.

"Okay boys, who's ready to start the party?" Nagisa calls to them and holds up three spherical cans of  _something_. Makoto feels his stomach sink.  _Did Nagisa bring what I think he did…?_

The youngest of them saunters over, sly grin on his face. He hands one red drink to Haruka and then a blue one to Makoto. He keeps the white for himself. Makoto looks over the can and notices that it's plastic with an aluminum top.  _Buzz Ballz? Fifteen perfect alcohol? What?_  Makoto gives Nagisa a strange, and mildly bewildered, look.

"Where did you get alcohol from? You're only eighteen." He's starting to come to the realization that Nagisa may be more of a rebel than Makoto had originally thought.

"Well, my oldest sister owed me a favor and I was going to share with Rei-chan and Rin-chan, but I don't think those two would appreciate it as much as you and Haru-chan," Nagisa explains before pulling the tab of his drink and downing the contents in four long swallows. Makoto stares at him, conflicted. Nagisa wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and points to Haruka. "Your turn, Haru-chan. Go for it."

Haruka looks down at the drink in his hand. Makoto wants to tell him that he doesn't have to drink it, which is probably for the best, but before he can say anything Haruka is popping the tab, tilting it back, and practically chugging it. Nagisa cheers him on and Makoto must admit he's a bit stunned.

"So? Did you like it?" Nagisa asks. Haruka shrugs and sets the empty can in the sink.

"Was all right."

Both turn and look expectantly at Makoto. He stands, feeling awkward, small can snug against his palm.  _Haruka drank it and he seems fine, so it can't be too bad_. Makoto, telling himself that this is the one and only time he'll indulge Nagisa, cracks it open and gulps it down quickly, barely tasting it. It burns the back of his throat. He reads over the can again. He had been expecting it to be blueberry but it turned out to be orange.

"Way to go, Mako-chan! Now, let's have another." Nagisa is off to retrieve more but Makoto shakes his head.

"I don't want one."

"But Mako-chan-"

"No! And I don't think you or Haru should have any more either."

"Mako-chan, stop being a party pooper. What's wrong with getting a little drunk?"

"It's illegal!"

"Who's going to find out?"

Makoto rubs a hand over his face, defeated. There's just no talking Nagisa out of anything.  _Ever._  He's about to tell Nagisa that this is where it has to stop, but Haruka speaks first.

"I'll have another."

"Great! Haru-chan and I will have a blast while Mako-chan watches. You can be our guardian to make sure we don't do anything stupid." Nagisa gets two more cans.

"You're already doing something stupid!"

"You need to  _chill_. I thought sex would help make you more relaxed, Mako-chan. But obviously not."

Makoto takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, closing his eyes for a moment.  _If you can't beat them…_

"Fine. Do what you want. Except now you have to stay over," Makoto looks pointedly at Nagisa.

"I was going to do that anyways."

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me," Nagisa tells him sweetly and Makoto doesn't say it out loud but he's right. He does love his friend. All his friends.

Makoto moves to the living room. Haruka, and Nagisa bringing his bag with, follow after him. He sits on the couch while Haruka is in between him and Nagisa. The blond has this cunning smirk on his face and Makoto doesn't know how he feels about it. He rarely sees his friend looking like this.

"Ah, Haru-chan! I got something fun we can do," Nagisa singsongs his words, digging through his bag and taking out turquoise nail polish. Makoto can only tilt his head in mild disbelief. Yet, he doesn't voice his opinion because he may or may not want to see Haruka wearing said nail polish…

Nagisa shakes it before he opens up the tiny bottle and then grabs a hold of Haruka's hand, looking at his long nails. Quite expertly, Nagisa applies the polish, hand trembling only slightly. Makoto wonders how many drinks it'll be before his friend is drunk.

Nagisa does up all ten of Haruka's nails nicely, lets them dry, then puts on a second coat. Makoto watches silently as Nagisa blows air over Haruka's nails until he deems them done.

"Perfect! I knew this color would look good on you. Show Mako-chan."

Haruka holds out his hands for Makoto to inspect and he must say, the color is a nice match for the catboy's skin tone and eyes. Makoto gives him a nod and Haruka looks them over himself. Makoto can't tell exactly what Haruka is thinking, but it seems he likes how they turned out.

"Here, Haru-chan," Nagisa pushes another drink at him and Haruka takes it, almost eagerly.

And that's how it goes on, that's how Makoto  _lets it go on_ , until both his friends are laughing almost uncontrollably at some stupid joke Nagisa tells. But Makoto must admit that hearing Haruka actually  _laugh_ without reserve for the first time is beyond words. It's almost alluring, how light and carefree it is. Makoto feels a bit guilty about the way it turns him on. He wills himself to be calm, though. He can't be thinking about those things with Nagisa in the room.

Said blond wraps his arms around Haruka, rubbing his head into the catboy's shoulder. He looks up at Haruka, eyes glossy.

"Haru-chan is so cute. I want one."

Makoto watches and smiles lightly. Haruka  _is_  pretty cute.

"Haru-chan is my favorite. You should come home with me."

Makoto crosses his arms and looks at his friends. Haruka is  _his_  favorite as well.

"Haru-chan, let's kiss."

Makoto is about to agree that kissing Haruka is a  _great_  idea but wait, it's not him, but Nagisa-

Nagisa, to Makoto's utter surprise, leans up and does just that. He kisses Haruka and it takes Makoto a good few seconds to register that it's really happening and  _I'm just letting him do it!_  Makoto grabs onto Haruka's shoulder and is about to tug him back but something stops him.

_Are we together?_   _Is it even possible to be in a relationship with someone who's considered a pet, considered merchandise, someone bought and owned?_ Makoto stares blankly, brain trying to find something appropriate to describe his relationship with Haruka.  _But I… Haru's not like that to me, so maybe…_

Makoto gives Haruka's shoulder a hard jerk and the two break, Nagisa slumping forward against Haruka's chest. Nagisa gives a small laugh and directs his eyes to Makoto. But Makoto isn't looking at him. He's watching Haruka's somewhat flushed face and brilliant shining eyes. And then he's the one leaning forward and kissing Haruka, tasting alcohol and cranberries. Haruka whines softly into his mouth and it brings Makoto to the surface of this thoughts, clears his head.

Nagisa interrupts them by saying, "So, you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

Makoto pulls back and gives Nagisa a hard glare. "If you say 'threesome' I will kick you out and make you walk home drunk."

Nagisa laughs so hard that he falls to the floor.

* * *

"Nagisa, you can't sleep with us." Makoto really needs to invest in a doorknob that has a lock on it for his bedroom. Nagisa clings to him, definitely drunk now that it's two a.m.

"But Mako-chan, I wanna."

"There's no room." And he means it. He even feels a tad cramped with Haruka in bed. Although he isn't about to kick the catboy out any time soon. "I'll get you a blanket and you can sleep on the couch like you always do when you stay over."

" _Make_  room. I'm small," Nagisa grumbles. Makoto finds a spare blanket in his closet and gives it over to Nagisa. The blond frowns and looks like he's about to cry. "I thought you loved me."

"I do, but there really isn't any room."

"Fine. I'll just sleep in it when you're at work."

"Sounds good." Makoto ushers his friend out of the bedroom and closes the door, sighing in relief. He sees that Haruka is pretty much almost passed out on the bed. Makoto feels a bit guilty about how he just let Haruka keep drinking. But he figured that Haruka had never had the chance to do so before.

He gets into bed, relaxing on his side and looking at Haruka's content face. With a light touch he brushes aside Haruka's bangs. The catboy's eyes open a slit, unfocused.

"You might not feel all too great tomorrow," Makoto tells him softly. Haruka lets out a sound that Makoto knows has to signify dread.

"Don't let me drink again," Haruka manages to mumble, closing his eyes and rolling so that his back is up against Makoto's front.

"I'm sure in a few years you'll want to," Makoto says, burying his face between Haruka's ears and into his soft hair. He breaths in deeply and can only smell a hint of shampoo. But there's something undetectable underneath it that Makoto knows to be the scent of home. Something so familiar and comforting that he forgets everything for just a moment.

"Probably," is Haruka's response and Makoto finds himself smiling. He pulls the covers over them and lets an arm hold Haruka close. It's warm, almost too warm for a summer night, but Makoto is used to the heat. There's only the low hum of the ceiling fan until he can hear Nagisa start to snore through the thin walls.

It feels like Makoto blinks and then it's morning, sun pouring in through the open window. He sits up with a yawn before glancing down. There are  _two_  lumps under the blanket and he notices how cramped it is. With a growl, Makoto throws the blanket off his friends and there's Nagisa, curled around Haruka.

All Makoto can do is sigh in defeat and get out of bed. A quick look at the clock tells him that it's just about noon. His bed mates, well, Nagisa more so, give a groan at being rudely woken up. Makoto wants to ask Nagisa what he's doing in the bed he had specifically  _told_ him that there was no room in, but seeing the two snuggled up next to each other is in fact adorable.

Makoto decides the best plan of action is to make lunch. He doesn't think Nagisa will stay for too much longer. Thankfully Makoto hasn't told him about how he and Haruka are going to meet up with Rin and Sousuke later that night. Nagisa will surely invite himself (and possibly Rei) along with if he does find out.

He cooks scrambled eggs and toast, noticing that his fridge is looking far too barren. Perhaps Nagisa could do the grocery shopping with Haruka? But then there's two things wrong with that. One, Makoto likes shopping with Haruka and two, Nagisa would only buy junk food.

He's just finishing putting the plates on the table when Haruka pads into the kitchen, yawning. Makoto sets the pan of eggs on a trivet in the center before saying good morning to Haruka. The catboy unexpectedly pulls Makoto into a hug.

"Sorry that I let Nagisa kiss me," Haruka says, right next to his ear. Makoto wonders what brought this on all of a sudden.

"It's okay," Makoto reassures him, but Haruka moves back to look him at him directly. Those now familiar eyes are looking a little dejected.

"It's not. Nagisa isn't the one I want to kiss." Makoto feels his heart jump and he doesn't know what to say to that. Haruka presses his lips to the corner of Makoto's mouth.

"Am I interrupting something?" Nagisa asks, poking his head into the kitchen, teasing smile on his face. Haruka moves away and takes his usual seat at the table. Makoto calms his too fast heart and also sits. Nagisa joins them, complaining about his obvious headache but that he had a terrific time last night.

Makoto wants to ask why and when Nagisa had ended up in his bed, but he doesn't even bother. He should have anticipated it. Nagisa has always been affectionate and it seems to be the same, or more so, when he's drunk.

When they are finished Nagisa roots through Makoto's cabinets until he finds something for his headache. Haruka tells them that he on the other hand feels just fine and Makoto is happy to hear it. Nagisa says he must have lucked out.

"It was great, but now I have to be off. Rei-chan needs to be bothered since I left him alone last night," Nagisa declares and throws his bag over his shoulder. He gives Haruka and Makoto a bright smile.

"Good luck. With your relationship I mean," Makoto offers, hoping he doesn't sound too stupid.

"Thanks, Mako-chan. I'll see you guys later!" Nagisa gives a small wave and leaves.

It's pleasantly calm with the bundle of energy named Nagisa gone. Makoto turns to Haruka.

"Want to try swimming?"

There's a certain spark in Haruka's eyes.

* * *

Haruka looks a bit odd dressed only inbaggy swim shorts to hide his tail and a somewhat tight swim cap to cover his ears. Makoto supposes that Haruka could have just worn a regular hat. But the catboy seems to enjoy the outfit.

They stand on the beach in the too hot sand, Makoto in his own swim trunks. This time he had remembered to rub both of them down with sunscreen. It's another scorching day out today, sky cloudless. They are further down this time, away from the pier and the people that flock to it. It's a quicker drop off from the shore so Makoto thinks that not many people will disturb them.

They stand in the wet sand, sinking into it as the waves rush up and try to drag them in. Haruka adjusts the cap, making sure it's tight. Makoto hopes the scratches on his own back are more faded than when Nagisa pointed them out.

"Want to go in?" Makoto asks. Haruka gives a slow nod. Makoto reaches over and takes Haruka's hand in his own and gives a light squeeze. They walk together, ankles swallowed by the almost warm water. Then they are knee deep, and then waist deep, until finally it's up to their chests and the small waves rock them. Makoto makes sure to keep a hold of Haruka's hand.

The catboy looks like he does in the bath. He's relaxed, yet alert. Makoto thinks that if the swimming cap was off then he'd see black ears perked up and then cocking to listen to the gulls passing by. Makoto deems it deep enough.

Slowly, Haruka's hand is released and Makoto waits. Haruka moves his legs and stretches out his arms. He starts to swim, a bit sloppy but still graceful, along the shore. Makoto kicks after him, keeping up easily. It looks like Haruka has remembered how to swim just fine.

As they swim, Makoto wonders if they should have taken off Haruka's nail polish before going out. But Haruka probably doesn't care if other people see it.

Makoto turns in the water when Haruka does, both making their way back. Haruka increases his speed and dips under the water. Makoto watches as he stays like that for a while until surfacing. They come to a stop shortly after, bobbing in the waves. Makoto is starting to feel a light burn in his muscles. It's been a while since he's done anything like this.

After some time Makoto has to take a break. He makes his way to the shore and sits down, legs in the water. Haruka continues to swim back and forth in front of Makoto. It's a sight to see, really. Haruka looks so natural.

Makoto leans back on his elbows and squints up at the sky. Still no clouds. Still no relief from the sun except for the cool, salted water of the ocean. He glances down to his right and sees a small snail making its way along before the water scoops it up and it's gone.

Haruka comes in with the next wave, sliding forward and between Makoto's outstretched legs. He crossing his arms over Makoto's thighs and rests his chin on them. Makoto feels a twinge of arousal at the compromising position. Haruka looks down the beach before removing his swimming cap. His damp ears flick. He stares up at Makoto.

"You look like a mermaid," Makoto marvels. Well, it's a weird sort of mermaid with cat ears, but Haruka makes it work.

"Not a dolphin?" Haruka asks.

"Well, that too, but more so a mermaid because of the nail polish." Makoto stares at the painted nails.

"Someone at school told me once that I swim like a dolphin," Haruka says, closing his eyes, giving his feet a small kick and splashing up water.

"Dolphins are cute," is all Makoto manages to say. Haruka lets out a small huff of air through his nose and Makoto smiles. He sits up and lets his hands tease through Haruka's hair, skimming behind his ears. Haruka starts to purr and Makoto realizes that he had missed the sound. "You're cute," Makoto adds, not able to help himself.

Haruka huffs again, sounding amused. Makoto smiles and moves his hands down Haruka's bare shoulders and arms. He hears people and sees a few jogging along the beach towards them. Haruka opens his eyes and puts his cap back on. And then he's slipping back with the next wave. Makoto is left alone and it feels strangely empty.

The people pass by, polite enough to go far around Makoto as to not kick up sand on him. He waits a few beats before going back into the ocean himself. Haruka peers at him, only his eyes and top of his head visible, the rest of his body under the water.

Makoto advances to him and Haruka lifts his hands towards the surface. Makoto is then hit in the face with a perfectly aimed spurt of water. He sputters and rubs it from his eyes.  _If Haru wants to play that game then I'm all for it._

Makoto, with as much strength as he can, pulls his arm through the water until it comes up to the top and he pushes forward a foamy sheet of water that douses Haruka. The catboy dips under the water only top pop up right in front of Makoto. Makoto opens his mouth to ask what Haruka is going to do when he suddenly tastes salt, courtesy of Haruka spitting a mouthful right at him.

"Haru! That's gross!" Makoto wipes at his mouth and turns away. Haruka gives a quiet laugh and Makoto spins around. He grabs Haruka before he can swim away and carries him bridal style until they're almost at the shore. Makoto counts to three in his head before throwing Haruka back into the water. Makoto grins, thinking he's the victorious one.

But then Haruka is rushing in with the next wave and knocking Makoto over. He falls backwards, making a small splash as he comes to sit on the sand. His knees poke out of the water and Makoto blinks a few times, trying to take in what just happened. Haruka is in front of him, giving him a small playful smile.

Haruka slowly creeps in, pushing Makoto's legs apart and once again he's in between them. Though this time Haruka moves himself up farther until his face is right in front of Makoto's. He slides their lips together easily and Makoto feels just how cold those lips are. He's thankful for it while it lasts.

Haruka pulls back and gives a lick over Makoto's chin. Makoto's laugh bubbles out. "What was that for?"

"Salty," Haruka says plainly. He licks Makoto, this time his cheek.

"Do you like salty things?"

"Yes."

Haruka kisses him again.

* * *

The sun is sinking low by the time Haruka and Makoto get out. The skin on their hands and feet is wrinkled and Makoto feels the stickiness of the salt from the water cling to him. There's only a few people left on the beach when they leave. Makoto thinks it has to be around six p.m.

"Let's stop home quick so I can grab my wallet and we can get groceries," Makoto says and they make it home in no time. Haruka puts on a proper hat and shirt (Makoto opts to pull one on as well) before they head out again.

Makoto walks down the aisles of their favorite store with Haruka and it hits him that it really is summer. Even though he's been on his own for almost a year now, going to work every day and coming home to do practically nothing, it just suddenly feels more real. Haruka with him, spending time together, just  _living_. He wants there to be nothing to worry about, but it can't be like that. There's still parts left unsettled, like when Haruka is going to go back and confront his owner.

They grab takeout before going back home. It's a comfortable silence between them, Makoto thinks, but it's tense. He wants to ask Haruka a lot of things but he doesn't. Not yet. He's not ready for Haruka to leave.

Before heading out at eight to meet Rin, they get dressed properly. They'll have to take a bath when they get back. Makoto asks if he's okay with the nail polish being on and Haruka says he is.

* * *

Makoto wonders if there's going to be a storm coming in. The sky has clouded over and the wind picks up, blowing around stray bits of garbage. The streets aren't as crowded as regular Saturday nights. They walk until Makoto sees the glowing pink and blue lights of the karaoke place and points to it, showing Haruka.

They get closer, spotting Rin and Sousuke standing outside of it, waiting like Rin said they would be. Makoto calls to them and lifts a hand. A particularly strong gust makes him close his eyes momentarily. He opens them and gives Haruka an encouraging smile.

Both stop in front of his friends.

"Hey," Makoto says and he feels Haruka press into his side.

"Yo," Rin answers. Makoto notices that Sousuke looks somewhat… alarmed? The tallest of them narrows his eyes and glares at Haruka. Makoto feels the catboy tense at his side.  _What…?_

Sousuke steps forward menacingly and effortlessly knocks Haruka's hat off. Makoto sees it fall in almost slow motion only to be pushed further away by the wind. Haruka's eyes go wide and he becomes rigid.

" _You,_ " Sousuke growls out, and Makoto thinks that he sounds positively  _murderous._ Sousuke tries to grab Haruka but he steps back and then he's running. Sousuke takes off after him.

It takes Makoto only a moment to do the same. He runs as fast as he can, trying to keep up. Thoughts race in his head and he starts to panic.  _What does Sousuke have to do with Haru?_  is the one thing that sticks with him as he turns a corner. A quick look behind him shows Rin is also in the chase.

Another corner and then it's a dead end. Makoto comes to an abrupt halt, Rin crashing into his back. A few steps away Sousuke has Haruka by the shirt collar, holding him up so that his feet are just about off the ground.

"You can't just run away," Sasuke spits out and Makoto is going to go over there and  _stop this_ , get to the bottom of it, but then Rin is pushing him to the side, out of the way.

"Sousuke, stop," Rin pleads.

Makoto stands, panting from the run, feeling stuck to the cement.  _What have I gotten myself into?_

Rin takes a hold of Sousuke's jacket. "Why do you care about Haru, you said he was your dad's-"

"I lied," Sousuke admits, hand tightening on Haruka's shirt.

Makoto feels his chest tighten. "Rin, you know about Haruka?"  _Why didn't he tell me_?

"I only saw a picture because Sousuke said he was missing."

And Makoto is going to question this, to ask what the hell is going on here. He feels anger stir in his veins. But then Haruka lets out this disgusted fake laugh and Makoto can't do anything but look at scene in front of him.

"Now that we're here, why don't you tell him," Haruka grits out, hands coming up to latch onto Sousuke's in his shirt. It's almost too dark to see that those nails are painted.

"No-"

"Tell him how you called me 'Rin' when you fucked me," Haruka interrupts Sousuke.

Rin, shocked, demands, "What is he talking about?"

Sousuke brings his free hand back, fist raised, but Rin catches it tackles Sousuke to the ground. Haruka stumbles from being released and also falls. Makoto stares at them, not sure if this is really happening.

Rin keeps a hold of Sousuke. "Is that the real reason why you have a catboy? So you can pretend he's me?" Makoto can hear the rage in his voice but it's almost like he's hearing everything from the end of a tunnel. He's desperately trying to catch up on the situation.

"No," Sousuke says darkly, "Haruka isn't even mine."

"What?" Makoto hears himself ask, thoughts stopping short and he can hear clearly again. He finally is able to take a step closer. "That doesn't make any sense."

"He belongs to Kisumi Shigino's family," Sousuke tells them, trying to move Rin off of him but to no avail.

"Kisumi? Our old classmate?" Makoto finds it's becoming easier to speak. He wants answers and Sousuke is providing them. "How were you fucking him?" That's something Makoto  _really_ wants to know.

"It was  _one_  time. And it's a long story."

Rin rolls his eyes and gives a grim smile. "Oh, we've got time."

It's deathly silent. Makoto wonders if Sousuke is going to tell them or not. Haruka makes to stand but Sousuke speaks.

"I used to hang out with Kisumi a lot a couple years ago."

* * *

_Kisumi's house was spacious and impressive, displaying the wealth of his family. Sousuke had been invited over and he agreed, not having anything else to do, not really caring about much. He was told a couple days ago that his shoulder injury wasn't going to heal, making it impossible to become a professional swimmer so he was feeling beyond defeated._

_Sousuke knew that Kisumi's family owned a few catboys, but it never really bothered him. Kisumi rarely talked about them since he wasn't old enough to have one. But as Sousuke was lead through the long corridors, they passed Kisumi's room and Sousuke asked where they were going._

_"There's something I want to show you," was all Kisumi said._

_Then they were standing in front of a locked door and Kisumi looked around before he took a key out of his pocket, unlocked it, and pulled Sousuke into the dark room._

_It was pitch black and Sousuke felt his heart rate increase as he picked up on a certain odd scent._

_"Kisumi, what are we doing?"_

_"I thought I'd cheer you up. What with you not being able to accomplish your dream and all."_

_Sousuke wanted to tell him that he didn't need cheering up, but then a light was switched on and seated, naked and blind folded on a large four poster bed in the middle of the room, was a catboy._

_"We shouldn't be in here," Sousuke said. This didn't feel right. His body was becoming hot all over and the catboy turned in their direction. He must have sensed them._

_But Kisumi placed a hand on Sousuke's shoulder and offered him a smile. "You can pretend he's Rin. Just this once."_

_"I told you that I don't want to talk about Rin," Sousuke said quickly, harshly._

_"Don't be like that, Sousuke. Just let go for once. A catboy in heat is really fun."_

_Sousuke blamed it on the pheromones and he blamed it on Kisumi's peer pressure and most of all he blamed his own stupidity for going through with it. He fucked Haruka and called him Rin out of his own desire for his friend while Kisumi stood watch outside the door._

* * *

"It was a mistake and I told Kisumi I would find the catboy because I thought that he," Sousuke throws a glance at Haruka, "would tell you, Rin. And what do you know, he did. So I guess nothing really matters anymore."

No one says anything. Makoto is trying to piece this together in his head, trying to make sense of it all. He looks at Haruka and the catboy just has a bored expression on his face, sitting there on the cracked pavement.

And then Rin is up and walking away briskly, hands shoved into his pockets. Makoto watches his back, not knowing if he should call out to him. But Sousuke pushes himself to his feet and starts jogging after Rin. Makoto decides to leave it at that.

He walks over to Haruka and helps the catboy up. Makoto tries to smile but it just looks sad.

"Let's go home," Haruka says.

* * *

They sit side by side on the couch, neither talking. Makoto watches out of the corner of his eye as Haruka picks at the polish on his nails, chipping some off. Makoto takes a few deep breaths, organizing his thoughts now that everything (well, almost) is out in the open. Still…

"Why didn't you tell me about Sousuke and Kisumi?" Makoto asks calmly. He doesn't look at Haruka.

"I didn't want to bring up certain things that are already done with."

"I see," Makoto says, getting that there was no way for Haruka to know he was acquainted with Sousuke and Kisumi. Though, he hasn't seen Kisumi in a really long time. He would have never pegged the Shigino family as owners of catboys. Tonight he's learned a lot that he needs time to think about.

* * *

Sunday afternoon Sousuke knocks on Makoto's door. Makoto isn't surprised. He offers to get his visitor a cup of tea but Sousuke declines and stays in the doorway, not entering.

"I just came to say that I won't tell Kisumi that Haruka is here. It wouldn't feel right. I… It's not my place to say, even if I did promise him." Sousuke shifts on his feet, looking serious.

Makoto is relieved to hear that. "Thanks," he says. Sousuke nods and turns to leave but Makoto stops him. "Ah, wait. Are you and Rin still friends?" He really is curious about it.

Sousuke gives a shrug, but a small smile graces his lips. "I'm giving him some space right now."

Makoto accepts this and tells him thanks again before Sousuke leaves. Makoto closes the door and leans back against it. Haruka steps into the kitchen with his arms crossed and looks at him.

"It's a bad idea for me to stay here. You're going to end up getting in trouble. I'll leave tomorrow."

Makoto pushes off from the door and walks to Haruka. He shakes his head and Haruka raises an eyebrow, confused. "No. We can come up with a plan together."

Haruka gives him an almost miserable look and uncrosses his arms. They hang at his side and Makoto doesn't want to see him like this. Haruka doesn't deserve to feel helpless or trapped or whatever grief he's feeling.

"That's just stalling the inevitable," Haruka tells him and Makoto  _knows that._

"If it means I get to spend more time with you then I'll stall for as long as I can."

Haruka blinks and his eyes lose that sadness. It's replaced with something else and Makoto is surprised when Haruka huffs a quiet amused laugh.

"You have a funny way of telling someone you love them," Haruka says before he's wrapping his arms around Makoto and hugging him tightly. Makoto relaxes and returns the hug. Haruka moves his head until he's able to see Makoto's face directly. "Say it properly," he murmurs and Makoto knows that he should have said it properly a week ago.

"Do I have to?" Makoto asks, blushing hard at the thought of having to say such a sappy thing out loud. Even if he  _has_ wanted to.

"No, and because  _I_  love you I won't force you to say it."

It takes Makoto a second to register what Haruka has just said before his blush intensifies. Haruka gives him a smirk and kisses his nose. Makoto removes himself and pushes Haruka away, heart beating out of control, loud in his ears.  _He's too cute! I can't handle it. I can't, I can't, I can't-_

"I love you, too," Makoto says quickly, eyes traveling around the room, refusing to look at Haruka. When he finally does he sees Haruka giving him a light smile.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"It was!" Makoto brushes past Haruka and to his bedroom. He sits on the bed and stares at the wall.  _Why am I making such a big deal out of it? I'm a mess_.

"Don't pout," Haruka says and gives Makoto's head a pat before running his fingers through his hair, messing it up. Makoto looks up at him and it's almost like he's seeing someone different. No, not  _someone_ different. He's seeing a different  _side_  to Haruka and it's beautiful. It's more than beautiful.

Haruka, without warning, pushes Makoto backwards on the bed and leans over him. He trails a finger down Makoto's chest, eyes shimmering. Makoto sucks in a breath when Haruka pinches a nipple through his shirt.

And then Makoto knows what Haruka proposes to do and he realizes that he  _wants_ it. He wants Haruka to fuck him and he turns his head away, biting his lip, knowing he's flushed brighter than that brilliant shade of lipstick Kou once wore to school.

Haruka moves his hand up to Makoto's lips and traces them teasingly. Makoto slowly meets Haruka's eyes.

"Do you want it?" Haruka says, so quiet and deep that Makoto shivers.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why so much Romance? I don't know. Because it's fun to write I guess.


	6. Endlessly

Makoto watches as Haruka's face makes a smooth transition from playful to serious. It's such a small shift that Makoto almost doesn't catch it. He wonders what this is going to be like since Haruka's gaze has turned much more intense. Makoto has, a few times in the past, gotten inspired by several choice videos that led to some body exploration on his part. He feels more relaxed by remembering this.

Haruka takes a step back so he can strip out of his clothes. Makoto still marvels at the way those clothes appear to just remove themselves swiftly from the graceful body in front of him. Haruka stands naked a moment later, hand working over his cock and the sight has Makoto taking in a sharp breath, heat spreading through him to settle low in his stomach.

Without any collar, bell or spiked, Haruka looks changed from all the other times they've done this. He isn't innocent like he is with that blue and white frill around his neck nor like a rebel with the silver spikes. He has an authoritative appearance and it  _does_  things to Makoto, makes his mouth go dry and skin tingle like he's now vulnerable. But vulnerable in a good way because he doesn't think there's anyone he trusts more than Haruka, even if it's only been a month since Haruka had followed him home.

And maybe that's irrational of him to trust someone he's only known for a month. Makoto doesn't know every detail about Haruka, but he does know that Haruka is special.

Makoto blinks and then Haruka is in front of him again. The catboy lifts Makoto's legs up and pulls off his shorts. A hand touches him through his bulged boxers and Makoto sees Haruka's nail polish, chipped from his picking at it but it still causes his heart to flutter and hips to buck up. Haruka lets out an amused hum, eyes like the sea at dusk as they travel over his clothed chest and up to his pink face.

Nothing is said. Makoto thinks that this is Haruka's way of being in charge; all action, no words needed. Though, the catboy will probably say something at some point. For now, Makoto joins in, distracted by Haruka's hand but still managing to pull off his shirt. Haruka leans over him again, head lowering to lick at his chest, finding the nipple he had toyed with earlier and pressing his teeth to it faintly, hand over Makoto's covered cock rubbing firmly.

"Haru," Makoto tries, knowing he sounds a bit hoarse. Haruka glances up at him and gives a nod. Makoto forgets what he's going to say as Haruka stands fully again. The last article between them is removed and Makoto tries to cover himself with his hands, suddenly feeling strangely shy.

Haruka isn't put off by it. Makoto ponders that maybe Haruka actually enjoys seeing him act embarrassed because it's his first time doing it this way. Although Haruka doesn't exactly  _know_ it's his first time, he's sure the catboy can tell by now. So Makoto, with a burst of courage, turns, bringing his legs up onto the bed to lay on it properly. He scoots up so his head is against the pillows and he sets his hands at his sides. He knows he probably doesn't look sexy at all, but he still looks at Haruka, silently conveying that he's ready.

The expression on Haruka's face directs into one that's more somber, even though a tiny smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. Haruka lifts himself onto the bed between Makoto's legs. Makoto is reminded of the day at the beach, where Haruka had been constantly between his legs. This is the same, only Haruka instead picks up one of his legs and sets it against his shoulder. His other leg is pushed out as far as he can manage it. It spreads Makoto wide and it has him looking up at the ceiling, not able to face Haruka, flush creeping down his neck.

"Makoto," Haruka says and it forces him to look back. Haruka points at the nightstand and at first Makoto doesn't get it, but then it dawns on him and he reaches over to search through the drawer. He brings out the lube and offers it over.

Makoto sits up a little to watch Haruka pour too much into his hand. It overflows and runs down Haruka's arm to his elbow before dripping onto the sheet below. Haruka doesn't seem to care. He sets the bottle aside and moves his full hand to Makoto's cock. The cool liquid is pet over him and Makoto shudders.

With the excess gone and his fingers now covered, Haruka trails his hand lower. A finger slides into him easily and Makoto bites onto his lip, chewing at it.  _Were Haruka's fingers so long before?_  They seem so much longer now, reaching into him. Another one is there, then, and Makoto can feel the involuntary stretch of his insides. He knows this feeling.

Haruka brings his not busy hand around the leg propped on his shoulder and takes Makoto's wet cock into it. Makoto releases his lip and lets out a sigh, reveling in the pressure Haruka gives with his tight strokes. Makoto looks up at Haruka and finds the catboy staring intently at his face, curious, ears pricked. Makoto thinks he's cute.

Makoto is getting used to it, the hand slicking over his stiff cock and the fingers almost too slowly opening him up. Makoto knows he could probably go on with this for a while, feeling this good, but then Haruka puts in a third finger and pushes them up hard, harder than before and it leaves Makoto choking on air, hips stuttering as arousal shoots through him.

Haruka offers him a knowing smirk before doing it again, using more force than before and Makoto watches his cock drool out pre-cum only to have it swiped away by Haruka's thumb. Makoto hears himself groan in the back of his throat when Haruka does it again.

The hand on Makoto's cock stops, just holding, as Haruka brings his fingers almost all the way out, only to roughly push them back in. Makoto's breath hitches at that and Haruka fucks him with just his fingers until Makoto feels like he's going to cum just from that. He tries to warn him, but Haruka squeezes around the base of his cock and continues, excitement flashing in his eyes and Makoto fists the sheet under him, so close that it's driving him frantic.

"Haru, please. Let me-" Makoto tries to bring up his hand but Haruka momentarily halts everything to smack it away.

"No," Haruka says, commanding in a way that has Makoto's heart giving almost painful thumps, loud in his ears. He obeys, reluctantly, and Haruka starts up again and goes on until Makoto is wound so tight that he's going to snap at any moment.

Haruka moves his fingers out and gradually lets Makoto's cock free. Makoto is temporarily relieved until Haruka pours out more lube, this time onto his straining cock before taking a hold of Makoto's raised leg and shifting in closer. Makoto can see how hard Haruka is from this angle, but the catboy moves himself forward, Makoto laying back and lifting his hips as much as he can to help. Haruka presses into him and Makoto feels his body give way and wonders when Haruka had gotten so big.  _He wasn't this big before, was he?_

Makoto knows it's all in his head but it still has him biting his tongue, eyes closing. He opens them when he feels Haruka's breath close by. Haruka is near enough to kiss so Makoto does just that, moan falling into Haruka's mouth and Haruka's tongue flicks at his own. Makoto untangles his hands from the sheets to let them grab hold of the catboy's back, holding tight.

Haruka stops their kiss to say, "I'm going to move." He brings their lips together again, drawing out at an agonizing pace before snapping his hips forward. He growls, biting Makoto's already sore bottom lip.

"Haru, I'm too close," Makoto manages and Haruka moves his head back. His hand once again latches onto Makoto's leaking cock. But this time he doesn't squeeze the base.

"Then cum," Haruka pants, keeping his thrusts deep and even. Makoto breaks at hearing that. He finally releases, cum making a mess of his stomach and Haruka's hand.

Haruka keeps fucking him until Makoto starts to feel over stimulated. He digs his fingers into Haruka's back and the catboy pulls out. He jerks himself and Makoto brings down a hand to join his, helping Haruka until he's tensing, cum falling on top and mixing with Makoto's own in a splatter. Haruka looks down between them, then back up at Makoto.

"That didn't last long," he comments. Makoto stares at him for a second before breathing out a laugh.

"It was still great," Makoto assures him. Haruka sits back, bringing Makoto's leg down to the mattress.

"Was it?"

"It was." Makoto smiles, face finally starting to lose its bright blush. He stretches out his legs.

"That was the first time I've done that sort of thing," Haruka admits, shoulders relaxing. Makoto stops flexing his legs and sits up, interested.

"Your first time… putting it in someone?" Makoto knows he should just saying 'fucking' but it doesn't come out that way.

"Yeah."

"Well, you did a good job," Makoto says, a hand coming up to touch the side of Haruka's face. The catboy looks pleased.

"Also," Haruka says, pleased look turning into something more nervous, "I'll be going into heat in a few days."

Makoto is very much looking forward to that but he doesn't tell Haruka, only smiles brighter.

* * *

Makoto combs through his hair, phone pressed to his ear as he stands in front of the bathroom mirror. It rings until finally Nagisa picks up with a cheerful hello. Makoto greets him before telling his friend that the only days he can come over this week are Monday, Thursday, and Friday. Tuesday Haruka goes into heat, but Makoto lies and says they'll just be busy. Wednesday is a rare day off and Makoto's parent's anniversary. They've asked him to watch Ren and Ran for the day and of course he had accepted.

" _Oh yeah,"_ Nagisa adds,  _"Do you and Haru-chan want to go on a double date with me and Rei-chan tomorrow night? It'll be super fun, I promise!"_  Makoto, who knows that Monday night will probably be just another boring night after work, agrees to this. Nagisa chatters on excitedly about going bowling and out to eat and maybe to a movie and Makoto only half listens.

Finally, he's able to hang up. Makoto thinks everything is going nicely so far. Even though in the back of his mind there's that nagging thought that keeps telling him that something has to be done about Haruka. Some type of confrontation needs to be made before things get out of hand.

Makoto ignores it.

* * *

On Monday night Makoto gets home from work to find Nagisa and Rei already waiting for him. Nagisa, of course, had spent the day with Haruka. He had brought over one of his video game consoles and they had played pretty much the entire day. Makoto will have to join in sometime.

"Go get changed, Mako-chan! It's already six and I'm hungry." Makoto does as Nagisa says.

Makoto pulls off his work pants and wonders when Nagisa had told Rei about Haruka being a catboy. Probably right after he had stayed the night and learned so himself. Rei didn't look particularly stunned by it, but maybe that's because it had had time to sink in. Whatever the case, Makoto doesn't know if it's a good thing or not, only that it had been inevitable.

When he's done, Makoto comes back into the room and is practically dragged out of the house by Nagisa. All four of them walk to the business area, humid air suffocating even this late at night. Nagisa leads them to his favorite restaurant. It's a family one that has a lot of American oriented foods on its menu.

Makoto and Haruka sit across from Nagisa and Rei. There are a few other people and families scattered about the restaurant. Monday nights are usually like this, with not too many crowds.

"Mako-chan, you should have seen Rei-chan's face when I told him about Haru-chan," Nagisa starts up the conversation, gleam in his eyes. Makoto can't even bring himself to be angry.

"I thought I told you to keep it a secret," Makoto sighs.

"Yes, and I  _am_  keeping it a secret, but you know I had to tell Rei-chan. I tell him everything. But anyways, his face was hilarious! He was all like 'Nagisa-kun, you know I don't like it when you joke about serious things'-"

"Is that supposed to be _my_  voice?" Rei interrupts, adjusting his glasses and sending a light glare at Nagisa. Makoto can't help the laugh that spills from his lips.

"Rei-chan, shh! And so I told him, 'Rei-chan, I'm not joking! If you don't believe me then you'll have to come see for yourself.' Then today when I went to go visit Haru-chan, Rei-chan came with and he was frozen to the floor like a statue! It was great, wasn't it, Haru-chan?" Haruka sips at his cup of water and shrugs. "After Rei-chan got over his shock, he accepted it as fact and we all played video games. Well, Rei-chan didn't play much because he's really bad at them-"

"I am not!" Rei interrupts once again, hand coming down onto the table, rattling the drinks. "You just have much more experience than I do. I did fine until you started to… what was it… 'spawn camp' me or something like that. Which was highly unfair and unnecessary."

Nagisa grins and pokes a finger at Rei's cheek. Rei leans away, pout on his face. "It's allowed and it's fun to do. It'll help you get better, I promise. Haru-chan was able to beat me a few times. Maybe he can teach you some tricks."

Rei looks at Haruka almost desperately. Haruka stares back at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Haruka… senpai…" Rei tries out and Haruka's other eyebrow lifts. "It would be an honor for you to teach me, Haruka-senpai." Rei dips his head and Nagisa laughs hard, smacking his friend's back affectionately.

"Rei-chan, you are ridiculous and I love you," Nagisa says and Rei blushes at that, messing with his glasses.

Their food arrives then and Makoto hopes that one day he can be as carefree with his words as Nagisa. The rest of the time Nagisa goes on about how his sisters are coming to visit next weekend and that he isn't exactly looking forward to it.

Once finished eating they go to a nearby bowling alley. Makoto thinks that it's been  _years_  since he's done this. He pays for his and Haruka's shoes and Rei says he'll cover two games.

They take the end lane and Rei busies himself with entering in their names on the scoring machine. Makoto looks at the rack of shining bowling balls stacked behind them and tries out different weights, instructing Haruka, who has never done this before, on what one might be best for him.

Nagisa goes first, telling Haruka to watch how it's done. He stands a ways from the lane, bright pink ball in his hand. He steps forward: left foot, right foot, swings the ball back, left foot touches the ground, then throw forward and releases. The ball hits the slick lane, rolling with a nice backspin and they watch as it moves directly towards the front pin before curving harshly at the last second into the gutter. A dash comes up on the score screen and Nagisa frowns before shrugging.

"That was just me warming up. I'll do better next time." Nagisa waits for his ball to return before rolling it again, this time succeeding in getting seven pins down. He gives Haruka a high five, signaling the tradeoff. Makoto takes a seat and smiles, telling Haruka he can do this, no problem.

Haruka has a look of determination on his face as he mimics Nagisa's hold of the ball. He walks forward with confidence two steps before throwing his arm back. The ball drops behind him and everyone stares.

Nagisa bursts out laughing and Makoto smiles apologetically. Haruka picks up the ball and tries again, this time able to release the ball correctly. It's slow, but it makes it to the pins and knocks over five of them.

"Good job, Haru," Makoto says when Haruka throws his second ball and gets two more pins down. Haruka nods and sits next to him.

"It's harder than I thought."

"You'll pick up on it, don't worry."

They watch Rei stand, cracking his knuckles. He picks his chosen purple ball and holds it up. Makoto can see the calculations running through his friend's head. He supposes that it's good to be critical while bowling.

Rei rolls his shoulders and in one smooth motion he walks and flings the ball with a flick of his wrist. It makes a nice solid curve along the gutter before shooting straight for the front pin. It crashes into it, knocking all the others over the process. Rei turns to them and bows low. Everyone claps, even Haruka.

"That's how it's done," Rei gloats, straightening and pushing up his glasses, smug smile on his face.

And then it's Makoto's turn and he manages to score eight in total, four on each his first and second roll. They continue with that rotation until the end of the game. Rei comes in first place by a landslide. Makoto is in second and surprisingly, Haruka in third, just two points above Nagisa. The blond is a little dejected.

"I'm much better at video games," Nagisa tells them as the next game starts. They play another round and this time Haruka manages to do much better. He isn't too far behind Rei. Makoto, for the sake of making Nagisa feel better, purposely throws most of his into the gutter, saying that his first game must have been luck. Haruka eyes him and Makoto presses a finger to his lips.

Haruka nods and Nagisa cheers as the scores tally up to tell them that he places third.

It's almost eight by the time they leave the bowling alley. Humid outside air greets them as they step out. Makoto, even though he very much enjoys the summer, wishes for it to get cooler, even just a little. A light autumn breeze would be perfect right about now.

Makoto is dragged from his musings when Haruka slips his hand into his own. Ahead of them, Nagisa is attached to Rei's arm, pointing up at the sky and saying something about the leonids. Rei, of course, corrects him on the subject.

Nagisa asks a minute later, "Do you guys want to see a movie?" It causes everyone to stop walking. Haruka shrugs, not caring. Makoto tilts his head.

"What movie?"

"Oh, you know… One with cars and stuff…" Nagisa shifts his eyes. "There's a good one playing tonight that we should all see! It's the last showing before it's out of the theater."

Makoto agrees, still not sure what it's going to be about. It catches him off guard when Nagisa says he'll buy all the tickets and ushers them into the almost secluded theater. Nagisa makes sure to get an overly large bucket of popcorn for them to share. Makoto isn't really hungry.

They sit in the middle towards the back where Nagisa claims the best seats are. Rei, Nagisa, Haruka, Makoto is the order. Makoto is still a bit skeptical about the movie. Haruka spins his hat around so that the bill is in the back and out of the way. Makoto thinks he sort of looks like a wannabe gangster and huffs a laugh. Haruka gives him a pensive look.

The lights go dim and Nagisa kicks his feet up onto the back of the seat in front of him, popcorn in lap, Rei scolding him for doing so. Makoto relaxes, watching the previews but not having much interest in them. And then the film starts and it has him going rigid.  _This… this isn't about cars…_

Makoto is about to stand up, to leave because Nagisa knows damn well that he can't handle anything horror or thriller or the like, but Haruka takes a hold of his hand again. He grips it securely and Makoto feels comforted by it.  _I guess… I'll stay. But just this once._

He succeeds in sitting through it, cringing at the gory parts, jumping when necessary because it  _is_  scary, and closing his eyes whenever he needs to (which is a lot). Haruka never let's go of his hand and when it's over he's still holding onto it.

Makoto wants to give Nagisa a piece of his mind but he decides to save it for later. Haruka somehow calms him through just his hand and it helps dissipate his anger.

They exit the theater, Nagisa going on about how great it was and Rei saying the plot was all messed up. Makoto and Haruka don't make a comment on it.

"So Mako-chan, Haru-chan, we'll catch you guys later?" Nagisa asks, once again glued to Rei's side. Makoto gives a nod and they say their goodbyes before parting.

Haruka doesn't let go of his hand until they are safely home.

* * *

Makoto makes it through Tuesday at work, only messing up a few times because he's distracted with thoughts of Haruka going into heat. He doesn't want to admit he's excited but… he is. It's been two weeks since he first did it with Haruka when he was like that and in the back of his mind he has been anticipating it ever since.

His hands are shaking when he gets to his front door. He tries the knob and finds that it's unlocked. Makoto goes in, ready to call for Haruka. But he doesn't need to call; Haruka is in the kitchen, perched on a chair, naked except for the blue collar tied around his neck. As soon as Makoto is fully inside he's staggering backwards, Haruka sticking to him like he's a magnet.

"How long?" Makoto asks, because he really wants to know, already picking up on the sugary scent in the air.

"Two hours and it's been  _hell_ ," Haruka responds, sounding breathless. He rubs his face into Makoto's neck, teeth nipping. It tickles and Makoto moves Haruka away.

"Let me take off my shoes and then we can-"

" _Two fucking hours, Makoto_ ," Haruka growls, pupils so wide it's all black and Makoto feels his cock give a good twitch at the sight. He swallows, about to tell Haruka that yes, he knows it's been a while, but it will be better if he gets undressed first.

Haruka takes it upon himself to practically rip Makoto's clothes off for him. A few buttons on his nice shirt fly and hit the floor in Haruka's haste. Makoto grabs onto Haruka's scrambling hands and looks the catboy in the eye.

"You're going to sew those back on."

"Fine," Haruka grits out, roughly pulling his hands away only to bring them to Makoto's pants. The button there thankfully stays intact and then the zipper is down, sound echoing in Makoto's ears. Haruka brings down his pants and underwear in one go and they get stuck at his ankles, shoes still on. Huffing in annoyance, Haruka takes off the offending shoes, Makoto balancing on either foot to help. Finally, he's left standing, clothes in disarray on the linoleum.

Haruka takes a step to the kitchen table and leans over it, bell jingling, forearms on top to suspend his chest above it. He throws Makoto an impatient look, communicating the obvious. Makoto comes to him, hands sliding over Haruka's ass and to his back. The catboy purrs.

 _His skin is so warm_ , Makoto ponders, lining himself up behind Haruka. He's been hard the moment he left work, knowing what was waiting at home. And now that he's here, he isn't disappointed to find Haruka ready and waiting.

Makoto instinctively lets a hand wander back to Haruka's slicked entrance, toying at it and it has Haruka whining, pushing against his nudging fingers. Makoto glides his hand away and both find purchase on the narrow hips in front of him.

"You're so pretty," Makoto whispers, knowing he's said it in the past but knowing it's what fits best right now. Haruka clicks his tongue and it makes Makoto smile.

Not wanting to give in just yet, Makoto brings himself close, cock slipping between Haruka's ass cheeks. It bumps against the quivering hole before sliding past it and has Haruka swinging back a hand, sharp nails clawing at his stomach. Makoto shifts from the touch, teasing smile plastered on his face. Haruka tilts his head and glares at him.

"Put it in."

"Be patient," Makoto says and instantly regrets it. Haruka spins out of his grasp and knocks Makoto to the floor. He barely registers the light pain blooming on his lower back because Haruka is on him a second later, gripping his cock and sinking himself down onto it, look of pure bliss coming onto his face as his eyes roll back.

Makoto is dazed, silky wet pressure engulfing his cock sending ripples of desire along his skin. Haruka paws at his chest, hips already working up a rhythm, tongue poking out of his mouth as he pants harshly. The too bright light of the kitchen hurts Makoto's eyes but he refuses to close them. He focuses on Haruka's body above him, vision making a crisscross down it until landing on the weeping cock that bounces and sways.

He has the urge to touch it, so he does. His large palm fits over it nicely and Makoto remembers how it was inside him just a couple of days ago. Makoto makes a tight fist and pumps as fast he can, just to see how Haruka will react.

The catboy stops his movement and sucks a lips between his teeth, biting down. He drops his gaze, clenching his muscles around Makoto's cock. Makoto keeps at it, slick noises and breathing the only sound in the room.

Makoto opens his mouth, about to ask Haruka how he's feeling, but Haruka is suddenly shoving fingers in along the tops of his teeth and digging into his tongue in some sort of retaliation. It just about makes Makoto gag but he whips his head to the side, freeing his mouth.

"Stop messing around," Haruka grounds out, sounding thoroughly frustrated. He scratches at Makoto's chest, drawing zigzag marks around his nipples. Makoto's back feels cold against the hard floor.

"Okay," Makoto declares, hand moving off Haruka's cock completely. He grabs onto Haruka's hips instead and swiftly rolls them so that Haruka is the one spread out on the chilly tiles. Makoto's knees don't enjoy the hard surface, but they'll have to bear with it.

Makoto passes his hands to Haruka's thighs and presses them forward. Haruka's ass raises up and then his knees are next to his human ears. Makoto loves the flexibility and he drives his cock in effortlessly at this angle, Haruka thrashing in ecstasy beneath him. He pistons his hips, going as deep as he can, not nearly as fast as he would like, but it works.

Haruka's chest is soon covered in his own milky pre-cum. Makoto wonders how there's so much of it. He wants to taste it, knowing it's sweet, but doesn't, at least not yet. Haruka cries out far too loudly on his next thrust in and Makoto slows, deliberately dragging his cock back and forth over Haruka's prostate. It has the catboy mewling, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth and Makoto can't resist leaning down to kiss him.

Haruka bites hard at Makoto's lips, causing him to pull his head back, questioning look on his face. Haruka rolls his hips, though it doesn't do much at his current angle.

"Don't tease," he wheezes out. Makoto wants to disobey and do just that for the rest of the night, but he knows Haruka will get revenge if he tries to.

Makoto unfolds Haruka, letting his legs rest on his shoulders. With each quick thrust in, the bell of the collar sounds, reminding Makoto that they need to make some sort of attempt to be quiet or else they'll surely be found out. That's not something he wants to happen.

Reminding Haruka, Makoto says, "Try to be quiet."

In turn, Haruka shoots him a half-hearted glare. Haruka reaches up and tugs at Makoto's ears. "Don't tell me what to do."

 _Who knew Haru could be so feisty?_  Makoto shakes his head, causing Haruka to let go of his ears and grip onto his shoulders.  _We'll have to get another outfit soon, and maybe a ball-gag_.

While he thinks about getting into BDSM, Haruka takes the chance while Makoto is off-guard to flip them back to their previous position, allowing Haruka to assume more control. The catboy pants harshly, not at all trying to conceal his moans as he cums for the first time that night. Makoto watches in a slight daze from below, temperature of the floor forgotten.

Makoto is able to plant his feet securely and pulls Haruka down so that their fronts are touching. He feels the catboy go somewhat limp against him, but then stiffen when Makoto starts to buck up into the slippery hole. A groan sticks in Haruka's throat as Makoto is able to drive into him fluidly.

He's cumming not a minute later, Haruka sounding pleased by it. Makoto slows until stopping fully, erratic breaths calming. Haruka grinds down on top of him, teeth gnawing into his shoulder. Makoto needs a break, though. It isn't like the first time where he's still hard.

"Makoto," Haruka whines, desperate and not fulfilled. Makoto doesn't exactly know what else to do in the meantime while he recovers. But Haruka answers his question by sliding up him until Makoto has a dripping catboy cock in front of his face. Haruka cards his hands through Makoto's hair, staring down at him.

"It'll have to do until you're ready again," Haruka says, tilting his hips forward, cock knocking into Makoto's cheek.

"Fine by me." Makoto opens his mouth and lets Haruka push in, hot on his tongue and making him a bit dizzy. The good thing about Haruka's heat scent is that it works similar to a drug. He knows he'll be hard again fairly shortly.

A syrup-like flavor fills Makoto's mouth and he hums. Haruka pushes in gradually until Makoto can't fit anymore. The angle makes it difficult for him to do much other than suck so that's what he does, Haruka tightening the hold on his hair.

Makoto's jaw starts to ache from having to keep it open wide, tongue getting tired from constantly circling the head and digging into the slit. At least he's finally starting to get an erection again.

Haruka moves back and stands up, letting Makoto breathe. He holds out a hand and Makoto takes it, Haruka leading him into the living room and practically throwing himself across the back of the couch. Makoto thinks that Haruka must like this kind of position the best. Has he thought about that before? It's possible.

The look Haruka gives him is nothing short of smoldering and Makoto lines himself up. Haruka starts purring when he thrusts in, sound rumbling. Makoto grunts at the heat that engulfs his cock, sweat prickling on his skin.  _How many more times will we be able to do this?_  is the thought that crosses through his mind. Even if it's a bit tedious what with Haruka being horny for hours on end, it's enjoyable in a different way than regular sex is.

Makoto takes a hold of Haruka's shoulders, hips rolling forward and back evenly. The cries that bubble from Haruka's throat are much quieter but still turn Makoto on all the same. He gets distracted by his thoughts once more, staring ahead at the dark TV on the far side of the room.  _If Haruka leaves, this isn't the only thing I'm going to miss_.

He probably ends up cumming again much too soon because Haruka gives him an aggravated look, but it's time for a much needed longer break. Haruka hoists himself up over the couch and flops onto it. Makoto tells Haruka that he's not going to be the one washing anything if there's certain stains left over.

* * *

After a long, rousing night of having sex with Haruka on a variety of difference surfaces including the desk, Makoto has to force himself awake the next morning. They had ended up going to bed at four thirty and Makoto is someone who enjoys sleeping the recommended eight hours. Only getting about three isn't ideal.

He gets up, then suddenly remembers that it's a day off. He sighs and drops down onto the bed and goes back to sleep.

But not too many hours later there's loud knocking at his door and Makoto has to get up again, pulling on some shorts and trudging to the door.

When he opens it, his siblings latch onto him. Behind him, his mother and father offer a smile. They are dressed up particularly nice.

"Happy anniversary," Makoto says, stifling his yawn. His father hands over a bucket filled with fishing supplies.

"I thought you could take them fishing if you got bored," he says and Makoto thinks that it's a great idea. Haruka will definitely like it as well. Speaking of Haruka, he needs to go close the bedroom door before Ren and Ran wander in.

His parents wave a goodbye and Makoto is left alone with his twelve year old brother and sister. He sets the bucket down and quickly retreats to the bedroom, telling them to wait so he can get dressed.

Makoto slips into his bedroom and closes the door, saying, "Haruka, get up." Haruka burrows further under the covers and Makoto steps out of his shorts, digging through his drawers for some underwear.

The door is thrown open, smacking into the wall behind it. Ran chases after Ren, screaming. They jump up on the bed and Makoto turns around, hand over his crotch.

"Ren, Ran! Get out!" Makoto shouts sternly. His siblings stop their yelling and sit still on the bed. In sync, they tilt their head at Makoto.

"Why?" Ran asks.

"Yeah, why?" Ren copies.

"Because! It's rude to come into someone's room while they're changing. At home you didn't come into my room unless invited, right? The same applies here."

"Just hurry up. We want to go fishing." Ran lays back in the bed and then realizes that there's a lump under the covers. She pokes at it and Makoto darts over, grabbing her hand.

"Ran Tachibana, if you don't leave I'll tell mom and dad about the time you kept a frog in the house for a week before you lost it."

"You said you would keep that a secret!" Ran's eyes go wide.

"And I will, if you just let me get dressed in peace." Makoto looks at Ren, who's sitting quietly. "Same goes for you. There's a lot of secrets I haven't told our parents."

He let's go of Ran's hand and both she and Ren get off the bed and leave. Ren closes the door behind them.

"That was close," Makoto sighs. He pulls back the blankets and Haruka stares at him, awake. "We need to get dressed, Haru-chan."

Haruka's eyes narrow and Makoto laughs. He pulls Haruka out of the bed, untying his collar and putting it in the nightstand drawer. They get dressed quickly, Haruka laying back his ears and setting his IWATOBI hat over top them.

Makoto opens the door a few minutes later. They go into the kitchen where Ren and Ran are sitting patiently at the table. They spot Haruka, excitement coming onto their faces.

"Haru-chan!" both call and scurry to him, giving the catboy a hug.

"How did you get here? We were watching the door," Ren asks.

"I'm a wizard," Haruka states and Makoto rolls his eyes but smiles.

"If you are then do a trick!" Ran says, but Haruka shakes his head.

"I can't. I'm only allowed one trick per day and I already used it to teleport in here."

Ren and Ran are disappointed but get over it quickly. They tug on Haruka's shirt, guiding him to the front door. Makoto makes sure to add some sunscreen to the bucket before lifting it. They leave the house and make the trek to the beach.

There's no one at the pier when they arrive. Ren and Ran pick a spot that's close to the end of it. Makoto makes sure to smear sunscreen over their arms and face, then does so to Haruka and himself. It's another perfect summer afternoon and it's at its hottest point in the day.

Makoto notices that there are only three poles, so he gives one to Haruka.

"You're not going to fish?" Haruka asks.

"Well, we can trade off if you get bored, but I thought you could try it out first. You've never done it before, right?"

Haruka shakes his head. Ren and Ran tell Haruka that Makoto will teach him and make him the best fisherman the world has ever seen.

"Ran, you can put the worm on Haru's hook." Makoto doesn't like to touch them. They're all wiggly and slimy and gross. Ran has no objections.

Ren, Ran, and Haruka have their hooks baited and ready. Each line is equipped with a helpful red bobber. Makoto tells them to spread out along the pier so they don't get tangled up with each other.

He stands close to Haruka, telling him how to hold down the button at the base of reel before casting. Haruka does so easily and the line drops into the water a few meters out.

"When the bobber goes under, make sure to pull hard then start to reel," Makoto instructs. Haruka nods and they sit back to wait.

Ren is the first to get a bite. He yells enthusiastically and brings it in quickly, the line comes up and connected to the hook is a small jack fish. The fish flops around on the boards of the pier before he grabs it and removes the hook expertly. Ren drops it into the bucket and gives them a bright smile.

Makoto tells him good job and goes back to watching Haruka's bobber with him.

A half hour passes by, Ren catching another smaller jack fish and Ran getting a good sized isaki. Haruka sits down on the wood beneath him, legs dangling over the water. Makoto joins him, watching the bobber rock with the waves.

After twenty more minutes, Makoto is starting to wonder if Haruka is in a bad spot. He tells Haruka to reel it in to check on the bait. He brings it in and Makoto holds back a laugh, seeing that there's no worm left on it. Haruka frowns and Makoto assures him that it's alright.

Ran comes over and puts on a new worm and then Haruka is casting out again. This time, it only takes five minutes and the bobber is dunking under the water.

"Haru! Pull!"

Haruka yanks the pole and then starts to reel it. On the end of the line is a struggling bass. Makoto helps lift it onto the pier, Ren and Ran rushing over and congratulating Haru. So far it's the biggest fish. Ran removes the hook and hefts it into the bucket.

A bucket full of assorted fish and two hours later, Makoto says that it's probably time to go home. He and Haruka haven't eaten anything and looking at the fish is making them both hungry.

Makoto struggles with the now heavy bucket on the way home. Once there, he's relieved to set it down, fingers feeling cramped.

"Ren, Ran, can you stay here while Haru and I go get some ice to put on the fish? I'll bring you back some ice-cream."

His siblings nod and head into the living room to watch television. Makoto finds his wallet and he and Haruka go back out. It's not long before they return with the ice and a tub of vanilla ice-cream, along with a pizza (half pineapple, half pepperoni. Makoto had teased Haruka about liking something sweet like pineapple but Haruka snorted and said nothing of it).

After Makoto ices the fish, they fit themselves onto the couch, Ren sitting in Haruka's lap and Ran in Makoto's. Makoto wonders if some day he'll have kids of his own. He shakes the thought away, focusing on the TV but throwing a quick glance at Haruka. The catboy is eating pizza, eyes fixed on the television screen, Ren looking tired in his lap.

Makoto once again wishes he had a camera.

* * *

It's Thursday night and Makoto is just leaving work. He walks with the rest of the crowd like always, ready to get home and take off his too hot pants. He thought it ridiculous to have to wear pants when it's summer and boiling out.

Perhaps things would have gone different if he wouldn't have stopped to help a woman pick up her groceries that she'd dropped. But he did, and when he stands up there's a familiar face staring at him, bubble gum hair tossing in the light breeze.

"Long time no see, Makoto," Kisumi says, smiling, white teeth on display. Beside him, holding tightly onto his hand, is his younger brother Hayato.

Makoto forces out a polite hello and is reluctant, but accepts Kisumi's offer to catch up. They go down the street a block to a small café Makoto has only ever been inside once.

Kisumi orders Hayato a parfait to keep him distracted and rests an elbow on the table, hand under his chin. Makoto shifts in his seat, hands pressed together, palms sweating. He's on edge. Why did this day have to come so soon? He isn't ready but now he has to face this obstacle head on. He wishes Haruka was here with him.

"I know you have him," Kisumi states, not looking angry at all.

"Did Sousuke tell you?" Perhaps Sousuke had lied.

"Nope, but I knew he was hiding something so I went to your house and saw Haruka through the window. I don't think you were trying too hard to keep him hidden." Kisumi lets out a small laugh. Hayato clinks his spoon against the dish as he scoops in, bringing out a kiwi and popping it into his mouth. Makoto looks at the much too shiny table top.

"I swear I didn't mean for him to stay so long," Makoto starts, voice rising into something more panicked along the way, "It's just that he followed me home and I felt bad-"

Kisumi cuts him off with another breathy laugh, eyes sparkling. "It's okay, Makoto. My father already has a replacement. Besides, other than him, I was the only one who knew Haruka was missing." His cheerful smile fades a little and Makoto looks up at him, meets his eyes. "My father never really was that fond of Haruka. My grandfather had paid for him because he thought it would make my father look higher status than he already is, but he doesn't care about how he looks to other people. Still, Haruka probably felt pretty neglected. My father just kept him in a room. I don't know much about him, though. I only saw him from time to time. Secretly, of course." Kisumi gives him a wink and Makoto lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"So now what?"

"I can get the papers and give them to you, so that you legally own him. I'm sure my father wouldn't notice or care."

Makoto leans back in his chair, head spinning. This is… this can't be real right now. He's dreaming. He was knocked out on his way home by some thug and now he's having a too good to be true dream.

"It can't be that easy," Makoto says, shoulders slumping, "All of this. You'd let me have him, just like that?"

"Do you love him?" The question makes Makoto pause in his frantic thoughts.  _Do I love Haruka?_  His face heats up and Makoto looks at Hayato's almost empty parfait dish.

"I… I might… I mean, at first I was just excited to be around a catboy but now I don't see him as that. Or, I don't see him as  _just_ that. He's his own unique person and I really admire him." Makoto squeezes his hands together tightly, heartbeat playing a much too erratic tune in his chest. "He's amazing."

Hayato finishes and tugs on his brother's shirt. Kisumi gives him a nod. Makoto brings up his eyes again.

"Well, maybe it's because of love that life has taken the easy route. I'll see you soon," Kisumi says and pushes back his chair. Hayato does the same and Kisumi sets a few bills on the table before giving Makoto a light smile and wave.

They leave and Makoto can't bring himself to do the same just yet. He sits in the chair, not able to calm down. His foot starts to bounce and he gives his leg a hard pinch.

_Please let this be real._

* * *

Two days later Kisumi brings over the papers. Makoto answers the door, feeling like he's going to be tricked. Haruka stands behind him silently.

Kisumi gives him a plain manila folder that he says has all the information and proper documents inside. He says hello to Haruka, who nods to him. Makoto doesn't know how Haruka feels about Kisumi. He leaves after turning down Makoto for tea.

The folder in Makoto's hands feels too light. He turns to Haruka and hands it over. Haruka takes it, not opening it.

"Don't think that I own you now," Makoto tells him. He points at the folder. "We may have the papers but I'm not your owner."

"Then what are you?" Haruka asks and Makoto knows he's genuinely curious.

Makoto takes a step closer and brushes Haruka's bangs to the side but they fall back into place. Makoto feels himself blush as he says, "I'll be your lover, if you'll have me."

Haruka sets the folder on the table and kisses Makoto. When he pulls back, he's smiling bigger than he ever has before.

"I'll have you," he says, and kisses Makoto again.

* * *

"Mako-chan, you're such a sap!" Nagisa gives his friend's hair a good ruffle and Makoto pushes his hand away. "But I'm happy that it worked out for you two. So, ah, if you're ever up for a foursome, just call me."

Makoto, surprised, asks, "You and Rei are official now?"

"Hell yeah, as of yesterday." Nagisa gives Makoto a thumbs up.

"No foursomes."

"But Mako-chan-"

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was a satisfying enough end for all ya'll. Thanks to everyone who read, commented, and stuck with it to the end!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious to know what Makoto's place looks like, I've made a reference you can see [here](http://tinypic.com/m/ic5t8o/1). Direct questions/concerns at hashbrownsenpai.tumblr.com


End file.
